


The Ninetales and Her Breeder

by Cataquack



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pokemon: Master Quest
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character of the Day, Episode: s05e234 Just Waiting on a Friend, F/M, For Want of a Nail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataquack/pseuds/Cataquack
Summary: Ninetales wished to be free, but more than that wished to no longer be alone. Joining the breeder who strongly resembles her lost master, Lokoko journeys out to see how the world has changed in the two centuries of her imprisonment, and learn what became of her old master. AU divergence from Master Quest episode Just Waiting on a Friend. Gradual IllusoryShipping (Brock/Lokoko).





	1. Prologue: Out of the Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Ri2 for his beta work.

_**Prologue: Out of the Mist** _

 

So this was it, Brock mused.  He stood beside Ash and Misty and looked out into the fading mist of the mountains as the sun began to rise, its rays burning the fog away.  A little farther ahead, a beautiful Ninetales sat, looking back at the crumbling mansion behind them.  She tentatively moved back another inch, and then froze when she succeeded – free at last to leave the mansion and her old life behind. 

 

Brock smiled wistfully.  “Lokoko,” he whispered to himself, letting the name ring through his heart.  Another love found and lost.  But in the end, he was happy, content that he had at least helped someone.  Whether a person or Pokémon, it was always good to help someone.  And today he had helped both, in a way.  He chuckled lightly at that.  Things were never dull traveling with Ash.  To think that he had thought it was going to be an ordinary day, at least before he fell, and saw the girl of his dreams…

…

**_***_ **

…

_Brock winced from the pain in his back as he slid down the small cliff.  For all his talk to Ash about watching their step in the fog, he should have been a little more careful himself.  However, he quickly forgot the bruises when he heard a soft female voice call out to him._

_“Are you all right?”  A beautiful young woman stepped forward out of the mist.  She wore a pink kimono and was carrying an old lantern.  The mist slowly shrank back, as much from her presence as the from the light.  Her black hair was split into two long pigtails, with two bright yellow balls at the top of her head.  Behind her was a large, sleek Ninetales, just as lovely as the woman, if not more so._

_“Who are you?” he asked, mystified.  And smitten, but that went without saying for Brock._

_The woman remained silent, but her Ninetales walked up to Brock and sniffed him carefully.  The Ninetales then released a single, gentle cry.  “Nine!”_

_Ash and Misty approached, but Brock kept his eyes on the Ninetales and its master.  Seeing that his initial query had been ignored, it was time to up the ante.  “And you are a vision of beauty!”  He jumped to his feet and thrust his arms forward, hearts in his eyes.  “They call me Brock!  What do they call you, my sweetest of sweets?”  Misty was too fascinated with the Ninetales to stop him this time, thank goodness, but he still subtly tensed for a negative reaction._

_Much to his joy and amazement, the maiden only smiled warmly.  “My name is Lokoko,” she said.  “And you mustn’t walk these mountains in the mist.  Stay with me until it clears.”_

_Brock’s smile widened, and he pumped his fists.  “Wow!  A dazzling beauty on the inside and the outside!”  And that was important.  Beauty was what drew his attention to girls, but they needed something substantive within.  All the Nurse Joys were stunning beauties, but they were also excellent doctors with skills he envied.  And Officer Jennies had a steadfast determination for justice along with keen insights to problems (well, except for that one Officer Jenny; he found that he didn’t like her that much after she accused him of stealing Phanpy’s egg from Ash, not to mention her other stumbles in the mystery).  Lokoko was clearly a good trainer – he could feel the bond between her and the Ninetales just by watching them.  And she was very kind and hospitable.  He just hoped that things kept going well._

_…_

**_***_ **

_…_

_Brock sobbed uncontrollably as he listened to Lokoko’s heartbreaking tale.  She and Ninetales were the last servants of this once-glorious mansion.  The owner had left on a long trip abroad, and had yet to return.  Most of the servants had left, but Lokoko had stayed to look after the owner’s precious Ninetales.  It was terrible, not only for Lokoko but also for Ninetales.  Pokémon who trusted their trainers shouldn’t have their faith in them broken through abandonment.  Still, Lokoko seemed hopeful that the master would return, so maybe he was being too hasty.  Besides, at least Ninetales had found a good companion with Lokoko.  The two seemed very close, with a bond he could only imagin and envy._

_He was torn from his thoughts when Lokoko said she had something to ask of him.  “Ask me what?” he said in confusion._

_“Well,” Lokoko said, “I’d rather not stay here alone much longer.”  Ninetales stared at Brock with those mysterious red eyes.  “Would you please consider staying here in this big house with Ninetales and me?”  
_

_Brock gasped in utter shock.  This…was more than he ever anticipated.  He was hopeful before, but this…  “A–are y–you…sugges–ting…” He stammered, unable to comprehend the impossible dream that had just unfolded right in front of him.  “…That you and I get…ma…ma…”  He forced the word through his mouth.  “Married?!”_

_Lokoko blushed and hid her face behind her long sleeves.  “If you find me acceptable,” she said softly._

_“Acceptable?!” He all but shouted, as if that was hardly a question.  “Ye–”_

_He jumped forward to embrace Lokoko, only to suddenly fall to the ground.  “I think I misjudged the distance of that joyous jump there,” he said Mareepishly, though he could have sworn that he had been practically touching Lokoko when he stumbled._

_Less convinced, Ash and Misty pulled him to the side.  Their faces were tense, as they discussed how Brock had literally fallen straight through Lokoko’s body.  And that wasn’t the only thing troubling them – earlier, Misty had noticed that Lokoko cast no reflection in the mirror.  Brock tried to find some reasonable explanation, though he was running out of options.  “Would you believe her skin is so delicate, she can’t be touched?” Brock suggested desperately._

_That was the last straw.  “Brock, could you please come back to Earth?” Misty yelled, pulling at his cheeks._

_Brock glanced past them to Lokoko – and Ninetales.  They both looked tense, yet hopeful.  He clenched his fists and broke free of Misty’s hold.  “Now just a minute!” he said, completely serious.  “I have no choice but to help Lokoko and Ninetales find happiness!”_

_It wasn’t simply a matter of love.  They both needed someone to be with them, to bring comfort and stability to their lonely lives.  And he could not let that go, any more than Ash could give up his dream of becoming a Pokémon master.   He followed Ninetales out the door, promising himself that he would do everything he could to help it and Lokoko build a new life together._

_…_

**_***_ **

_…_

_He had been sitting with Lokoko and Ninetales for some time under the moon when he noticed that something was off with his clothes.  Instead of his trusty old jacket, he was wearing a fine suit.  “These…aren’t my clothes…?” he said, picking at them questioningly._

_“But dear,” Lokoko interrupted smoothly, “don’t you remember?  You just changed.  And you look so handsome.”_

_“Yeah,” he said, rubbing the back of his head Mareepishly.  “You really think so?”  In truth, he had a nagging feeling that something was off.  But he didn’t want to lose her, and the future she promised._

_He remembered how another girl, Temacu, had been the one to propose to him first, before he could even let out a word.  It was what he had been hoping for, someone who would show interest in him.  But he had gotten used to failures again and again.  When the reverse happened, he panicked.  By the time he collected himself, it was too late; she’d moved on to a doctor.  In retrospect, she wasn’t actually in love with him, not in the way Brock wanted.  She just liked the idea of marriage.  (That wasn’t always enough, he knew; his own parents were a good lesson at that.)  But that wasn’t the point.  This time would be different.  If this was just another mirage, another disappointment, he would enjoy the lie for as long as he could.  He had to believe in a miracle of love.  If not, then what else was there to live for?_

_…_

**_***_ **

_…_

_He should have known it was too good to last.  He ran after Ash and Misty into the heart of the mansion.  Just as with his feeling of love, so bright just a few minutes ago, the house’s once-glamorous visage had crumbled.  He had been upset – no, angry – when Ash attacked Ninetales.  This was different from their usual efforts to rein him in when he hit on a girl.  He let Misty pull him away and break up his speeches, but he could let those things slide.  Here, when he had made a decision that was reciprocated, what right did they have to interfere with his happiness?  But then Lokoko vanished, and all the illusions faded.  He couldn’t really hold it against them, any more than with the Maiden’s Peak incident.  Ash and Misty were his friends, and they wanted to keep him safe – even if it hurt his heart.  As one who had studied in medicine, he had to bitterly accept that reality; cures were painful, but necessary._

_They led him into a room at the heart of the ruins.  He narrowed his eyes and stared in puzzled bemusement at the portrait on the far wall.  The handsome fellow, sitting beside Ninetales in the painting, looked just like Brock.  Ash tried to tell him something, but then Ninetales returned.  Ninetales had lost its kind demeanor and instead hissed like a cornered animal.  Brock’s heart went out to it.  How desperate was it, after all those years of being alone except for Lokoko?_

_Something Ash said caught his attention, and his heart jumped in shock.  The owner had been gone for two centuries?!  His mind began to race as he started placing the pieces together.  Before, he had judged Ninetales as an average-aged, albeit exceptionally well-bred, young Ninetales, probably under a hundred years.  This new information changed everything.  Ninetales could live up to a thousand years, and their tails’ power grew exponentially with age.  If Ninetales had already reached a fifth of its full age, who knew how powerful it could be?  And even younger ones could use Psychic and Ghost powers, both of which had the affinity for illusions.  He glanced at the table, and saw a red ball, with one end decorated with a blue and white cap.  He took a closer look and confirmed his suspicion.  It was a Pokéball.  That meant…_

_Brock turned back to the center of the room, where the fight had reached the climax.  Ash and Pikachu had fallen, and Ninetales howled in triumph.  Brock looked at Ninetales and Lokoko for a moment, and then hardened his heart.  He picked up the Pokeball and stood tall.  “Ninetales,” he commanded, “return!”  Ninetales’ fierce snarl weakened for a moment, and it embraced the pull of the ball.  Brock smiled, but then faltered as Lokoko approached.  Given the clues he already had, he had a sinking feeling about the romance he had been so sure about just hours before._

_…_

**_***_ **

_…_

_As Lokoko – no, Ninetales – explained her story, Brock reflected on the Pokémon’s long and sad tale.  Lokoko was no more than another illusion created by Ninetales to recreate her former, happy life.  She had been the favorite Pokémon of the mansion’s master, some two hundred years ago.  When he went on a trip, he left her behind with the servants to await his return in a month.  But he never came back.  One by one, the servants left, leaving Ninetales all alone as she continued to wait.  Finally, she decided to leave too, only to find a force binding her to the abandoned home._

_He looked at the worn, old Pokéball in wonder.  He’d seen a number of unusual Pokéballs while traveling with Ash – from the antique balls Sammy used when he went through time with Celebi to the G.S. Ball – but he’d never seen one with such a strong link to the captured Pokémon.  Left all alone in the mountains, Ninetales struggled to keep the illusion of her old life alive.  And then Brock, looking just like her old master, showed up.  He could only imagine the pain Ninetales was going through even now, forced to confront the truth that her master was not back, and never would be._

_He opened his mouth to speak, but froze when a net descended on Ninetales from above.  He looked up at the Meowth balloon and groaned.  Of all the times for them to show up._

…

**_***_ **

…

Team Rocket actually did good things once in a while, Brock reflected, whether they intended to or not.  The shattered ball in his hands testified to the chaos they always left in their wake.  Usually it was a bad thing, but for once they did something right.  With the ball destroyed, Ninetales had nothing tying her down to this decayed mansion.  The sun had come up, dispelling the last illusions of grandeur on the decrepit complex – just as his illusion of love had faded away.  Even though Ninetales was Lokoko in a sense, it didn’t matter anyway, for she could now run free.  The image of Lokoko was gone, and he would never see that beautiful face again, or Ninetales.

 

He pushed back his sorrow over the lost, illusionary love, and smiled warmly to Ninetales.  However much he loved girls, he also cared deeply for Pokémon, and he could only feel happy for Ninetales now that she was free from her long ordeal.  He held the broken shards of the ball before her.  “Your Pokéball’s been broken.  That means you’re free now to go anywhere you like.” 

 

Misty nodded.  “I’m sure that’s what your master would want from you,” she said. 

 

Brock stood up and took a step back.  Ninetales stared at him for a long moment.  Then she stepped forward, toward him.  Brock froze, taken aback by this.  Then he understood what she wanted, and gently petted her fur.

 

“Huh?” Ash said.  “What’s going on?  I thought Ninetales wanted to be free.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s the whole story, Ash,” Brock said.  He remembered Lokoko – no, Ninetales’ – words.  She was not miserable simply due to being here, or she would have tried to leave before the other servants all vanished one by one.  It was only then, when she was alone, that she attempted to leave the manor.  Two hundred years with no one but herself.  In the end, being free from the ball’s limit did not solve her loneliness.

 

“Ninetales,” Brock said, “a lot has changed over the centuries.  But if you want, you can come with us, until you feel at home again in the world.” 

 

Ninetales moved forward, but then backed off slightly.  Brock wondered why, but then glanced down at his right arm.  He had naturally grabbed a Pokéball.  “I understand,” Brock said.  He put the ball away. 

 

“But Brock,” Misty pointed out, “if Ninetales doesn’t have a trainer, everyone is going to be trying to catch her.” 

 

“Then I will provide one,” Lokoko’s voice said.  The image of Lokoko appeared in front of Ninetales.  “I have learned to maintain my illusions for days on end, so I can avoid discovery.” 

 

“And we’ll be there too,” Brock said. 

 

“All right!” Ash said.  “Welcome to the team, Ninetales!” 

 

“If it is all right,” Lokoko’s image said, “I would like to be called Lokoko.  I have used that name for a number of years now.” 

 

She glanced at Brock with warm gratitude, and Brock smiled calmly.  “Let’s go,” he said.  “We still have a long journey ahead of us.”  And so, with the mist fading, the party headed on through the mountains, with a new friend beside them, as the journey continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Pokémon episode I ever watched was “Wake Up Snorlax”. Nothing too important happened in that episode. However, I was exposed to fun characters, humorous antics, and a beautiful world. At the end, when I saw the subtitle, “To be continued”, I wanted to see where the journey would go. 
> 
> Since then, I have come to love Pokémon, and it is all thanks to that one “filler” episode. Many people dislike the fillers, and given a lot of them I can understand the distaste. Yet I also feel that the fillers are an important part of the series. Many of my favorite episodes have been fillers. More than that, the fillers symbolize the sense of vivid, infinite potential waiting in the Pokémon world and in Ash’s boundless journey. Every person and place visited in an episode, even if they are never seen again, shows up another small piece of the Pokémon world. This story was made out of my love for those one-episode characters and plots, and my thoughts on what if one of them - and a certain character of the day - came to have importance on the adventure as a whole.


	2. Episode 1: Martial Arts Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Ri2 for his beta work.

_**Episode I: Martial Arts Madness** _

 

“Any idea how much farther this cave goes?” Ash asked as he and the others walked through the dimly lit tunnel.  At least there were lanterns along the way, so they knew they were going the right way, and not lost like whenever Ash got a bright idea.

 

It had been a few days since they had met up with Lokoko, and they were still on their way to Mahogany Town for Ash’s next gym battle.  They were getting close, Brock assured him, but Ash wanted to get there as soon as possible, hence their taking an underground shortcut to avoid meandering through the mountains. 

 

Ninetales sniffed the air carefully.  “We should be approaching the exit,” Lokoko assured them.

 

“Thanks,” Misty said gratefully.  “It’s impressive that you remembered this shortcut, after all those years in the mansion.”

 

“It _has_ changed a lot,” Lokoko pointed out, feeling melancholy.  She looked at the strange lights hanging from the walls, encased in smooth glass.  No flames were visible within, and the lights were connected by some kind of wire.  She wondered how such strange and mysterious devices work.  Brock said they had something to do with electricity, but there was a large gap between the occasional Electric Pokémon used to light the way at night and these independent lights.  More than the change in the lighting though, the biggest change was in the tunnel’s emptiness.  “This used to be the primary trade route between Ecruteak and Mahogany Town” she told them.  “Once in a while, we would order rare woods from the lake people to renovate the mansion.”  Now though, the once-bustling tunnel was practically deserted.  The world had changed so much since she last left the mansion.  It made her sad for some reason.

 

Brock rustled her fur comfortingly.  “Don’t worry,” he said quietly.  “Even if this isn’t the world you remember, it’s still a beautiful place.”  Lokoko smiled.  “Thank you, Brock,” she said gratefully

 

“Come on!” Ash interrupted.  “We need to get to the gym as soon as we can!”  He dashed ahead recklessly, as was his wont.  Pikachu eagerly rushed behind him.

 

Lokoko concealed a frown.  She was happy to travel with Brock, her savior, but she did not understand why he trailed along those other two humans.  The boy was especially annoying with his constant, restless energy and childish naiveté.  Yet Brock patiently tolerated his excitability.  Just what was it about that boy that made him so special to Brock and the others? 

 

To their surprise, Ash was waiting outside the exit.  “What’s the matter, Ash?” Misty said, surprised that Ash had actually waited for them. 

 

Ash pointed ahead of them.  Nearby, there was a lavender, humanoid, Pokémon, wearing tattered brown pants and shoes, and with blunt knobs protruding from its head.  It sat quietly at the side of the trail up ahead, its head turned downward.  “What kind of Pokémon is that?” he said wonderingly. 

 

He drew out his Pokédex before anyone could reply.  “Tyrogue,” Dexter automatically answered, “the Scuffle Pokémon.  It has a small but energetic body.” 

 

“It doesn’t look very energetic,” Ash noted.  Pikachu scurried up to Tyrogue and waved, but the Pokémon did not respond.

 

“And Tyrogue don’t usually live around here,” Lokoko remarked. 

 

“Do you think it’s hurt?” Misty asked with concern.

 

“Maybe he’s just hungry,” Brock said.  He approached Tyrogue and held out a few Pokémon treats in his hand.  “Hey, how about a snack?”  Tyrogue continued to sit still and ignored Brock. 

 

“Perhaps it wants a different kind of food,” Lokoko suggested.  “Do you have anything else, Brock?” 

 

“Let’s see,” Brock said.  He unzipped his backpack, only to suddenly be knocked to the side.  “H – hey!” he stammered  In a flash, Tyrogue jumped away with several cans of food. 

 

“No, not the food!” Ash exclaimed in horror.

 

“How did it move so fast?” Misty cried in surprise. 

 

“I get it,” Brock said, recovering from the shock.  “It was meditating, waiting for the right moment to strike.” 

 

“Stop marveling at it,” Misty shouted, “and catch it before it takes all our food!”

 

“That’s right,” Ash said, “you won’t get away with this!”  He ran forward, but stopped when nuts began to fall from the nearby tree.  Taking advantage of the distraction, Tyrogue made a run for it.  “Wait up!” Ash yelled as he took chase, Pikachu right behind him.

 

Suddenly, a Primeape dropped from the tree.  Its punch smashed a large hole in the ground, just inches away from Ash.  The Primeape looked closely at Ash for a moment, but then turned away and ran to join Tyrogue, the two climbing up the rocky hill.  “You’re not getting away that easy!” Ash said.  “Go, Bayleef!”  The large, leaf-headed Pokémon burst from its ball with the cry of her name.  “Use Vine Whip!” he ordered. 

 

“Bay bay!”  Bayleef readily complied, and launched her long vines toward the two targets.  Before the vines could reach Tyrogue, the Fighting type focused its power and unleashed Swift.  The shower of energy stars sliced through the Vine Whip and crashed into Bayleef, sending her staggering back. 

 

“Hang in there, Bayleef!” Ash yelled.  Encouraged, Bayleef launched her Vine Whip again.  However, this time Primeape caught the vines and pulled on them, yanking Bayleef off the ground and swinging her around again and again much to her squealing dismay. 

 

“That’s some kind of modification of Seismic Toss!” Brock said, stupefied. 

 

“Bayleef!” Ash yelled desperately.  Primeape finally let go, and Bayleef crashed into a pile of boulders.  The rocks fragmented and tumbled toward the party below.  Lokoko’s image fractured for a moment as Ninetales began to focus her psychic powers to catch the boulders before they crushed everyone.  Before she could, however, her keen eyes caught something flash past her.

 

 The blur slowed down to reveal a well-muscled man.  He fearlessly punched the boulder, splitting it in half.  “Lots of energy,” he yelled, “let’s go!”  A Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee appeared and followed his lead, destroying the remaining rock with a powerful punch and kick respectively.  He jumped into the air and caught Bayleef.  With the boulder gone and Bayleef safe, the man turned his attention to Tyrogue and Primeape, who were standing at the top of the cliff.  They slowly turned away and retreated into the forest.  Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee prepared to follow, but their trainer stopped them.  “We’ll have another chance,” he said.  He then slid down the slope toward the others.  “You kids all right?” he asked the group.

 

“We’re fine,” Lokoko said from in front of Ninetales.  She bowed gracefully.  “Thank you for saving us, kind sir.” 

 

“No problem!” the man said.  He offered a hand to Lokoko, but she shrank back – partially to hide her illusion but also out of caution.  She hadn’t seen anyone like him before.  He wore a martial artist gi and pants, with a headband wrapped around his forehead.  Undeterred by her reaction, he grinned.  “I assume you are traveling to Mahogany Town, right?” 

 

“Yep,” Ash said.  “My name’s Ash.  I’m going to win my next gym badge there.  One more step to becoming a Pokémon Master!”  Pikachu and Bayleef chimed in agreement. 

 

“That’s some dream you have there, kid,” the fighter said. 

 

“Well,” Ash said, “we’ve worked hard to get this far.  I’ve already gotten six badges for Johto.”  He opened his vest, showing the badges inside. 

 

The man froze when he saw one particular badge.  “That’s the Storm Badge!” he said in amazement.  “You mean you fought the legendary Master Chuck?” 

 

“Sure did,” Ash bragged.  “It was a tough fight, but we pulled through in the end.” 

 

“Then it is an honor to meet you,” the man said, bowing slightly, “one who managed to overcome the Master.” 

 

“You know him?” Misty asked. 

 

“Oh, that’s right,” he said.  “I forgot to introduce myself.  I’m Kiyo, black belt under Master Chuck.” 

 

The party stared in awe.  “If Chuck trained you,” Brock said, “then you must be a really strong martial artist and trainer!” 

 

“You’re right,” Kiyo agreed, “but the road to victory always grows steeper.  I have to keep training and work to grow even stronger.”

 

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Misty asked. 

 

“Training, I assume,” Lokoko said.  “This canyon area, with its challenging terrain, has attracted many fighters over the years looking to hone their strength in between the wars.  The Ecruteak Sage even founded a school on the cliffs before moving south.” 

 

Kiyo whistled in amazement.  “Wow, you really know your history,” he said.  “Though the school actually got destroyed in a landslide a century ago, those of us practicing the martial arts still like to come here.” 

 

“It was?” Lokoko said startled.  She felt another pang of sorrow.  Just how much _had_ the world changed while she was locked away?  Coughing to cover her slip, she continued, “in any case, this must be the perfect place for you to meditate in peace while also building up your strength.” 

 

Kiyo nodded.  “Right,” he said, “but that’s not all that I’m here for.  I’m getting my team ready for the P1 Grand Prix.” 

 

Lokoko blinked.  She had no idea what that was.  “The P1 Grand Prix?” she Chatotted helplessly.  

 

“Yep,” Kiyo said.  “It’s a grueling event that stretches competitors to their limits and decides the next Pokémon Battling Champion.” 

 

“That’s cool!” Ash said. 

 

“I remember hearing about that,” Brock recalled.  “Back in Kanto, remember?”  Ash nodded.  He’d entered his Primeape in that competition, and given him away to another trainer who claimed he could help him achieve his full potential. He’d never heard from him again. He wondered idly whatever happened to him…

 

“It’s one of the greatest challenges for a martial artist,” Kiyo said.  “Master Chuck told me that if I can win the tournament, I will prove myself worthy of being a successor to his school.”

 

Brock gazed at him appraisingly, and then smiled.  “Well, then,” he said, “good luck.  If you succeed, we’ll have to compare notes.”

 

“What do you mean, Brock?” Ash asked in confusion.

 

“Oh, nothing, Ash,” Misty said, sharing a look with Brock.  She then turned back to Kiyo.  “So you hope to become a P1 Champion then?”

 

“Actually,” Kiyo admitted, “there hasn’t been a P1 Champion since the last one vanished.  The next tournament is in a few months though, and everyone is eager to prove their worth.” 

 

“Vanished?” Lokoko asked curiously.  “What do you mean?” 

 

“Well,” Kiyo explained, “the last Champion, a Primeape, won the tournament.  But just a few months later, it disappeared.  Apparently it had a trainer before it competed, so maybe it went looking for its old master.”  Ash stiffened slightly, while Pikachu twitched his ears from on top of Ash’s shoulder.  The two glanced at each other for a moment, and then continued to listen tensely.

 

“Wouldn’t the trainer be present at the competition?” Lokoko said. 

 

Kiyo shrugged.  “From what I heard, the original Primeape’s original master was a regular trainer.  He ended up loaning out Primeape to a boxing champ so Primeape could get trained under a real martial arts expert.  I’m not sure if the trainer forgot about him or something else, but he never showed up again.” 

 

Lokoko lowered her head.  “That’s so sad,” she said softly.  She empathized with Primeape, knowing all-too-well what it was like to be left waiting, abandoned.  “No one should be forced to wait like that with no end.” 

 

She lifted her head to talk to Brock, but saw that he, Misty, and Ash, were sharing uneasy glances.  Ash in particular looked nervous.  “Kiyo,” Brock said, “how often does the P1 Grand Prix occur?” 

 

“Every five years,” he answered.  “The last one was held just a couple of years ago.  Since the current champ is gone, though, they decided to move up the timeline for the next one.”  Brock nodded absently, lost in thought. 

 

Ash opened his mouth to ask something, but then a man ran up.  “Kiyo!” he shouted.  “That scoundrel Tyrogue is at it again.” 

 

Kiyo’s face hardened, and his muscles tensed.  “Then let’s go,” said, jumping to his feet.

 

As Kiyo rushed off, followed by Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, Ash held back a little, along with Misty and Brock.  “Guys,” Ash said, “do you think…?” 

 

“Anthony did say that the tournament was going to be in about a year when we left him,” Brock said.  “And we have been on the road for a while.” 

 

“I never heard anything about it,” Ash said anxiously. 

 

“He should have contacted you,” Misty agreed.  “You did exchange contact information, right?”  Ash’s awkward pause made the answer clear.  Misty groaned and put a hand to her face.  “Ash,” she said, “you need to keep better track of these things.” 

 

“I know,” he said glumly, his face falling.  Pikachu nudged his hat and tried to get his spirits up, but to no avail.

 

“What are you talking about?” Lokoko asked in confusion.  The party took a deep breath.

 

“You see,” Brock said slowly, “back in Kanto, Ash caught a Primeape.”

 

A Primeape?  Lokoko’s face remained calm, but Ninetales’ fur stood up as the pieces began to come together.  “You mean…? 

 

“Yes,” Misty said with a nod.  “Both Ash and Brock entered a fighting tournament, and Ash and Primeape ended up winning.  Afterwards, this trainer we met offered to mentor Primeape for the P1 Championship.” 

 

“And you never thought to check on him?” Lokoko demanded, her voice harsh. Ash flinched. 

 

“Well,” he said, struggling for an answer before drooping, “no.” 

 

“How could you do that?!” she cried angrily.  Behind her, Ninetales’ hair began to rise and bristle.

 

“I…just forgot,” he admitted lamely. 

 

“Forgot!” Lokoko screeched.  “Your Pokémon waits hopelessly for you to return, and you say you just _forgot_?!”  The area around Ninetales began to glow blue with psychic energy. 

 

“Lokoko, calm down,” Brock said.  “We can talk about this later.  For now, let’s go help Kiyo.” 

 

“Fine,” Lokoko said.  Ninetales’ energy reluctantly died down, but Lokoko’s face made it clear that the discussion was far from over.

…

***

…

Before they caught up to Kiyo, they encountered Tyrogue’s band, coming straight at them.  Tyrogue and Primeape were riding atop Tauros and leading a crazed stampede forward, straight at the party. 

 

“Totodile!” Ash shouted, sending out the blue crocodile.  “Use Water Gun on the ground to make trenches!”  Totodile nodded, remembering the fight against Whitney’s Miltank at Goldenrod.  It shot water into the ground, creating a row of trenches in the herd’s path before they could trample over everyone.  Stymied, the various Tauros scattered, forcing Tyrogue and Primeape to dismount. 

 

Ash and the party stood firm.  “You’re not getting away this time,” Ash said.  “Pika pika!” Pikachu agreed.  Primeape snorted and suddenly jumped forward.  Before Ash could react, Primeape stole his hat and placed it on his head.  “That’s my hat!” Ash said.  “Give it back!”  Primeape just stood beside Tyrogue and taunted Ash.  Pikachu’s tail twitched slightly, and Pikachu looked at the other Pokémon curiously.

 

“This seems strangely familiar,” Misty remarked.

 

Tyrogue turned away to depart, but saw that Kiyo was approaching with his team.  “Thanks, Ash,” the martial artist said.  “I’ll take it from here.  Hitmonchan, Punch Attack!”  Hitmonchan rushed forward and began to punch left and right at Tyrogue.  However, the smaller Pokémon easily weaved past each fist, dodging the blows. 

 

“Hitmonchan hasn’t gotten a single hit on Tyrogue,” Misty observed. 

 

“Tyrogue must be predicting Hitmonchan’s attacks by watching its stance,” Brock concluded. 

 

“And that is simply on the defensive,” Lokoko said.  “What happens when Tyrogue changes tactics?” 

 

Sure enough, Hitmonchan powered up for a Mega Punch, only for Tyrogue to dodge at the last second.  Thrown forward by the inertia, Hitmonchan crashed into a tree.  Now taking the offensive, Tyrogue charged forward and rammed its head into Hitmonchan, sending the boxer to the ground. 

 

Kiyo recalled Hitmonchan to its Pokeball, and signaled Hitmonlee to step forward.  Hitmonlee nodded and jumped into the air.  “Show Tyrogue the power of your Rolling Kick!” Kiyo ordered. 

 

Hitmonlee leaped toward Tyrogue with its legs tensed to strike, but Tyrogue ducked out of the way.  Hitmonlee nearly followed its counterpart’s collision into a tree, but Tyrogue caught one of its coiled legs, swinging Hitmonlee around before slamming it into the ground. 

 

Primeape watched approvingly.  After seeing that Hitmonlee was knocked out, Tyrogue turned to leave.  “Wait, Tyrogue!” Kiyo said.  Tyrogue continued forward without looking back, followed by Primeape. 

 

“Hey, at least give back my hat!” Ash yelled.  Primeape turned back to face Ash.  It grabbed the bill of the cap and reversed the hat.  Ash blinked in confusion.  That style was disturbingly similar to how he often wore his hat. Primeape took off the hat, wadded it in a ball, and threw it back at Ash.  Hit in the stomach, Ash fell back with a grunt of pain.  Primeape laughed for a moment, but then turned serious and retreated into the bushes. 

 

“Ash, are you okay?” Misty said. 

 

“I’m fine,” Ash said.  However, he continued to stare forward into the woods in confusion. 

 

“The hat…” he muttered.  Brock paused, as something clicked.  He opened his mouth to ask Ash something, but was interrupted when a crowd of people approached. 

 

“Where’s that Tyrogue?” the leader demanded. 

 

“He…escaped,” Kiyo admitted. 

 

“Again?!” the man said furiously.  “How long is it going to take for you to catch that troublemaker?” 

 

“I’ve had it,” another person said.  “Enough fooling around!  It’s about time we brought in the police and threw those Pokémon in jail where they belong!” 

 

Kiyo waved his arms to dissuade them.  “I understand your anger,” he said, “but I have a better way of dealing with this.  I’m sure that I can resolve this.  I just need a little more time.” 

 

“How much more time do you need?” a villager asked skeptically.  “You showed up a month ago, and that Tyrogue still causes trouble every day.”

 

“Yeah,” another man agreed.  “And that Primeape’s always ready to step in if Tyrogue’s about to be caught!” 

 

“I know that I can change that Tyrogue for the better,” Kiyo said.  “You just have to give me this one chance.”  The farmers glared angrily at Kiyo, but he remained tall and firm. 

 

“Very well, Kiyo,” said an aged man who pressed through the crowd.  “If it means that much to you, we’ll give you that chance.  But mark my words, if either of those Pokémon destroys one more inch of our property, or steals one more piece of food, we’ll take matters into our own hands.” 

 

“I understand,” Kiyo said. 

 

“Good.”  The crowd walked back toward their town. 

 

“Are you sure that you can change Tyrogue, Kiyo?” Misty said in concern. 

 

“Yes,” Kiyo said.  “Tyrogue isn’t inherently bad, after all.  Part of the issue is its pride – which it has for good reasons, I admit, given its fighting capabilities.  But the greater problem is that it simply distrusts humans.”  His head lowered slightly.  “And I can understand why it does.”

 

“Why?” Brock said. 

 

“Because Tyrogue was abandoned,” Kiyo said. 

 

“Abandoned?” Ash Chatotted. 

 

“Yes,” Kiyo said.  “Right in the middle of some vigorous training.  I was meditating by the river when I saw it stagger past and collapse from exhaustion.  It must have run for miles.  I tried to nurse it back to health, but it knocked me away and fled, refusing to trust me.” 

 

“Many abandoned Pokémon don’t last long,” Brock said, “especially if they were injured beforehand.  Tyrogue must be exceptionally hardy to have survived on its own like that.” 

 

“Yes,” Kiyo said.  “And it is that determination to live, to triumph when its trainer dismissed its power, that captured my heart.  I know that it has the heart of a champion.  I want to train beside it, so we can both learn and become stronger, as a team.” 

 

“That’s too bad,” Lokoko said sympathetically.  She knew what it was like to be alone and forgotten.  “What about the Primeape?” 

 

“Actually,” Kiyo said.  “I really don’t know much about it.  It showed up a little after Tyrogue recovered, so I assume that Primeape helped Tyrogue recover from its injuries.  What its past was though, I cannot tell.” 

 

“It was the champion of the P1 Grand Prix,” Ash said quietly.  His head was turned down, with his hat covering his face. 

 

“You mean the lost champion?!” Kiyo exclaimed in surprise.  “But how do you know?”

 

“Because I was its trainer,” Ash said solemnly.

…

**_***_ **

…

Watching and listening from the nearby bluffs, Team Rocket chucked evilly.  “So,” Jessie mused, “that Primeape used to be the Twerp’s Pokémon.  Who would have thought it would turn up, after all this time?” 

 

“That Primeape was a powerful fighter even then,” James reflected. 

 

“It sure was,” Meowth said.  “Even after we stole a top-grade Pokémon and cheated like heck, it still beat us in dat tournament.” 

 

“Both of them would make great presents for the Boss,” James said.

 

“You’ve got it!” Meowth said.  “Imagine da Boss, after a long meal, learns dat he’s gained ten pounds.  But with someone to spar with, da Boss will say, ‘This makes me feel like I’m back in my youth.  I owe it all to Meowth and his friends for this excellent gift.’  And then it’ll be promotion time for sure!” 

 

The reality of Team Rocket’s ruthless leader remained distant to the team, who all nodded eagerly at the plan.  “And with two Fighting type Pokémon,” James said, “that’s double the reward!” 

 

Jessie, however, paused.  “That’s a good plan,” she said, “but I have a better one.” 

 

“You do?” Meowth said curiously. 

 

“What’s that?” James asked. 

 

“Think about it,” Jessie said.  “Apparently no one knows about who Primeape’s trainer was before it won that competition.  So if we say take it to the tournament committee and say that we’re its trainer, then all the prize money is rightfully ours.” 

 

“You’re right!” Meowth said.  “Not only will we get back in good graces with the Boss, but we’ll also be swimming in luxury!” 

 

“But Jessie,” James pointed out, “how are we going to catch both of them?  We only got beat up the last time we went after Primeape, and that was when it was still in the wild.” 

 

“No problem,” Jessie said.  She smirked.  “We’ll let the Twerps solve the problem for us.  Let’s prepare for Operation MuscleMan.”

…

**_***_ **

…

“So,” Kiyo said, “that Primeape is yours, and the one who won the Grand Prix?” 

 

Ash nodded somberly.  They were sitting by a fire back at Kiyo’s training camp for the night.  “When we first met, it tried to steal my hat.  That’s how I know that it’s him.” 

 

“And not because he looks exactly like the Primeape you used to have?” Lokoko said.  She sneered in disgust.  “Oh, I forgot, you hu – to humans all Pokémon look alike.”  Ash flinched.

 

 “I always thought that the Primeape did seem exceptionally strong,” Kiyo mused.

 

“I wonder why he’s working with Tyrogue,” Misty wondered. 

 

“Perhaps they have bonded over their shared abandonment by selfish, _heartless_ trainers,” Lokoko suggested, causing Ash to grimace.  Pikachu patted his partner’s back comfortingly.

 

“Right now,” Kiyo said, “I can’t worry about that.  Primeape hasn’t yet interfered in any of Tyrogue’s fights.  I need to convince Tyrogue to accept my offer to train together before it’s too late.” 

 

“He’s right,” Ash said agreed.  “Besides, Primeape is my responsibility.” 

 

“If so,” Lokoko said angrily, “then why did you abandon him?”  Ash flinched. 

 

“I’m kind of curious myself, Ash,” Brock said.  “After all, you had just started to finally work things out with Primeape.” 

 

“I know,” Ash said.  “That’s why I let him go.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Lokoko said. 

 

“Primeape never obeyed me,” Ash said.  “All it wanted to do was beat me up.  But then, after I caught it from falling in the tournament, he smiled.” 

 

“So?” Lokoko said. 

 

“That’s when I realized what Primeape respected – strength.  And then I could understand why he didn’t want to listen to me.  Why would he, when I can’t even lift my own weight?  I made it up to him by taking his fall for him, but I knew I would just weigh him down.  So I smiled, and wished him the best.  He’d do better on his own, proving his power as a martial artist, than having to put up with me.” 

 

The group was silent for some time.  Then Brock spoke.  “Ash,” he said, “you have a good heart, but sometimes you just don’t see things.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Ash said. 

 

“He means that you are weak and stupid,” Lokoko said.  She glanced to Brock for confirmation, but to her shock he shook his head.

 

“What I _mean_ is that Primeape’s respect wasn’t based simply on physical strength,” Brock said.  “It was your choice to help him, to endure some of his pain, that made him bond with you.  It’s your heart first and foremost that has led so many Pokémon to follow you.” 

 

“And how many has that heart led astray?” Lokoko said.  Behind her, Ninetales growled.

 

“I…didn’t think of it like that,” Ash said quietly. 

 

Brock put a hand on Ash’s shoulder to comfort him.  “You were still learning,” he said.  “A month or two later, you tried to leave Pikachu behind with that den of wild Pikachus, thinking he wanted to stay with them.  Only you got a different reaction than you expected, remember?” 

 

“Yeah,” Ash admitted.  He looked at his partner sheepishly.  He thought that Pikachu would rather be in the wild without a trainer, but it turned out that Pikachu didn’t want to be anywhere except beside Ash.  He stared nostalgically at his buddy, but the moment between the two was interrupted when they sensed the building energy around Lokoko.

 

Fed up by this latest discovery, Lokoko finally snapped.  “Another one?!  Exactly how many Pokémon have you tried to get rid of?”

 

Misty laughed nervously.  “That’s, uh, not important right now.”

 

“Not important?!”  The energy around Lokoko and Ninetales flared, and Ash and Misty felt their feet slightly leave the ground.  “This mess is all because your friend seems to have a habit of abandoning his Pokémon, and you say it isn’t important!” 

 

Ash began to move higher, but Brock grabbed him and pulled him down.  Seeing this, Lokoko wavered.  “I am going to walk through the forest,” she said, glaring at Ash.  “Who knows, if I get the inkling I might even decide to go hunting, to let off some stress.”  She and Ninetales walked off into the woods.

 

Misty got to her feet, but Brock stopped her.  “I’ll go after her later,” he said.  “Right now, she needs some time to herself.

 

“Anyway, Ash,” he continued, “you have to understand that your Pokémon love you.  You aren’t holding them back.”

 

“You’re sure?” Ash said worriedly.

 

“Of course,” Brock said.  “Do you think even half the world’s trainers and Pokémon would attempt some of those stunts you pull, just to save one person or Pokémon?  But you persevere, and don’t give up.  That’s why so many of the people and Pokémon you’ve met have come to respect you.” 

 

“And you remembered about Pidgeot, at least,” Misty pointed out.  “I think Tracey still has a sketch of it perching on your newly-won trophy from the Orange League.”

 

“Oh,” Brock said in surprise.  “I didn’t know that.  I was still…resting back at Pallet Town.

 

“The point is,” he said, “even if you make mistakes sometimes, you always find a way to make up for it somehow.”

 

“Right,” Ash said.  He pumped his fist.  “I’ll make things up to Primeape, any way I can!” 

 

“Pika Pika!”  Pikachu chimed in agreement at Ash’s side.

 

“And I’ll do the same for Tyrogue,” Kiyo said.  “Thanks to you, I think I finally see how I can open up Tyrogue’s heart.”

…

**_***_ **

...

Ninetales stared out into the night sky.  The moon was nearly full, illuminating the many valleys and crags below.  The atmosphere helped her calm herself.  But she also found the silence disheartening, after so many years of being alone.  She had all the freedom she wanted now, and could explore the world around her.  Yet, she was also afraid of that world.  Still, even a strange new world was better than her old, empty one.  Therefore, she felt a mild sense of relief when she heard footsteps behind her.

 

“You can really see a lot of stars in the mountain,” Brock said.  He walked out of the forest and sat beside Ninetales over the bluff.  “I used to go up into the mountains outside Pewter when I had the time, and just stare out into the vast space.” 

 

They were silent for a moment, and then Lokoko’s visage reappeared.  “Why?” she asked.  “You care about Pokémon.  How can you stand to be around him when he does things like that?” 

 

“Because,” Brock said, “I have also seen him help countless Pokémon, including many abandoned ones.” 

 

This gave Lokoko pause.  “Besides myself, you mean?” she said dubiously.  She really didn’t give the black-haired child much credit for her rescue – in her opinion all the credit went to Brock. 

 

“Yes,” he said.  “Some of his first Pokémon were ones who had been abandoned by their first trainers.  They were wary of starting things over, but Ash kept with them and won their hearts.  He ran through a bitter storm to stop a Charmander’s tail flame from going out, and defended a team of Squirtle that others had dismissed as troublemakers.  And because of that, they chose to follow Ash.” 

 

Lokoko pondered this, but then something occurred to her.  “I do not recall there being a Charmander or Squirtle – or any evolutions of those lines, for the matter – with him now. 

 

Brock winced at this, and her anger returned.  “Well,” he said, “most of Ash’s Pokémon are back at Professor Oak’s.  They’re taken good care of there, and Ash always spends time with them when he returns home.” 

 

“Most, you said,” she emphasized.  “Are the two you spoke of there?”  Brock hesitated, giving all the proof she needed.  “So he abandoned them in the end too,” she concluded. 

 

“No,” Brock said.  “That’s what makes Ash different.  He did not force his Pokémon to leave.  They left of their own will, and with his blessings.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Lokoko asked.

 

Squirtle rejoined his old squad and became a firefighter,” Brock explained, “while Charizard is training at the Charizific Valley.  Both came to realize that they wanted to pursue those dreams, even when those paths diverge from Ash’s own journey.  So Ash let them go and wished them the best.” 

 

Lokoko blinked wonderingly at that.  She had heard of the fabled valley before; only the greatest Charizards dared to test their strength there.  “I don’t understand,” she said. 

 

“It’s like this,” Brock said.  “Ash is someone who believes in dreams, and one of his dreams, something deep in his subconscious, is to help people fulfill their own dreams.  I think that’s why so many Pokémon have chosen to come with him, even though his catching abilities leave a lot to be desired. 

 

“But his Pokémon have their own dreams.  And Ash is too kind-hearted to let himself get in the way.” 

 

“That’s why he gave up Primeape?” Lokoko said.  “You are sure he wasn’t happy about getting rid of him?” 

 

Brock shook his head.  “Ash smiled for Primeape, but I caught him wiping a few tears when we returned to the road.  He never likes having to leave his Pokémon, his friends.  But he forces himself to do so, when he feels that he is holding them back.” 

 

“But he didn’t help Primeape,” Lokoko said.  Her voice began to crack; while Lokoko could only simulate crying, Ninetales certainly was.  “He only made things worse.”

 

“Yes,” Brock said.  “But accidents happen, and even the best of people make mistakes.  The most we can do is move forward, accepting our own faults and forgiving others’.” 

 

Lokoko and Ninetales glared at Brock.  “You expect me to agree with that?!” she demanded.  “What makes you think I could ever understand and forgive him?” 

 

“Why did you welcome me?” Brock said.  At this, Ninetales let its fur drop, and Lokoko quieted.  “If you truly hated me,” Brock continued, “you could have had your revenge on me in a number of ways.  Instead, you wished for me to stay, and tried to convinced yourself that your master had returned.  Why, if he left you for all those years?” 

 

Lokoko didn’t say anything.  “I think,” Brock said, “you never stopped loving your master.” 

 

“Even on the days I cursed him,” Lokoko said quietly, “I always looked back on our days together, and smiled.”  Then she shook violently.  “Why didn’t he come back!” she moaned.  “One month, he said.  No more.  Why?” 

 

Brock gently petted Ninetales.  “Sometimes,” he said, “things just happen.  Things you never expected, never wanted to face.  But they still happen.”  He looked out at the sky.  “Even the stars fade in time, replaced by new ones.  The world we live in is always changing.  And sometimes, those changes mean that we have to say goodbye.” 

 

“Then what can we do?” she said. 

 

“Live and enjoy life,” he said.  “And fix the problems you start.  That’s why I admire Ash.  He’s had a rough journey, but he never gives up on his dreams, or anyone he cares about – a number larger than the sands on a beach.  That’s why he won’t give up on Primeape.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Lokoko said. 

 

“Positive,” he said.  “Just watch him tomorrow.  I think you’ll start to understand who he truly is.” 

 

“Very well,” she said.  “I will watch, and try to see what it is about him that binds so many Pokémon – and you – to him.”

…

**_***_ **

…

            The next day, Kiyo led the party to a group of rocks between the forest and the bluffs.  “This is one of Tyrogue’s favorite hangouts,” he said.  “He’s bound to be around here somewhere.” 

 

He cupped his hands and called out into the surrounding cliffs.  “Tyrogue!” he shouted.  “I challenge you, as one martial artist to another, to a duel so that we may prove to each other our strengths as fighters!” 

 

After a few moments of waiting, Tyrogue slowly appeared, walking down the rocky hills, with Primeape a few steps behind. 

 

“How do you plan to change your strategy from the last time?” Brock asked. 

 

“Easy,” Kiyo said.  His Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan stepped back.  “By battling it myself.” 

 

“You mean you’re going to actually fight it head-on?” Misty said, dumbfounded.

 

“Yes,” Kiyo said.  He patted his hands together in anticipation.  “This is the only way to prove myself worthy of Tyrogue’s respect.”  Tyrogue stepped forward, and the two began to eye each other warily. 

 

Primeape moved further up the mountain for a better view, but Ash interrupted.  “Primeape!” he yelled.  “I want to settle our own issues too!”  “Pika pika!” Pikachu agreed from beside his friend.  Primeape gazed at Ash for a moment, and then stepped forward.  Suddenly, he snatched Ash’s hat from his head and leaped back on the rocks. 

 

Ash was unperturbed, and moved up the hill, Pikachu beside him all the way.  “I won’t back away,” he said.  “No more avoiding the past.  We’ll confront the future, together!”  Primeape moved farther up the increasingly steep cliff and slapped his butt provokingly, as he did when he was just a Mankey.  Ash’s face hardened in determination and marched forward.

…

**_***_ **

…

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Tyrogue had finished preparing, and the battle began.  Tyrogue was the first to attack, and moved in to punch the human.  However, Kiyo crossed his arms to block the blows.  Tyrogue continued the strike, confident that the human wouldn’t stay in its way for long.  Much to its surprise though, Kiyo only slid back an inch before standing his ground.  “Is that all you can do?” he said.  “Show me your true strength!” 

 

Tryogue jumped back and eyed Kiyo cautiously.  No longer was Kiyo simply a foolish human trying to get in its way.  Now it recognized Kiyo as a true threat.  It adjusted its stance slightly, and Kiyo knew that the real battle had only just begun.  Tyrogue rushed forward with its arms thrust out.  Kiyo braced his arms, but then suddenly it opened its hands and grabbed Kiyo’s exposed arms.  It swung Kiyo over its shoulders and slammed him into the ground.  Tyrogue then stood and waited, hoping for Kiyo to remain defeated.  Undaunted, Kiyo got to his feet. 

 

“You have learned a lot,” he said.  “But so have I.  Now it’s my turn.”  This time, Kiyo went on the offensive, launching chops and punches with his hands.  Tyrogue wove past them, but had more difficulty than with Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan.  Kiyo made sure to conceal the full direction of his attacks until he struck, making it more difficult to judge them ahead of time.  Tyrogue’s speed still kept it ahead, but then a swift upper cut hit its chin and sent it flying.  Tyrogue got to its feet, but a little more shakily.  Kiyo just grinned.  “Now show me what you’re made of!”

…

**_***_ **

…

“Ash, be careful!” Misty yelled up to Ash.  The bluff had become practically vertical, and Ash had to resort to climbing to reach where Primeape was waiting.  Pikachu clung desperately to Ash’s back while anxiously eying the ground below.

 

“I can’t give up,” Ash said.  He gritted his teeth and climbed upward.  Primeape continued to taunt Ash, but now Primeape seemed a little uncertain.  He sometimes threw rocks at Ash, but none of them hit, and Ash kept moving. 

 

Suddenly, the cliff collapsed.  Primeape was still standing on an unbroken chunk, but the part holding Ash plummeted toward the ground.  Ash did not try to grab onto the remaining bluff to catch him.  Instead, he focused all his attention on catching Pikachu.  He sheltered Pikachu in his arms and braced for the impact, but then heard wild grunts beside him.  He opened his eyes to see Primeape running down the cliff.  Primeape tensed his legs, and then sprang out to grab Ash.  The two crashed into the ground, Primeape cushioning Ash’s fall. 

 

Ash shakily got up.  “You okay, Primeape?” he said.  Primeape nodded despite his injuries, but then began to back off again.  Ash prepared to follow again, but paused when his feet brushed against something.  It was his hat.  It had fallen to the ground after the crash.  Ash picked it up and stared at it for a moment.  The official promo hat for the Pokémon League.  He had sent hundreds of postcards in to get it.  The hat had become a symbol for him, of his dream to be a Pokémon Master. 

 

He put the hat on his head, turned it back, and then tossed the hat to Primeape.  Taken by surprise, Primeape missed the pass, and stared at the cap in confusion.  “It’s yours if you want it,” Ash said.  “My dream is to be the greatest Pokémon Master, but to be the greatest trainer I need to keep my Pokémon happy.  If giving it up make things up to you at all, then it’s worth it.” 

 

“You really do care about your Pokémon,” Ninetales said grudgingly through Lokoko.

 

Ash nodded.  “I like Pokémon battles,” he said, “but I love Pokémon more.  And I’ll do anything I can to help them.”

 

Primeape looked at the hat for a minute, and then walked up to Ash.  It slammed the hat onto Ash’s head, knocking him to the ground.  Nevertheless, Ash smiled.  He wrapped Primeape in his arms.  “Welcome back, Primeape,” he said. 

 

“Prime…”  Primeape just nuzzled Ash’s neck in response. 

 

Getting to their feet, they turned back to see how Kiyo’s own struggle was going.  Both he and Tyrogue had become worn out.  Still, both remained standing, refusing to give up.  “How about we finish this in one last strike?” Kiyo suggested.  Tyrogue nodded in agreement.  The two charged at each other, not bothering to conceal their attacks at all this time.  They collided with each other, and fell to the ground.

 

“Kiyo!” Ash said.  “Are you okay?”  Kiyo struggled to get to his feet, Tyrogue mirroring him. Then Kiyo extended a trembling hand to Tyrogue.  The Pokémon stared at it, but then hardened its eyes and took the hand.  Together, they helped each other up. 

 

“So, Tyrogue,” Kiyo said, “willing to be partners?  Together, we’ll accomplish many things.” 

 

Tyrogue nodded, but then broke off when something exploded out of the cliffs.  A strange, large humanoid machine stepped out of the bluff.  It had exaggerated, almost comical fists and feet, along with a martial artist headband on its head.  “Who are you?” Kiyo demanded. 

 

Evil laughs answered him as three figures emerged from the top of the mech.  “Prepare for trouble, no need to shout!” Jessie declared, this time wearing a martial artist outfit instead of her usual uniform. 

 

“And make it double,” James said, dressed similarly, “with a double knock-out!” 

 

“To protect the world with a mean right hook!” 

 

“To unite all peoples with my kick-boxer look!” 

 

“To denounce the evil of honest fights!”

 

 “To get lots of money, and punch out your lights!” 

 

“Jessie!”  Jessie struck a seemingly powerful fighting pose, though she didn’t know a thing about martial arts. 

 

“James!”  He held his left leg up and struggled to maintain balance. 

 

“Team Rocket, winning fights at the speed of light!” 

 

“Surrender now,” James warned, “or we’ll cheat as our right!” 

 

“Meowth, that’s right!” Meowth said, ringing a boxing bell. 

 

“Team Rocket!” Ash said angrily. 

 

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” Misty remarked. 

 

“You’re the ones who need to learn to give up,” Jessie said. 

 

“This time,” James said, “we’re stealing that Tyrogue, and Primeape too.” 

 

“Yeah!” Meowth said.  “With Primeape, we’ll be da new champs of da P1-Grand Prix, with all-ya-can-eat!” 

 

“And with both of them already tired out,” Jessie said triumphantly, “this will be easier than a rigged pro match!”  They returned into the machine, and the mech sprung to life. 

 

“We’ll see about that!” Ash said.  Primeape stepped up beside him. 

 

“Ready for our first battle?” Kiyo asked Tyrogue.  The small fighter nodded and jumped forward. 

 

“Let’s start off with a Super-Mega Punch Deluxe!” Meowth said.  The robot’s hands turned into fists.  The machine charged forward and punched at Tyrogue and Primeape.  The two Pokémon split up to dodge the blow, Tyrogue going left and Primeape going right. 

 

“Go for it, Primeape!” Ash said.  “Catch that punch with your Seismic Toss!”  Primeape nodded.  It dodged another punch, and then grabbed the fist on the return.  The mech tried to break loose, but Primeape stood its ground. 

 

“Come on, Meowth!” Jessie said.  “Don’t let that ape make monkeys of us!” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Meowth said.  The other fist prepared to punch Primeape. 

 

However, the machine was suddenly knocked back by an attack from behind.  “Good work, Tyrogue,” Kiyo said. 

 

“Ugh,” Jessie said.  “We’ll have to take things to phase 2.  James, switch to kicking mode.” 

 

“But Jessie,” James protested, “we haven’t worked out all the –” 

 

“Just do it!”  The legs tensed and then sprung upwards.  The force launched the machine into the air, and Primeape had to let go. 

 

“Here we come!” Jessie crowed triumphantly.  The mech hurtled downward, its legs extended in a flying kick. 

 

“Dodge it!” Kiyo said. 

 

“Same with you, Primeape!” Ash said.  The skilled fighters easily evaded the trajectory of the kick.  With nothing to break the fall, the machine charged toward the ground. 

 

“Abort, abort!” Meowth said desperately, waving his paws desperately. 

 

“I told you,” James said.  “We never found a way to change course after launch!” 

 

The mech crashed into the ground, burying itself up to the waist.  The hands struggled to lift the body up, but broke instead under the pressure.  “Uh, oh,” Meowth said, as defeat rolled closer once again.

 

“Okay,” Ash said.  “Time to finish this!  Primeape – use Karate Chop!” 

 

“Tyrogue, use Jump Kick!” Kiyo commanded. 

 

The two Pokémon charged forward.  “Do something, Meowth!” Jessie demanded. 

 

Meowth nodded and punched buttons.  “We’ll give ‘em everything we got!” he said.  Panels opened up in the top portion of the mech and fired boxing gloves like missiles.  However, Primeape and Tyrogue dodged the attacks and kept moving forward. 

 

At close range, there was nothing that Team Rocket could do but watch as the two prepared for the final blow.  The two Fighting Pokémon exchanged brief nods, and then split up.  Tyrogue leapt into the air, while Primeape continued to rush at the machine.  The berserk pig monkey crashed straight through the metal without flinching.  Team Rocket stared in mute, paralyzed horror as, almost in slow motion, Primeape burst into their command center, caught all three of them in his tightened knuckles, and shoved them into the air.  Guided by Primeape’s upward strike, they broke through the ceiling and began to blast into the sky. 

 

For once though, their blast off was cut short.  Tyrogue, with much more grace than the mech’s awkward attempt, plunged down with its legs extended.  The two opposing forces met, and Tyrogue triumphed, sending Team Rocket hurtling to the ground.  Primeape and Tyrogue landed close to each other and lightly bumped their fists together.  Then they turned and watched as Team Rocket shakily got to their feet. 

 

“For once,” James said stammered, “we didn’t blast off.” 

 

“Maybe…we’re lucky this time,” Jessie said. 

 

“I don’t know,” Meowth said.  “It’s tough enough handling the rides one way without bein’ thrown right back halfway through.” 

 

Eventually, they noticed that the Twerps were still there, standing right in front of them.  “If you’re upset about not blasting off,” Ash said, “I think we can take care of that.  Pikachu?” 

 

Pikachu chirped in agreement.  Faint sparks built on his cheeks before suddenly flashing forward.  With Team Rocket only a few feet away by that point, they were airborne in seconds.

 

“You know, Jessie,” James said, pounding his hands together as something occurred to him, “I think I know the solution to our problem.  We just have to avoid going up to begin with.” 

 

“Great going,” Meowth said sarcastically.  “When you figure out how to stop that, let me know.” 

 

“Why don’t we just focus on making the best of the landings?” Jessie suggested.  “In any case, it doesn’t matter, because we’re blasting off again!”

 

Back on the ground, Ash and Kiyo approached their Pokémon.  “Nice job, Tyrogue,” Kiyo said.  “So, are you willing to come with me?”  Tyrogue nodded, but then hesitated.  It turned to Primeape questioningly.  Primeape stepped forward, and patted Tyrogue on the shoulder.  Tyrogue bowed to Primeape, and then turned to join Kiyo. 

 

“I get it,” Brock said.  “That’s why Primeape was with Tyrogue.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Misty said. 

 

“Primeape’s been training Tyrogue,” he explained.  “Primeape wants Tyrogue to be its successor at the P1 Grand Prix, and now it thinks that both Kiyo and Tyrogue are ready for the next step.” 

 

“Thank you,” Kiyo told Primeape.  He bowed before the P1 champion.  “I won’t let you down.” 

 

Primeape nodded and turned to Ash.  “So,” Ash said, stumbling for words.  “Do you want to come with us again, Primeape?  I don’t really know much about martial arts, but I can learn more.  And together we can win at the Pokémon League.  What do you say?”  He offered his hand. 

 

Primeape carefully took Ash’s hand, but then suddenly slammed Ash to the ground. 

 

“What?” Misty said in shock.  She thought things were finally working out between the two of them.

 

Ash tried to get to his feet, but Primeape stopped him and began to gesture impatiently.  Slowly, the meaning became clear.  “You want me to do sit-ups?” Ash said, baffled.  Primeape nodded, not taking no for an answer, and was already getting Ash set for warm-ups. 

 

“I guess Primeape wants to train Ash now,” Brock said. 

 

“I suppose that is one way to keep your trainer in line,” Lokoko said as she hid her giggles behind her long sleeves.

 

“Makes you wonder who’s really the trainer,” Misty commented wryly. 

 

Ash just grunted as he struggled to break out of Primeape’s hold.  He stared at Pikachu, but the yellow mouse just shrugged, knowing better than to get in the way of the determined trainer.  Primeape continued to have Ash do push-ups, all the while standing on his back.  His trainer’s training had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some of you may wish to point out that I made a couple of splits from canon here, and I wish to address both. First, the reference to Ash reuniting with Pidgeot. I know that there never was such an episode. However, keep in mind that the show only covers part of Ash’s adventures. It took the party two weeks two get from Cerulean to Vermillion, and the episodes only cover a little over half that time. There is a lot of open space for interpretation, as I am doing in this case. It’s plausible that Ash could have met up with Pidgeot again when returning from the Orange Islands, only Pidgeot continued to stay with its new flock. It would have been better to have an actual episode of the reunion, but there’s nothing contradicting it either.
> 
> Primeape, on the other hand, is a more serious matter. He never appeared in the episode I’m basing this on. I know that; I’m just choosing to alter canon in this case. Don’t worry, I intend to adhere to the anime canon as much as possible. Most of the time, I’m going to consider how the canon would naturally change with the new events and characters. However, if push comes to shove in small cases like this, I am going to set canon aside and make my own story.
> 
> I have two reasons for this. First, doing so gives me the freedom to explore new ideas within plots that have already been done in the canon, and make the results into something unique. Take for instance this episode. I know that Tyrogue is canonically helped by a wild Mankey and Primeape. But let us see what happens if we replace those two with another, familiar Primeape. The entire focus of the episode shifts in a new, interesting direction.
> 
> Second, there is a deeper reason I plan to shift around canon some: unlike in the canon, I have an endgame in mind. I like how long the anime has lasted, with Ash’s adventures never ending, but I’ve also noticed the downsides. Ash is never able to fully develop as a character, and moves forward are always reversed, so that the story can continue to move on with no destination. I, on the other hand, have a specific end already in mind for this story. It may take several seasons, if I can get that far, but there will be an end. Some discarded points from canon may become active, and old prophecies accelerated. I don’t know whether I will live long enough to write the finale, but, like Ash, I will keep moving forward to that final destination, the end of my journey.
> 
> So sit back, and get ready. This is going to be a blast.


	3. Episode 2: Evolution Confusion

**Episode II: Evolution Confusion**

 

            “Hup two, hup two!”  Ash panted as he ran ahead of the group through the forest. 

 

“Wait up, Ash!” Misty called.  “Don’t get too carried away.” 

 

“Me carried away?” Ash noted pointedly.  In his opinion, Primeape, currently standing on his back, was the one carried away.  He had just recaptured Primeape a few days ago, and the P1 Champion was already working to get his new protégé in shape, whether he liked or not.

 

Primeape hopped off Ash’s back for a brief rest, leaving the wearied “trainer” to collapse in a heap.  Despite his exhaustion, Ash was in high spirits.  “After we get to Mahogany Town, it’ll be just one more badge to go.” 

 

“The trouble is getting there,” Brock said, glancing up from the map to examine a particular tree.  “I think we passed this same spot a couple hours ago.” 

 

Misty groaned.  “Meaning we’re lost again,” she concluded. 

 

“Does this happen often?” Lokoko said. 

 

“Whenever Ash decides to blaze the trail,” Misty said dryly. 

 

“Hey!” Ash said, jumping to his feet indignantly.  “I always know where I’m going.  Isn’t that right, Pikachu?”  Ash turned to his friend for affirmation, but paused when there was no answer.  “Pikachu?” 

 

Brock looked around, and then pointed to the trail behind them.  “Back there!”  With Primeape keeping Ash busy, Pikachu had taken to walking around on his own.  However, he was now lying in the middle of the trail, unable to stand up. 

 

“Pikachu!”  Ash ran over and cradled him in his arms.  “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Pika…”  Pikachu just moaned in response. 

 

“Hey,” Misty said, “something’s wrong with Togepi too.”  Sure enough, the little egg Pokémon was drooping, too weak to even cry.  “She doesn’t feel feverish though,” Misty said.  “What do you think, Brock?”  However, Brock had noticed something else.  Pokémon were crawling out from the bushes.  Misty froze when she saw Bug-type Pokémon, but then noticed that they were hardly in the mood to fight.  Indeed, all of the Pokémon, from Rattata to Oddish, looked sick. 

 

“Something strange is going on,” Brock said.  “It looks like all the Pokémon in the forest are getting sick.”

 

            “That’s odd,” Lokoko said.  “I haven’t felt anything.” 

 

“You’re right,” Brock noted.  “And from the looks of it, Primeape’s doing fine too.”  The martial artist was currently performing experimental kicks and punches against an imaginary foe.  “Still, why are so many others affected?”

 

            Their conversation was cut off when a loud, anguished roar bellowed past the trees.  “What was that?” Misty said. 

 

Ninetales’ ears flicked, and Lokoko pointed to the right.  “It’s coming from past the trees there,” she said. 

 

“Let’s go see,” Ash said.  He rushed forward, followed by Brock and the others.  The noise led them out of the forest into a clearing beside a large lake.  “Whoa, that’s a big lake!” Ash said. 

 

“I believe this is the Lake of Rage,” Lokoko said.  “Though I am surprised that we haven’t seen any buildings yet; there should be settlements across the lake.”  She scanned the lakeshore in puzzlement; the only notable structure was some metal building toward the southern edge, nothing significant enough for an entire town. 

 

“No one lives at the lake anymore,” Brock told her.  “Mahogany Town is still a couple of miles south.” 

 

“Oh,” Lokoko said.  She lowered her head.  “I did not know that.  I’m sorry; I thought the shortcut would save us time by taking us straight toward the lake.” 

 

“That’s okay,” Brock said.  “Besides, I’m curious about what’s going on here.  Something isn’t right.”  He turned to Misty, but saw the Water-type gym leader was staring at the lake.  “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

 

“Something’s moving in the water,” Misty answered.  “And something big, at that.” 

 

Suddenly, something huge burst out of the water.  As the waves cleared, they could see a massive, armored, serpentine fish – a Gyarados, one of the fiercest Water Pokémon.  But instead of being blue like most of its species, it was bright red.  To the party’s relief, the Gyarados did not appear to actually be interested in them.  Instead, it thrashed wildly in pain. 

 

“I’ve never seen a red Gyarados before,” Misty said.  She stared up at the Pokémon tensely.  Gyarados were notorious for their destructive nature, and she feared them more than Bug Pokémon. 

 

“Maybe it’s red because it’s angry,” Ash suggested. 

 

“I doubt it,” Brock said.  He turned to Lokoko. 

 

“Can you find out what’s wrong with it?” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Lokoko apologized, “but it’s in too much pain now to give an answer.  All that I can hear are occasional words like ‘Aaagh!’ or ‘The pain!’ or ‘Magikarp…?’” 

 

“In any case,” Misty advised, already beginning to back away, “let’s keep our distance.”  Her fears were confirmed when the Gyarados shot a Hydro Pump from its mouth.  The attack was simply random, but came too close for comfort. 

 

They turned to retreat into the forest, but stopped when a group of uniformed men blocked the path.  “Hold it,” said the leader.  Unlike the others, he wore no hat to hold down his slightly spiky hair.  “I regret to inform you that since you have actually _seen_ this supposed Red Gyarados, you can’t leave.” 

 

“Hey,” Ash exclaimed, seeing a bright red ‘R’ on their uniforms, “you’re Team Rocket!”

 

            “Team Rocket?” Lokoko said in confusion.  “They don’t look silly enough to be in that group.” 

 

“Don’t let Jessie, James, and Meowth make you underestimate the team,” Brock warned her.  “Those three may be low in the totem pole, but the organization and its leader, Giovanni, are not to take lightly.  They have agents all over the globe to steal Pokémon and conduct illegal research.” 

 

“So you know about us,” the lead Rocket noted.  “Just another reason why I wouldn’t dream of letting you leave.”   He drew a Pokeball out of his coat and threw it.  “Go, Fearow!” 

 

“If that’s how you want it,” Ash said, “then bring it on!”  He threw a Pokeball to release Totodile.  The crocodile Pokémon danced around happily, but then suddenly slumped. 

 

“Totodile must be affected too!” Misty said. 

 

“Fortunately,” Lokoko said, “we still have Pokémon that can fight.  Ninetales stepped forward along with Primeape. 

 

The Rocket leader snarled in frustration.  “Looks like we’ll need a little more work to take care of you,” he said.  He threw another ball to release a second Pokeball.  He exchanged a quick glance with his men, and then gestured to the Fearows.  “Drill Peck!”  The two Fearows flew in to attack their respective targets.  Both Ninetales and Primeape dodged. 

 

Ash prepared to order Primeape to attack, but then realized the trap.  While the Pokémon were busy fighting it out, the Rocket grunts were moving into position to surround the party.  Noticing the danger, Primeape and Ninetales tried to pull off, but the Fearows blocked their path. 

 

“Heh,” the leader said smugly.  “Kids like you should learn that life doesn’t go by the rules.  Get them!”  The grunts rushed in to subdue the team. 

 

Suddenly, a whirlwind blew down from above and scattered the grunts surrounding the party.  On seeing this, the Fearows faltered, giving Primeape and Ninetales enough time to slip past their blockade.  The two sides then looked up at the sky as a Dragonite descended. 

 

A spiky red-haired man, wearing a black and red vest, quickly jumped off Dragonite.  “Hey, you kids,” he said urgently to the party.  “Turn and run back into the woods.  Hurry!”  The party exchanged a look, and then nodded to each other.  They broke into a dash and returned to the forest.  Ash glanced behind for a moment and saw the Dragon trainer standing boldly between them and Team Rocket.  Who was he?

 

            After they were a safe distance within the forest, they stopped to rest.  “What’s Team Rocket doing all the way out here?” Misty pondered in concern.  Nothing good ever came from the presence of the larger Team Rocket organization, and they always had some heinous goal in mind. 

 

“And who was that trainer?” Lokoko asked.  “He must have been strong to tame a Dragon.” 

 

“Actually,” Brock muttered, “I think I’ve seen him before.” 

 

“Really?” Misty said.  “I don’t recall meeting him.” 

 

“Not like that,” Brock said.  “I just have this feeling that I should know him somehow.” 

 

“Well,” Lokoko said, “we can ask him now.”  Ninetales looked up through the trees as the Dragonite and its trainer carefully landed.

 

            Ash eagerly stepped forward.  “Thanks a lot for helping us back there,” he said.  “That was really cool.”  Pikachu chimed in agreement; Ash smiled on seeing that his buddy’s strength seemed to have returned. 

 

“So tell me,” the red-haired man said, “how did you guys end up wandering in the forest?” 

 

“We were on our way to Mahogany Town,” Ash said. 

 

“And we got lost again,” Misty said wryly, “as usual.” 

 

“Hey,” Ash retorted, “we had good directions this time.  It’s not our fault that everyone moved south from the lake.” 

 

The man frowned slightly at this.  “Mahogany Town has been in its present location for many years.  You must have been confused by the old rumors of ninjas living up on the lake.” 

 

“They were not rumors,” Lokoko said indignantly.  “My master was good friends with –” 

 

“Anyway,” Brock quickly cut in, “we were just as surprised to see you all the way out here.” 

 

“Actually,” Misty said as something occurred to her, “I think I know how you recognized him, Brock.  Isn’t your name Lance?” 

 

Ash and Brock jolted in realization.  “That’s right,” Brock said.  “You’re the undisputed Champion of the Elite 4!” 

 

“Yeah!” Ash agreed, looking at Lance in admiration.  “The totally unbeatable Dragon-type trainer who singlehandedly won the Indigo League for three years straight!” 

 

Lance chuckled lightly at that as his spirits returned.  “I’m not sure about the ‘totally’ part,” he answered, “but I am Lance.  I guess you’ve heard of me.” 

 

“Have I?!” Ash said.  “I remember seeing you win that last tournament on T.V.; it was the first time I ever saw a Pokémon battle.  That’s when I decided I was going to become the world’s greatest Pokémon Master.” 

 

“Well,” Lance said, “it will take you a lot of work to reach that point.  You need determination and strength, and the heart of dragon.” 

 

“No sweat,” Ash said.  “I’m going to win the Johto League for sure!” 

 

Lance grinned.  “You certainly have the heart,” he noted. 

 

“Excuse me,” Lokoko said to Brock.  “What is the ‘Elite 4’?” 

 

“They’re a group of Champion-level Pokémon trainers,” Brock said, “each having proven their worth by not only winning a region-level tournament but also defeating a member of the current Elite 4.  And to become the Champion of the Elite 4, you have to defeat all of the current members, consecutively.” 

 

“That’s right,” Ash said.  “For Pokémon trainers, the Elites are what we all dream of becoming.  Someone who has mastered the art of battling.” 

 

“It’s more than that,” Brock reminded Ash.  “The Elites are also supposed to be protectors of the Pokémon world, guiding trainers to greater heights and safeguarding the hidden treasures of the world.” 

 

            “Oh, like the Guardians,” Lokoko said brightly.  “High-level warriors who have united to defend against threats that go beyond borders of kingdoms and politics, each a hero in his own right.” 

 

“You could say that,” Lance said.  He looked at her strangely.  “But the Guardians are an entirely different branch now.  The Pokémon G-Men, sent out to investigate and resolve dangers to both humans and Pokémon.” 

 

“Is that why you’re here?” Ash said.  Lance froze at that. 

 

“We saw what is happening to the Pokémon around here,” Misty said.  “Is Team Rocket behind this?” 

 

“I haven’t confirmed it yet,” Lance said, “but that’s my hunch.  And the Red Gyarados you guys saw must be at the heart of it.” 

 

He turned to go, but stopped when Ash said, “We’ll help you out!” 

 

“What?” Lance said. 

 

“It would be so awesome to work alongside you,” Ash said.  He pumped his fists eagerly.  “Can we please help you solve this?” 

 

Brock sighed lightly.  He was sure that they could be of some use – after all, they had thwarted a number of Team Rocket schemes in the past – but Ash’s fan-worship of Lance was making him sound too hyper, too naïve. 

 

Sure enough, Lance shook his head.  “No way,” he said.  “This forest is dangerous with lots of twists and turns, and I can’t afford to look after you.”  Brock noted that Lance was diverting the topic.  The forest was not as dangerous as he made it seem, not in its current state.  In fact, he had completely dropped mention of Team Rocket. 

 

Lance pointed behind them to a trail poking through the woods.  “I must insist you follow this path.  “It will take you straight to Mahogany Town.” 

 

“But,” Ash protested. 

 

“No,” Lance said.  “It’s too dangerous.” 

 

Misty put a hand on Ash’s shoulder.  “He’s right Ash,” she said.  “This kind of work is Lance’s job.  We should leave things up to him.” 

 

“Fine,” Ash said.  His earlier energy vanished as he followed Misty’s lead and turned toward the path. 

 

As the party walked away, Ninetales stole a glance back at Lance.  They were making the right decision, she knew.  It was too dangerous for them to risk everything for a wild Gyarados.  Still, she wondered.

…

**_****_ **

…

            “I apologize for the failure again, Professor Sebastian,” Commander Tyson said as he saluted.  He had returned to Team Rocket’s current headquarters, once again empty-handed. 

 

The scientist calmly adjusted his glasses and turned away from the large screens on the wall to face Tyson.  Various displays and charts played on the screen, along with a map of the lake.  The red dot, their quarry, was now at the center of the lake now, out of range again.  “That is perfectly acceptable,” Sebastian said smoothly.  “You at least kept the interlopers from prying too deeply into our project here.  As for the Red Gyarados, it cannot be captured from on shore.  It would naturally have the advantage, being able to strike at will while remaining out of our range.  We must draw it out and capture it in the heart of the lake, when it is unprepared.” 

 

Tyson frowned.  “That will be tricky,” he mused.  “We’ll need something to lure it out.” 

 

“No matter,” Sebastian said.  “I have confidence in your abilities, Commander.” 

 

Tyson saluted.  “Thank you, Sir!

 

            “I have to say, Professor,” he continued, “you have really outdone yourself with this project.  The evolution radio is a complete success.”  He was glad he was assigned to guard this operation rather than serve under another scientist like Namba; that man was notoriously pigheaded and forgetful.  Sebastian, on the other hand, was the model of Team Rocket perfection.  Calm and calculating, he never lost his temper.  Of course, he still had that patronizing sense of always being right, but Tyson had to grudgingly admit that that was because the professor was always right.  It was through people like this, with that sense of dedication, that Team Rocket could reach its full potential.  As was clear with Project R. 

 

“I admire your optimism,” Professor Sebastian said, “but we still need to perfect the radio wave and determine the most potent frequency.” 

 

“Which is why we need that Gyarados,” Tyson said.  The question was how to best capture it. 

 

His thoughts were set aside as a grunt rushed in.  “Sir!” the soldier reported.  “We’ve detected intruders in the base!”  What?  Not more problems.  The technicians quickly brought the security footage up on to the screens.  There was no sign of the intruders, but the hole blasted in the wall made their presence clear. 

 

“What happened to them?” he demanded. 

 

“They passed through our initial cameras,” a technician reported, “but we’ve lost sight of them.” 

 

“Well, then find them,” he ordered.  “They have to be around here somewhere.” 

 

“Closer than you think, so prepare for trouble!” a voice cut in from above.  Tyson looked up to see a young man and woman – along with a Meowth, jump down from the ceiling in front of the video screen. 

 

“And we’re hungry, so make it double!”  The two trainers began to give some nonsensical rant, and Tyson nearly attacked them on the spot.  But on catching Sebastian’s gestures, he got a better idea.  As the three idiots continued, his men slowly encircled them. 

 

Finally, just as the Meowth spoke, Sebastian shut down the screen behind them, bringing them to their senses.  The grunts quickly moved in and captured them.  “All right,” Tyson said.  “What are you doing in our base?” 

 

“We’re claiming it, in the name of Team Rocket!” the red-haired woman said defiantly. 

 

Tyson’s next question fell through as he mentally backtracked through her declaration.  “Team Rocket?!” he said, not sure what to think of such a statement.  “This is already a Team Rocket base, in case you didn’t notice.  And just who are you to know about us?” 

 

“Sir,” a grunt said, “I have their files here.” 

 

Tyson walked over the computer and looked.  So, they really were part of Team Rocket after all.  Jessie, James, and a Meowth.  Top-ranked agents who, in the course of but a few years, had somehow become even lower rank than a standard grunt.  But, he noted, they did have some useful traits.  According to the records, they were notoriously hardy, and had the devil’s own luck at surviving near-death experiences.  And they were loyal to the organization to a fault, willing to do anything for a piece of glory and some food in their tummies.  He smiled.  Perfect. 

 

“Well,” he told them, “your status as members of Team Rocket has been confirmed.  Welcome, then, to our base.” 

 

“Eh, sorry about the whole thing before,” the Meowth said. 

 

“No problem,” Tyson said.  “Now, the three of you look like you have real guts, just what we need in Team Rocket.  In fact, I think I have the perfect job for you, one that will secure Project R’s success.”  The three brightened eagerly.  “Let’s discuss this after a nice meal,” Tyson suggested.  Inwardly, he smirked.  It looked like he didn’t need to worry about finding bait anymore.

…

**_****_ **

…

            “Mahogany Town should be right around the bend,” Brock said.  They had left the forest and, following Lance’s route, taken a path down the river fed from Lake Rage. 

 

“I’m interested in seeing what the new city is like,” Lokoko said. 

 

Misty nodded.  In any case, it would be good to rest at a Pokémon Center once more.  She turned to speak to Ash, but saw that he had stopped walking.  “Is something bothering you, Ash?” she said.  Usually, he would be excited to be so close to his next gym battle. 

 

“I…have to go back,” Ash said. 

 

“Go back?” Lokoko said.  “Where?” 

 

Energy returning, Ash leapt to his feet.  “To Lake Rage!” he said.  “I have to do something!” 

 

“You can’t!” Misty said.  “Lance said it was too dangerous.” 

 

“I just have to find some way to help that Gyarados,” Ash said stubbornly. 

 

“That Gyarados is fine,” Misty said.  “Lance will take care of it.”  Not that a Gyarados would need any protection, she knew.  The sea-dragons were notorious for their intense power, and temperaments to match.  Entire ships had been torn to pieces by Gyaradoses, and even cities unfortunate to rest in its path.  She shivered.  No, best to leave that Gyarados be, and move on to some place safer. 

 

“But it was in a lot of pain,” Ash said.  “Can’t you see?  I can’t let that go.  And what about the other Pokémon, too?  All of them are in trouble because of Team Rocket.” 

 

“He has a point,” Brock pointed out.  “Team Rocket must be after more than just that Gyarados.  If we don’t stop them, they’ll keep hurting Pokémon for their experiments.”  He glanced to Misty.  “Including your Togepi.” 

 

“You’re right,” Misty admitted.  She clutched her precious child close.  Still, she didn’t want to have to deal with that Gyarados. 

 

“But why was I not affected, or Primeape, or Dragonite?” Lokoko pointed out.  “What is it that made all those Pokémon ill, but left many others unharmed?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Ash said, “but that doesn’t matter.  I won’t let them hurt Gyarados.” 

 

Misty recognized that voice.  Ash always had it whenever he became determined to help anyone in trouble.  Her expression lightened.  That was Ash, all right.  Always wanting to save whoever he came across.  It didn’t matter whether he was trying to help a little kid or an enraged Primeape.  He believed in them, and never gave up.  She pushed her fear back, for the moment.  “Okay,” she said.  “We can follow the river straight up to the lake.” 

 

“Hold on,” Brock warned.  “Team Rocket isn’t going to just sit around.  As soon as we try anything, they’ll try to stop us.  We need to come up with a plan that lets us help Gyarados without being caught ourselves.” 

 

“Actually,” Lokoko said, “I may have an idea.”

…

**_****_ **

…

“Good work,” Tyson told the three “agents” as they lay panting on the boat’s deck.  “I guess you have some guts in you after all.”  The three just glared weakly at them, still a little upset at being used as bait.  Even so, it was worth it, he noted, as he looked at the net behind the boat.  At last, that pesky Red Gyarados was Team Rocket’s.  Now his day was finally looking up. 

 

It had been an aggravating day before that – first those kids, and that G-Man, and then the three bumbling Rocket “agents” who tried to break into one of their own bases.  But now things were running smoothly.  As expected, the three buffoons had bravely dived down to capture the Gyarados – only to make a hasty retreat back to the surface, with the predator right behind them.  Focused on the hapless fools, the Gyarados did not notice the net coming at it until it was too late.  The shock volts into the net had stunned the Gyarados, and even if it had the strength to fight, the net could withstand even a Steelix.

 

“You…could have been a little more careful,” James muttered as he gasped for breath.  “

 

We almost got caught too, ya know!” Meowth said. 

 

Tyson smirked.  “I know,” he said.  “I thought that was reasonable use for disposable resources.”  He turned to reenter the bridge, passing by a red-haired grunt.  Something was off about him, but all the grunts were alike really.  “Capture is complete, so let’s return to headquarters while the Gyarados is immobilized.” 

 

“Yes, sir,” the piloting grunt said.  The boat turned around to go back to the dock.

 

Suddenly, the horizon turned white, and all sight of land vanished.  “What’s going on?” Tyson demanded. 

 

“I don’t know!” the pilot said.  “The fog just came out of nowhere!” 

 

“Stop the boat,” he ordered.  “We can’t risk running into something while we’re pulling in the target.”  He walked out of the bridge to get a better look outside.  “Don’t let your guard down,” he warned.  “Something is fishy about this whole thing.”

 

“Hey,” James said.  He pointed out into the mist. 

 

“I think I see something.”  Tyson narrowed his eyes.  The idiot was right for a change.  Something large seemed to be coming closer in the fog.  But what?  Most of the Water Pokémon in the lake were of the smaller variety.  You didn’t get larger ones until you got sea-bound, except with evolutions like Magikarp to… 

 

He stiffened as an unsettling thought occurred to him.  “Battle stations,” he barked.  “Get your weapons ready, and prepare to take evasive action.” 

 

“Battle stations?” Meowth said.  “Whaddya mean?  With the Gyarados down for the count, it’s in the bag.”  The feline Pokémon suddenly froze when he noticed a pair of large, glowing red eyes behind him in the water.  The figure emerged from the fog and coalesced into the Red Gyarados. 

 

“It’s the Gyarados!” Jessie said. 

 

“How the heck did it get out?” Meowth said. 

 

James, surprisingly, was not looking at the fierce Pokémon, but was gazing off in a different direction.  “I think we should prepare for trouble,” he said shakily, “and I think more than double.”  He pointed to another section of the fog, where an equally large, red, and angry Gyarados burst out from the mist.   One by one, more Gyaradoses appeared around the ship, until there were six in total.  Jessie, James, and Meowth huddled together in fear.  “What’s going on?” James said. 

 

“Every Magikarp in the lake must have evolved!” Meowth said. 

 

“Impossible,” Tyson said. 

 

“Who cares?” Jessie said.  “Just open fire before they all tear us to bits!”  At Jessie’s cue, the grunts all began wildly firing shots at the Gyaradoses, with little effect.  The Gyaradoses in turn fired Hyper Beams and Hydro, just narrowly passing over the boat with each shot. 

 

Panicking, many of the less-trained grunts abandoned their attacks and dived to the floor – including, he noted, the three recent tag-alongs.  “It’s no good!” Meowth said.  “You made dese Pokémon too strong!” 

 

“Shut up,” Tyson said.  He turned to Sebastian, who was examining the scene carefully.  “Doctor,” he said, “what’s your analysis of the situation?” 

 

“The arrangement is off,” the doctor said casually. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Tyson said. 

 

Sebastian gestured with his hand.  “Although they appear to have surrounded us in a perfect circle, you can see that one side is closer than the others.” 

 

“So?” Tyson said, growing impatient. 

 

“And it is remarkable that none of the attacks against us have hit yet,” Sebastian continued.  “By my calculations then…”  He then pointed his arm toward the far shore.  “Commander.  When I tell you, focus all attacks on the shore.” 

 

“Fine,” he said.  “Men, ready to fire on my command.” 

 

Sebastian paused for a moment, and then nodded.  “Now.” 

 

“Open fire!” Tyson said.  The shots rushed past the Gyaradoses and the mist, and suddenly there was an explosion in the distance. 

 

Almost instantly, the fog and the multiple red Gyaradoses disappeared.  “What’s going on?” Jessie said, looking around in confusion. 

 

“It was an illusion to distract us,” Sebastian explained.  “With the perpetrator injured, the illusions vanished.  Now we can concentrate on the true threat.” 

 

Tyson gazed out, and saw that the Red Gyarados was still caught, but the net was being torn away by several children, the same ones from before.  “Meddlesome kids,” he muttered. 

 

“I think you can handle the situation now, Commander,” Sebastian said.  “If you will excuse me, I am most interested in seeing what sort of Pokémon could create such a realistic display.” 

 

Tyson curtly nodded.  The professor walked past him to take a small escort and a shuttle boat.  Tyson turned on his radio back to headquarters.  “All right,” he said.  “No more messing around.  Activate the Evolutionary Radio now.”  A grunt behind him muttered something, but he paid no attention to the grunt.  Time to show those kids not to toy with adults.

…

**_****_ **

…

            Ash’s eyes widened as the illusion faded.  “Brock!” he yelled, starting to paddle toward shore. 

 

Misty grabbed his arm.  “We can’t worry about him right now!” she said as she continued to pull at the net.  “We don’t have much more time left.”  However, not even Primeape, trying his hardest despite disliking his fur getting soaked, could not tear open the steel-hard bindings.

 

Then Ash got an idea.  “Bayleef!” he shouted.  “Use Razor Leaf!”  Bayleef, doggy-paddling in the water, nodded and flicked her head to release the leaves.  The leaf blades ripped against the net, only to bounce off. 

 

“That won’t work,” Misty said.  “We need a different strategy.” 

 

Ash thought for a moment, then brightened.  “I know!” he said.  He released Cyndaquil on top of Corsola to keep it out of the water.  “Use Flamethrower to loosen the metal!” he ordered.  Cyndaquil complied and shot a blast of fire from its mouth.  “Good work,” Ash said as he recalled Cyndaquil.  “Everyone, use Water attacks!” 

 

Misty nodded, realizing Ash’s plan.  First superheat the metal, then cool it down, and then…  After the water receded, Ash gestured to Bayleef.  “Razor Leaf, one more time!”  Bayleef whipped her head and flung another barrage of leaves at the net.  They bounced off again, but now the net was starting to show signs of wear.  “Now hurry!” he said.  “We can pull apart the rope now!” 

 

Misty gestured to Staryu to start cutting away.  Likewise, Primeape began to pull once more, this time with more effect.  However, most of the net remained strong.  Out of the corner of her eye though, she spotted a small piece of the net that looked weaker than the other parts.  And it would take just one hole to unravel the whole mesh.  She moved closer to pull the rip apart with her hands, but froze.  Gyarados’ head was right in front of the tear, its gargantuan, sharp fangs glistening in the water. 

 

“Misty!” Ash yelled desperately.  “Come on!  They’re almost here!”  Misty nodded absently, though it was partially from her uncontrollable trembling.  She tentatively nudged her hand forward, but then Gyarados looked at her, and her mind went back to when she was a little girl, and wandered into the mouth of a sleeping Gyarados.  The Gyarados opened its mouth slightly, and she could see it rushing forward to swallow her whole.  Before she realized what she was doing, she had let go of the net and backed off. 

 

Then the humming started.  Strangely, it seemed familiar.  Now that she thought of it, she heard something similar when they were walking through the forest.  Only then, it was so soft that she didn’t really acknowledge it.  Right now, though, the sound seemed stronger.  She had little time to contemplate this, as a metal bar lashed against her back.  The steel bent to form a hoop, locking her arms in place.  She started to sink, only held up the chain linking the hoop to a patrol boat. 

 

Standing at the bow of the boat, the Rocket commander from before smirked.  “Well, I have to give you kids credit for one thing,” he said.  “You’re persistent.  But you’ve gotten in the way too much for my taste.  So from now on, consider yourselves our permanent guests.” 

 

“This isn’t over!” Ash shouted. 

 

“Oh, not quite,” Tyson admitted.  “But I doubt your little friend on the shore can last much longer either.” 

 

Misty twisted her head and gazed at the charred shoreline in horror.  _Oh no, Brock…_

…

**_****_ **

…

            Ninetales moaned in pain at the bottom of the crater on shore.  She tried to get to her feet, but fell down again and again.  “Lokoko!” Brock said.  “Are you all right?” 

 

Her human image flickered back and forth.  “Sorry,” she said softly.  “I…didn’t think they’d…see me.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” he said.  “I’ll have you better in no time.” 

 

“But there is…no time,” she said.  “They’re…coming.”  Sure enough, a small boat was approaching, loaded with Rocket grunts, along with someone else in the back. 

 

Brock grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.  “They’ll have to get through me first,” he said.  As he talked, he tried to conceal his wince.  Lokoko had taken the brunt of the attack, but Brock had been injured as well.  His Pokémon were still safe inside their Pokeballs, but with so many Rockets coming, victory was far from certain.

 

            “Brock,” she said. 

 

“What?” he asked. 

 

“Thank you, for showing me this world.  It was nice to see more of the world around me.  Even if I must wait another 200 years for freedom again, it was worth it.” 

 

“It’s not over yet,” Brock promised. 

 

Lokoko ignored him.  “That’s why I won’t let you suffer the same fate that curses me.” 

 

“What?”  Brock stopped in confusion, then suddenly tensed.  “Wait.  Ninetales – Lokoko! – don’t –” 

 

“Goodbye, Brock.”  With those words, Lokoko’s image vanished, and was replaced by a wave of Psychic energy.  With the last of her strength, Ninetales lifted Brock into the air, and sent him flying off into the woods. 

 

“Lokoko!” he yelled, but she did not relent.  She pushed him farther and farther away, until her will broke and she collapsed.  Vaguely, she saw Rockets approach her, along with a man with glasses.  His look of cold, triumphant discernment chilled her with fear, and she was glad for the world to fade to black.

…

**_****_ **

…

            Disguised as a common grunt, Lance merged with the mass of Rocket soldiers as they returned triumphantly to headquarters.  Behind them, Tyson pushed Ash and Misty, along with Pikachu, Togepi, and Primeape, forward.  “Keep moving!” he ordered.  Seeing that Pikachu and Togepi were struggling with exhaustion, he kicked them ahead.  “I said, don’t stop!” 

 

“Leave Pikachu alone!” Ash yelled futilely.  Primeape grunted in agreement; if not for the firm bindings over his arms, and the many grunts standing by, he might have hurled Tyson clear to the moon.”

 

            “And don’t mess with my Togepi!” Misty warned.

 

“Or what?” Tyson taunted him.  “Even if you could fight, your Pokémon don’t stand a chance against our Evolution Inducement Wave.” 

 

“Your what?” Ash said.  Lance silently mouthed the same question, hoping that the commander would finally reveal just what the team was up to here. 

 

With victory all but assured, Tyson saw no reason to hold back.  “It’s a special technology we’ve developed to make Pokémon evolve.” 

 

Misty jolted.  “That’s why Togepi, Pikachu, and the others were sick.  They were being forced to evolve, only their bodies were resisting.” 

 

Tyson grunted in frustration.  “Yeah,” he admitted, “we still have some kinks to work out with the radio.  But now that we have a success case in our hands, things will finally go smoothly.” 

 

Lance stiffened in realization.  Of course!  Gyarados weren’t naturally red – but their predecessors, Magikarp, certainly were.  But why was the Gyarados still in pain after evolving?  An unpleasant thought came to him.  No, certainly even Team Rocket was not that foolish. 

 

“Anyway,” Tyson said, “that’s for us to deal with.  Your part in this experiment is over.  We’ll collect your Pokemon once we’re finished with the rest of the project”  Grunts dragged the two along with their Pokemon away toward the holding cells. 

 

Lance joined the troops marching inside, and then quickly slipped into a side passage of the cargo facility.  He finally saw what Team Rocket wanted.  Many high-level Pokémon were notably rare, even when their lower evolutions were common.  The reason for this was that evolution was often easier said than done.  It took considerable effort to evolve a Pokémon up even once, both hard work and a strong bond.  Then there were the odd cases that required something more, like a stone or a special condition. 

 

If Team Rocket had a universal tool to evolve Pokémon – its effects on a Pikachu dependent on a Thunder Stone proved it even ignored special barriers – then they could raise up a terrible army of elite-level Pokémon with minimal work on their part.  The radio needed to be stopped at all costs.  Especially since he had an uneasy feeling about the Red Gyarados.  If his hunch was correct, then Team Rocket was willfully sitting on a time bomb.

 

            But he couldn’t break his cover yet, not with the entire garrison present.  No, best to wait for them to move out with the Gyarados.  Then he could double back to the base and, with defenses minimized, destroy it and the radio tower.  The team was preparing to take the Gyarados to a safe house in Mahogany Town, so he could have the police ready to ambush them once they entered the city.  Then he could down two birds with one stone.

 

            Still, he felt uncomfortable about the plan for some reason.  Perhaps it was those children.  He was frustrated that the two had disobeyed his orders and gotten involved.  But, he could no longer dismiss them.  The young trainers had shown great ingenuity in their rescue attempt, and nearly freed Gyarados.  But their recklessness hindered them, and made them easy targets.

 

            He paused in his thoughts as something occurred to him.  Reckless.  When did he start seeing that as simply a burden?  Back in the day, when he was still forging his path to the Plateau, he burned deep with that spirit, and used it to reach greater heights.  From sneaking into the Dragon’s Den before his official initiation to pushing through the ruins of Victory Road, he had plenty moments of recklessness.  Then, over time, he had to accept the responsibilities that came with his ascendance as a trainer.  As a Dragon Master, as an Elite, as a G-Man, he had many lives depending on his actions.  He could no longer test the odds, and risk destroying everything he had worked so hard for.

 

            The black-haired trainer, Ash, reminded Lance a lot of himself at that age – young, impetuous, and naïve about the world.  Those traits would only get him into trouble.  But, Lance had to admit, perhaps he lost something when he left that side of him behind.  He was a Dragon Master, one who knew the hearts of Dragons better than any other.  Yet Ash was the one who heard Gyarados’ cry of pain, still audible in the cold facility, and refused to close his ears.

…

**_****_ **

…

            Professor Sebastian gazed at Ninetales from the other side of the bars.  “Very interesting,” he mused.  “By my calculations, you were able to project nearly a mile-diameter illusion.  Not only that, but segment your illusions, making each piece function independently and fluidly.  You are hardly a normal Ninetales, are you?”  Lokoko remained silent.  She was afraid that if she spoke but one word, her fate would become even worse. 

 

Hard, regimented footsteps heralded Tyson’s arrival.  “We locked those kids up in a different part of the base,” he said.  “They won’t be bothering us again.” 

 

“Good,” Sebastian said. 

 

Tyson turned his gaze to the Ninetales.  “Who’d have thought such a prim little Pokémon would nearly turn the tables on us?” he said.  “Are you sure you don’t want us to knock her out?” 

 

“No,” Sebastian said sharply.  “And keep the radio at low frequency as well.  We need to handle this specimen carefully.  Precision is the key.” 

 

Tyson shrugged.  “Well,” he said, “you’re the one who knows these things.  You’re sure it won’t break out?” 

 

“Not to worry,” Sebastian said.  The field I have placed it in was designed to mute Psychic powers.  Besides, unlike the Gyarados, this one has accepted its fate.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Tyson asked. 

 

“You would not know, not having to deal with dozens of subjects for experiments,” Sebastian said, “but over time, you notice how they adjust to their lack of freedom.  Some rage futilely like the Gyarados.  Others, however, realize that even resisting their fate is hopeless.  They learn that they will never be free.” 

 

Ninetales stared out the bars, feeling that familiar sense of loss once more.  Never free, only left behind. 

 

“Interesting,” Tyson said.  “Anyway, we should have the transport for the Gyarados ready by tomorrow.  And I got a report that your personal shuttle is en route.” 

 

“Good,” Sebastian said.  He followed Tyson away from the cell, leaving Lokoko alone in the darkness again. 

 

_Brock…_

…

**_****_ **

…

It was morning now, and the sun shone across the lake.  Tyson watched the sunrise, not for the scenery but rather for the helicopters descending from the sky.  Grunts waved the transports into the hastily-made landing locations.  Originally, the only launch pad was in a separate holding station to the south, but after Sebastian ordered his private shuttle to come for the Ninetales, they had to make landing zones for it.  At that point, Tyson decided it would be just simpler to have the main helicopters come here as well, and transport the Gyarados all the way.

 

“The Gyarados is secured, sir,” Tyson said. 

 

“Excellent,” Sebastian said.  “I am taking the Ninetales north to my laboratory for further research.  Ensure that the Gyarados specimen is safely transported to the rendezvous point in my absence.” 

 

“Professor,” Tyson broached, “are you sure that you want to transport the Ninetales alone?  At least let me send you a small escort for your safety; we still have two trainers at large.” 

 

Sebastian shook his head.  “My shuttle is made for efficiency, and only has enough room for the specimens and the pilot.  But not to worry.  Should anything happen, I will have contingencies to handle the situation.” 

 

Tyson reluctantly nodded.  “Focus on your own mission,” Sebastian continued.  “The Ninetales is potentially a future experiment, but the Red Gyarados marks the triumph of a project we have already worked long and hard on.  I am counting on you to make sure nothing goes wrong, when we are so close.”

 

Tyson straightened and saluted.  “Yes sir!” he said.  Satisfied, Sebastian calmly walked to his shuttle and entered.  After seeing the professor go, Tyson turned back to his men.  “All right, you heard him.  Move out!”  The grunts saluted.  Some of them marched to the helicopters, while others prepared to take the road to the checkpoint station and close it down.  They would then follow the river toward the town, providing ground cover for the helicopters.

 

He remained a little anxious, two of the earlier troublemakers still somewhere out there, but he pushed those fears aside.  Two trainers couldn’t take on Team Rocket’s full might.  Still, he was glad that they were moving out immediately.  The sooner he could deposit the Gyarados in Mahogany, the better.

…

**_****_ **

…

Brock watched the helicopters lift off, the Gyarados held in the large net below them.  However, he kept his eyes on a different craft.  It was a unique build, a mix of a plan with a helicopter.  The scientist from before was aboard, along with Lokoko.  No sign of Ash or Misty though.  Team Rocket must have decided they weren’t worth further notice, and left them to rot inside the base.  So now what was he going to do?  He had considered charging in when they were loading Ninetales, but the troops were too many, and he had held off until he could see Ash and Misty as well.  Now though, he had to make a choice. 

 

The shuttle was veering off to the north, and he would have to move fast to keep up with it.  But a lot could happen while he was gone.  Reinforcements might arrive, to guard the facility or transport its last prisoners away.  Assuming they even felt the need to let them live.  Perhaps… 

 

_And I was left alone, to wait for him._

Ninetales’ – Lokoko’s – words came back to him.  The lonely pain, from so many years of futile hope, burned in her voice like tears.  He cast a brief glance back at the facility, but then turned away.  “Sorry guys,” he said, “but right now you’re on your own.”  Right now, there was someone who needed him even more.  “Hang on, Lokoko,” he said, gazing at the shuttle.  “I’ll show you that promises can be kept.”

…

********

…

Jessie smirked and kept her head high as she marched down the empty corridors of the base, her partners right behind her.  Well, James, at least.  Meowth, still recovering from the Evolution Inducement Wave, was resting in a nearby office suite.  No matter.  This was a big moment for them.  Things had been in the dumps for them for a while, since they learned that their membership in Team Rocket had expired and that they needed to pay off their debts to that Delibird to get back to the top. 

 

Now though, things were looking up.  With the rest of the troops busy handling the Ninetales and the Gyarados, the base was mostly deserted now, leaving her, James, and Meowth the highest-ranking officers on duty.  It would have been a little higher of a distinction if there was actually anyone else in the building to outrank, but who cared?  This was just the kind of thing to put on the resume when they asked the Boss for a promotion.  And he’d definitely have to promote them now, once they at last brought him back the greatest prize of all. 

 

She stopped in front of a prison cell and opened the door.  “Rise and shine, Twerps,” she called.  Ash and Misty, restraints still on, stood up.  Pikachu and Togepi continued to sit, still exhausted from the wave. 

 

“Are you enjoying Team Rocket’s hospitality?” James said. 

 

“Let us out!” Ash yelled. 

 

“You’re not going to get away with this!” Misty said. 

 

“Brave words,” Jessie said, “but they won’t do you any good this time.” 

 

“Why don’t you come in here and say that?” Ash countered. 

 

“Indeed, we will,” James said.  “Your little Pikachu is our gift to the Boss, after all.”  Pikachu tried to summon the strength for a Thunder Shock, but could only produce a few small sparks.  “We would give him the Ninetales too,” James said, “but she’s already a present for the research department.” 

 

The Twerps’ anger increased.  “What do you mean?” Misty said.

 

“Where are Brock and Lokoko?” Ash demanded. 

 

“The Ninetales is on its way right now to a special facility,” Jessie said.  “No idea what happened to your squinty-eyed friend.” 

 

“Probably ran away,” James said.  “He was always the smartest of you three.” 

 

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but Misty gestured slightly with her head, and he calmed down.  “Fine,” he said.  “There’s nothing we can do, after all.” 

 

Triumphant, Jessie sauntered into the cell along with James.  “I’m glad you see reason,” Jessie said.  “Since you’re being cooperative, maybe we’ll leave the rest of your Pokémon alone.”

 

Suddenly, James paused as something occurred to him.  “Hey, wait,” he said.  “Wasn’t that Primeape locked up here too?” 

 

Jessie frowned.  “You’re right,” she said.  She looked around the room, but the big ape was nowhere in sight.  “We had him restrained, so he couldn’t have gotten anywhere.  So where is he?” 

 

It was then that Jessie noticed the all-too familiar grin on Ash’s face, the kind that always promised a swift retribution.  “Oh, he’s here all right,” Ash said.  He looked up at the ceiling.  “Why don’t you say hi?” 

 

The team slowly looked up, and saw Primeape crouched on a corner of the ceiling.  Before they could react, he leaped down onto them.  James oofed as Primape kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying against a wall of the cell.  Jessie tried to tackle it, but found herself thrashed around like a net on an angry Tauros.  “I thought we disarmed the big monkey!” she said. 

 

“He still is!” James said.  He was right, it turned out, as the restraints were still on Primeape, keeping his arms locked at his sides.  That proved to be of no use though, as Primeape still fought on. 

 

“You thought you could disarm a Primeape?” Ash said, grinning.  “Primeape didn’t win the P-1 for nothing.  And he can kick just as well as he can punch!” 

 

Within seconds, Primeape had yanked the three into a wild brawl.  Jessie, to her disconcertion, learned that a Primeape’s feet were just as dexterous as its hands, allowing the berserk Pokémon to swing and slam them around like loose rope.  When the dust cleared, the Twerps and Primeape were nowhere to be found – and the door out of the cell was locked shut. 

 

“Hey, ya guys!” Meowth shouted outside the door, his usual vigor mostly back.  “I just saw the Twerps run past!  What’s goin’ on?” 

 

“Never mind that,” Jessie said.  “Get us out!  Our promotion is on the line!”  Those Twerps weren’t going to mess up this chance to make things up to the Boss.  This time, they wouldn’t get away!

…

**_****_ **

…

“Ash,” Misty yelled, “I told you to go left, not right!” 

 

“I was going to go left,” Ash countered, “but then you said right!” 

 

“I meant it was right to go left, not right!” Misty said. 

 

Ash groaned, but let the argument lie.  Right now, they had worse things to worry about.  After making the switch with Team Rocket, Ash and Misty had dashed for the exit.  Team Rocket had a knack for getting out of its messes for a second round, so there was no time to waste. 

 

Unfortunately, Ash’s sense of direction had led them wrong again.  Instead of reaching the exit, they had stumbled into a dead-in, leading to a large room with some kind of engine.  “Hey, I think this must be what’s powering the Evolution Inducement Wave,” he said. 

 

“Let’s worry about that later,” Misty said.  Ash nodded and turned warily to face the door.  Already he could hear footsteps.  It was times like this that Ash really appreciated Brock.  The patient breeder always kept his head in trouble like this, and would have had them out in no time.  Now though, there was no choice left but to fight.

 

The question was, how?  Unfortunately, they never got their restraining devices off before the escape, so they couldn’t grab their Pokeballs.  That left only Pikachu – still weak – and Primeape.  Ash had faith in Primeape, but knew that Team Rocket hardly ever decided to play fair.  If they decided to go all out, Primeape could get swamped.

 

“It’s the end of the line for ya,” Meowth said.  He, Jessie, and James all approached from the corridor, along with Arbok, Weezing, and Victreebel – and Wobbuffet. 

 

“Hand over Pikachu,” James said, “and we’ll let the rest of you go.” 

 

“Not on your life!” Ash said. 

 

“We won’t give up that easy!” Misty said. 

 

“Fine,” Jessie said.  “Arbok, get in there.”  The snake slithered forward.

 

“Go for it, Primeape!” Ash said.  Primeape charged in to kick the lights out of Arbok. 

 

Jessie however remained calm.  “We’re ready this time,” she said.  “All right, Arbok, Bite his foot!”  Arbok opened its jaws wide and caught Primeape’s foot.  Primeape pulled it out, but now it looked a little pale, poisoned by the snake’s fangs.  Ash groaned.  This was bad. 

 

“Now it’s your turn, Victreebel,” James said, pulling the carnivorous plant off his head.  “Use Razor Leaf.” 

 

Primeape tried to dodge, but its reflexes were down.  “Come on, Primeape!” Ash said.  “I know you can dodge those.” 

 

“I think he’s letting them hit him on purpose,” Misty said. 

 

“What do you mean?” Ash said. 

 

“Look,” Misty said, pointing at the straight line between them, Primeape, and Team Rocket.  “If any of those leaves misses Primeape, they’ll go straight at us.” 

 

“Dang, you’re right,” Ash said.  And with them tied up, they couldn’t get to their other Pokémon. 

 

Wait a second…  “That’s it!” Ash said.  “Primeape!” he yelled.  “Make sure you let those leaves hit us!”  Primeape looked at Ash strangely, but nodded. 

 

“Ash, are you crazy?” Misty said. 

 

“Don’t worry,” he said.  “I’ve got a plan.” 

 

Team Rocket just grinned triumphantly.  “Guess the Twerp’s finally flipped,” Meowth said. 

 

“If you want to get hurt that badly,” Jessie said, “we’ll kindly help you with that.  James, give them another round.” 

 

James nodded.  “Victreebel, use Razor Leaf one more time!”  Victreebel launched another barrage of leaves.  This time, Primeape jumped straight up, and let the leaves fly at the party. 

 

Misty trembled, but Ash held his ground.  “The hoops!” he said.  Suddenly understanding the plan, Misty nodded.  They quickly shifted their positions so that the leaves hit the iron hoops restraining them.  The metal bars fell apart neatly in chunks. 

 

Team Rocket took a step back worriedly.  “Uh, oh,” Meowth said. 

 

“James!” Jessie said.  “What were you thinking?” 

 

James waved his arms desperately.  “But you said…” 

 

“Now it’s our turn!” Ash said.  He tossed a Pokeball, releasing Cyndaquil. 

 

“You too, Poliwhirl!” Misty said.  The spiral-bellied fighting toad joined the small fire rat as Team Rocket slowly backed up in horror. 

 

“Hey, we helped ya get free, didn’t we?” Meowth said desperately.  “You oughta owe us for that, ya know?” 

 

“Oh, we’ll repay you all right,” Misty said. 

 

Pikachu leapt to his feet in agreement.  “Pikachu!” Ash said.  “You’re feeling better now?”  Pikachu nodded and let sparks fly from his cheeks.  “Then let’s go all out!  Pikachu, Thundershock!  Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!”  Cyndaquil’s fiery back intensified, only lowering as the flames began to transfer into its open mouth. 

 

“Poliwhirl, Water Gun!” Misty commanded.  Many sparkling yet hard bubbles began to float around Poliwhirl, swirling to match the amphibian’s belly spiral.  Ready, all three launched their attacks at once.  The triple blast of lighting, fire, and water surged toward Team Rocket. 

 

At the last moment, Jessie rallied.  “We’re not done yet,” she grunted.  She yanked Wobbuffet forward.  “Enough cheerleading, do something for a change!”  Wobbuffet glowed as it used Mirror Coat.  The shield absorbed and reflected the attacks back at the party, forcing Ash and Misty to dive out of the way with their Pokémon. 

 

However, Team Rocket’s victory was short lived.  Primeape had continued to rush forward, narrowly avoiding the return blast.  The attack actually helped him by finally breaking his own restraints.  With his fists finally free, he knocked Team Rocket into the ceiling and out into the sky with one mighty punch. 

 

“Good work, guys,” Ash said. 

 

“Now we can get out of here,” Misty said.  “We need to find out what happened to Brock and Lokoko – and the Gyarados.” 

 

“You’re right,” Ash said.  “Let’s get moving, Pikachu.”  Ash glanced to his partner, then faltered.  Pikachu had fallen to the ground again, and writhed in pain.  “Pikachu?” he said. 

 

“Pi…” Pikachu said weakly. 

 

“I thought you were finally shaking off the effect,” Ash said.  “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Ash,” Misty said urgently.  She pointed behind them toward the generator.  “I think we have a problem.” 

 

Ash looked and gasped in realization.  The reflected attacks had torn a large hole into the power core.  From the looks of the nearby shredded cables, the earlier Razor Leaves had also done their own damage.  As a result, the massive generator shook violently, flashing off and on as the power in it approached a breaking point.  “The machine’s out of control!” Ash said.  “We have to stop it!” 

 

“How?” Misty said.  “All we can do is get away before it’s too late.” 

 

“You’re right,” Ash said.  They quickly returned Cyndaquil and Poliwhirl, both trembling, back to their Pokeballs.  Not that they were sure that would be enough to protect them.  “Come on!” Ash said.  He tried to carry Pikachu toward the exit, assisted by Primeape. 

 

However, the noise steadily grew, from a silent hum to a deafening screech that forced Ash and Misty to their knees. 

 

Between the maddening pitches, Ash managed to make out Misty yell, “Togepi, no!”  Togepi was beginning to glow white, as evolution began to set in. 

 

Ash however was more worried about Pikachu, who was suffering the same change.  The white light began to cover Pikachu’s body, disappearing into the fluid energy.  Tears began to roll down Ash’s face.  “Pikachu,” he sobbed.  Behind them, the engine exploded, and a sudden, howling wave of power swept over everything.

 

_Ash stood proudly against the flock of Spearows as they approached, holding back the fear and despair in his heart.  It was his first day as a trainer, and everything had fallen apart.  Maybe Pikachu was right in disobeying; he deserved a better trainer.  But maybe, he hoped, he could make it up now, in one last stand.  “Spearows, do you know who I am? I am Ash, from the town of Pallet. I am destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all! You hear me?!"  Then Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and unleashed a surge of lightning, nothing like he’d ever seen before._

_Ash struggled to hold himself together as he stared at Pikachu, a full body cast wrapped around him.  He’d had challenges before, but nothing like Surge.  They needed to get stronger, but how?  One convenient solution was in his hands: a Thunder Stone, to evolve Pikachu into a Raichu.  But, was that really the right way?  “Pikachu,” he finally said, holding the gem in front of him, “what do you want to do?”  Pikachu stared at the green crystal, then forced himself up.  He hesitated for a moment, and then flicked the stone away with his tail.  That was the answer then, Ash decided, as he linked hands with Pikachu.  They’d grow stronger on their own, working together and believing in each other.  No matter what the odds were._

_Ash ran off into the night, alone.  He didn’t know where he was going anymore, not with Pikachu beside him.  But it was for the best, he knew, leaving him with the other Pikachus.  He seemed so happy being in the wild with them.  Ash didn’t want to hold him back, even if it meant letting go of part of himself.  But then, as the sun rose, Pikachu appeared on the hill.  As Pikachu came running down and leaped into Ash’s arms, Ash reflected on how he could be an idiot sometimes, blinding himself to the truth.  He’d give up anything to stay with Pikachu, and he knew that Pikachu would do the same._

No.  Ash clenched his fists in defiance.  Pikachu was his best friend, his partner from the very beginning.  He wouldn’t let this happen, no matter what.  He slowly got on his feet, cradling Pikachu’s white form in his arms.  Vaguely, he noticed a blue glow enveloping him, but he didn’t care.  “Pi.  Ka.  Chu!” he yelled.  Then the blue light burst out all around him, and everything went black.

 


	4. Episode III: Heart of the Storm

_**Episode III: Heart of the Storm** _

 

Tyson stared impatiently out the window.  “Can’t you go any faster?” he asked in frustration. 

 

“Sorry, sir!” the pilot said, glancing back at him apologetically for a moment before concentrating on the controls again.  “The Gyarados is slowing us down.  We’re almost halfway to Mahogany Town though.” 

 

“Good,” Tyson said, but he remained uneasy.  He didn’t really have a reason to be on edge right now.  Those meddlesome trainers were out of the way, and they were just one step away from completing the mission.  Still, he had the nagging feeling that something was wrong.  It was an old instinct he had as a soldier, and he knew better than to ignore it.  But there was little he could do at the moment but wait.  The sooner they got to Mahogany Town, the better. 

 

Suddenly, the alarms began to flash.  “What’s going on?” Tyson demanded. 

 

A technician examined the monitors.  “It’s the control tower!” he exclaimed.  “The Evolution Inducement Wave is going on overdrive!” 

 

“Contact those fools right now, and get them to fix this,” Tyson snarled. 

 

“I’m trying,” the technician said, “but we’re just getting static.” 

 

Tyson growled.  “What about Professor Sebastian?” 

 

“He isn’t picking up.  Sir –” 

 

The conversation was interrupted when the helicopter began to rock in the air, in reaction to the violent shaking below.  “The Red Gyarados is waking up!” the piloting grunt said.  “We’re losing control!” 

 

Tyson growled and clenched his fists.  “Keep it steady,” he said. 

 

The pilot complied, but the shaking only intensified.  “It’s no good, sir. I can’t hold it any longer.” 

 

“Pilot, listen to me,” Tyson said.  “You will maintain control of this chopper!” 

 

The grunt nodded resignedly, but to his surprise the shaking gradually stopped.  “We’re clear!” he said. 

 

“Good,” Tyson said.  “Let’s hurry to the base before –”  “

 

Boss!” one of the other grunts said. 

 

“What now?” Tyson said.  The grunt anxiously pointed out the window.  Tyson looked out, and froze.  The Red Gyarados was floating in the air.  Torn pieces of the steel-hard net rested in its long fangs.  White remnants of evolution were dissipating, the resulting beast much different from how it had been before. It had grown significantly, with both its bulk and length increasing.  A large spike extended downward underneath its chin, and it now had a black underside. The yellow spots along its body were replaced by raised red scales run with a single red stripe below them. Two large white fins appeared on its back, similar to those on its face. Most of the other fins along its back had disappeared, except for the one near the tail. Instead, it now had four white, pointed fins near is tail: two on its back and two on its underside.  And the air around it seemed to shift ominously.  Most importantly, its mouth was open, and glowing.

 

“Pull back!”  Tyson yelled desperately.  It was too late though – the monster powered up a Hyper Beam in its jaws and shot it out at the helicopters.

…

**_***_ **

…

Sebastian frowned as his scanners picked up something emanating from the location of the radio tower. There had been a sudden burst of intense evolutionary energy, more than he ever allowed, and then silence.  And now he was picking up some sort of storm unnaturally forming in the distance as well.  He sighed, but continued flying north.  He had to balance his priorities.  The Gyarados was Tyson’s responsibility now, and if something went wrong it would be on his head.  And even a failure could be highly instructive, and provide invaluable data for further tests.  Besides, he wanted to get his latest test subject secure first.  It wouldn’t be a major project like Project R, but he still thought he could learn a lot from that Ninetales, once he began the experiments. 

 

Suddenly, his computer alerted him to another odd occurrence: seismic activity.  But Mahogany Town was not near a fault line.  His mind quickly reached a conclusion, and he typed in the order to increase altitude. 

 

However, it was too late.  An Onix burst out of the mountain below and launched itself upward.  Its mouth snagged on the shuttle, pulling the transport down as if it were but a fly in a Victreebel’s vine. 

 

Fortunately, this was Sebastian’s personal transport, and he had special means to handle these issues.  “38,” he spoke aloud, “initiate Defense Pattern Sigma-4.”  The computer bleeped in reply, and Sebastian heard a hissing noise behind the shuttle.  That would be the gas being released.  It wouldn’t be enough to defeat the rock titan, but it was enough to make it lose its grip for a moment.  Sebastian quickly lifted the shuttle up until it was above the Onix’s reach.  He glanced down at the Pokémon.  He had been preparing for an attack since Tyson failed to capture that third trainer.  Now though, he would have a smooth course back to his laboratory.  However, something caught his eye.  He could not see the tanned trainer on the Onix.  So where was he?  Leading the battle from below, perhaps?  Or… 

 

“Specimen 38,” he ordered, “bring up the security cameras for the holding facility.”  The images of the cells quickly sprang up onto the screen, and Sebastian saw that the Ninetales was no longer alone.  On the other side of the bars was its trainer, trying to find a way in.  “It looks like I will need to handle this personally,” he said.  “38, place the transport on autopilot to the laboratory, and then come with me.”  This was an unexpected problem, but Sebastian was undeterred.  If anything, he looked forward to the battle.  Given the Ninetales, it would be interesting to see what else the trainer had to offer.

…

**_***_ **

…

Ash woke up to the open sky.  The roof and most of the building had been utterly destroyed, with rubble lying everywhere.  The area directly around them, a small circle, was safe from the debris, but everything else had been destroyed along with the radio tower. 

 

The radio wave!  Ash jumped to his feet.  “Pikachu!” he yelled desperately, hoping that his friend was still there.  Then he felt something small tug at his pants.  He looked down, and saw Pikachu, unevolved.  “Buddy!” he said in relief.  “You’re okay!” 

 

Beside them, Misty slowly awoke.  She smiled when she saw that Togepi was fine too.  “Togepi!” she squealed, hugging her precious child close.  Togepi trilled in delight.  “How did we survive though?” she asked. 

 

“No idea,” Ash said, “but we’re fine now.” 

 

Misty looked unsure.  “We’re fine,” she agreed, “but what about everyone else?” 

 

“You’re right,” Ash said.  They carefully made their way out of the crater.  He looked up at the horizon and frowned.  The spot they were in was still sunny, but dark clouds were forming in the distance, over in the direction of the river.  “Something’s going on over there,” Ash noted.  “It’s probably the Gyarados.” 

 

“Ash, look!” Misty said.  She pointed to the forest.  Pokémon of all sorts were stumbling out, and there was not one that was unevolved. 

 

“What happened?” Ash said. 

 

“It must have been the evolution wave,” Misty said. 

 

“Exactly,” Lance’s voice said from above.  They looked up and saw the G-Man fly down atop his Dragonite.  He looked sharply at them and jumped off Dragonite.  “There isn’t much time.  Tell me everything that happened here.”  Ash gulped slightly, but complied.

…

**_***_ **

…

Tyson struggled to contain his anger as he pushed his way out of the wreckage on the riverbank.  A grunt on shore offered a hand, and he grudgingly accepted the help.  “What’s our status?” he asked. 

 

“Both helicopters have been destroyed,” the grunt reported.  “The…Gyarados then moved further downstream.” 

 

Tyson clenched his fists, partially in anger and partially in fear.  The storm ahead was visible even from a distance.  There had always been tall tales about Gyarados, but now he was beginning to regret not taking the destructive Pokémon seriously.  And because of it, his entire career in Team Rocket was on the line.  If that Gyarados – or whatever that thing was now – reached Mahogany Town and the secret base, he’d have to answer for not only the loss of a valuable test subject but also the loss of the base.  And since Sebastian was in the clear by bringing in that other specimen, Tyson would be the only one left to take the blame. 

 

So he had no choice left but to face that monster and bring it down.  At least, he reminded himself, the rewards of victory would be great.  Giovanni would surely promote him for bringing in such a powerful and unique Pokémon.  “Call in every available unit in the area,” he ordered.  “Gyarados must not escape.  We have to catch it, at all costs!”  And he’d crush anything that got in the way this time.

…

**_***_ **

…

 Lance groaned to himself as he took in the two trainers’ accounts of their escape and the aftermath.  This mission was becoming a lot more difficult than he initially bargained for.  “From what I can tell,” he concluded, “the damage to the power supply caused the transmission tower to go haywire, gradually rising in frequency.  When the generator finally self-destructed, it unleashed one final shockwave that forcibly evolved anything in a radius of several miles.” 

 

The two trainers looked horrified at what they had inadvertently caused.  “Is there anything we can do to stop this?” Ash said. 

 

“Evolutions cannot be reversed,” Lance said.  “All that can be done is deal with the consequences.  And right now, we have larger problems than the mass-evolutions.” 

 

“You mean that storm by the river?” Misty said. 

 

“It’s no ordinary storm,” Lance said solemnly.  “That’s the work of what was once the Red Gyarados.” 

 

“Once?” Misty said in confusion.  “But Gyaradoses can’t evolve.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Lance said.  “Gyarados is not the ultimate form of Magikarp.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Misty asked, bewildered. 

 

Lance grimly stared at the brewing storm in the horizon.  “Long ago,” he said, “the Magikarp were one of the strongest of all Pokémon, nearly on the level of a Legendary.  That power has since faded, with even Gyarados’ power being a weak substitute.  But that potential is still inside them, and Team Rocket, through its meddling, has awakened it.” 

 

“You mean…” Ash said slowly in horror. 

 

Lance nodded.  “We are witnessing the rebirth of one of the greatest Pokémon, beyond anything Team Rocket envisioned.”  He clenched his fists angrily.  “Those fools, they should have known better!  Gyarados’ constant pain under the evolution machine, even after evolving from Magikarp, was a clear sign that it was still being affected, and evolving further.  Now it’s finally been pushed past that point, and there is no turning back.”

 

“So what do we do?” Ash said. 

 

Lance turned back to them.  “You,” he said firmly, “are going to go to Mahogany Town and join the evacuation.  I can point you to a shortcut through the woods.” 

 

“But we want to help,” Ash protested. 

 

“You’ve given us plenty of help already,” Lance said, causing Ash to flinch.  However, Lance wasn’t sure how much frustration was with the headstrong trainer and how much was with himself for letting things get so far.  He was right behind Tyson and Sebastian on the boat when the illusions occurred.  With the wild panic among the troops, he could have easily seized the ship, and that would have been the end of it. 

 

But he’d dawdled, told himself it wasn’t time yet, and waited to learn what the team’s secret weapon was.  And because of that, he had let those kids be captured, and even then he waited until the main army was on the move before he headed back to rescue them.  He should not have underestimated their determination, as they once again went off on their own, leading to this disaster.  He’d assumed they would take his advice, but that was no excuse. 

 

_I’ve grown too complacent, too arrogant.  A dragon that ascends to the sky always watches the ground, and remembers that however high it has come is how far it can fall._

“We’re sorry,” Misty said.  “We really didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

 

“The malfunction wasn’t your fault,” Lance reassured her.  “No one could have predicted that.”  Especially since, to his chagrin, he had been planning to fry the computer controls; perhaps the result would have been better, or it might have been even worse.  “Even so,” he continued, “you were very reckless in your actions.” 

 

“I know,” Ash said, “but that’s exactly why I can’t back down now.  It’s our fault this happened to Gyarados, and it’s our responsibility to fix it.” 

 

“Even so,” Lance said, “can you hope to succeed?  This new Pokémon will need great amounts of strength, courage, and wisdom to heal its raging heart, far more than any normal Pokémon.  And in its current anger at the world that has hurt it, it will not hold back.  If you falter, even for a moment, you _will_ die.” 

 

Ash remained firm.  “I can’t leave a Pokémon in trouble like that,” he said.  “I don’t care what challenges there are.  I’ll do everything I can to help it.”  His Pikachu nodded in agreement from his shoulder. 

 

Wait, a Pikachu?  Lance paused.  “Your Pikachu,” he murmured. 

 

“What?” Ash said. 

 

“How did it not evolve?” Lance pressed. 

 

“I don’t know,” Ash admitted.  “It’s just…thinking about all the times we’ve shared together, for that one moment I wanted everyone to be safe, to not be forced into something without a choice.” 

 

Ash’s eyes were locked on Lance, so he missed the faint blue light that glistened briefly in his clenched fists before fading.  Lance recognized them though.  Aura sparks.  And from the looks of it, he had done it without any formal training.  “Fine,” Lance said.  “You can join me, but you will have to follow my orders.  We will need to cooperate if we wish to save Gyarados and Mahogany Town.”

…

**_***_ **

…

Brock carefully examined the bars keeping Ninetales imprisoned.  Onix wouldn’t be able to help him now, but at least he had managed to get inside.  However, his struggle was far from over.  From the looks of it, he needed a card key to unlock the cage, but there might be another way.  Maybe Pineco, or Geodude, could break through physically. 

 

Or, perhaps there were other possibilities.  “Lokoko,” he said urgently to the sleeping Ninetales.  “Wake up!  We need to get out of here.” 

 

Ninetales opened her eyes, and froze in shock.  Shakily, Lokoko’s visage appeared.  “You…came back,” she stammered. 

 

“It’s going to be okay,” he assured her.  “I’ll have you out in no time.” 

 

“No,” Lokoko said, “you have to get away.  Just forget about me.” 

 

“I’m not going to leave you,” Brock said.  “I promised I would be there for you, didn’t I?  I won’t betray that promise.”  Ninetales stared at Brock with weary eyes, hope starting to return.  “First things first,” he said.  “I need to see if you can use your powers on the lock.  I know they probably put something in place to block off your Psychic abilities, but they might not have accounted for using your powers in that manner.” 

 

Ninetales nodded.  Lokoko vanished as Ninetales focused her energy on the small mechanism.  The barriers were designed to be immune to her Psychic powers, but they had been built to account for sheer force, not a more delicate procedure.  The miniature computer screen lit up. 

 

“That’s good,” Brock said.  “Now see if you can sense what sort of pattern was last used on it.”  Ninetales concentrated, and then nodded.  “You’ve got it?” Brock said.  Now let’s open it up.”  Understanding, Ninetales focused her power on Brock, enveloping him in an illusion that gave the appearance of the head scientist, so as to better imitate the psychic imprint she sensed in the keypad.  Then, guided by her powers, he began to type in the correct combination.  Fooled by the proper code, the machine beeped in confirmation and unlocked the cell. 

 

His illusionary disguise vanishing, Brock quickly yanked the door open.  “Come on!” he said.  “We don’t any time to lose!” 

 

Ninetales nodded and began to walk out.  Suddenly, the cell was filled with electricity.  Ninetales screamed in pain, and collapsed into a heap when the voltage died down. 

 

“Lokoko!” Brock yelled.  He heard footsteps behind him, and whirled around. 

 

The scientist calmly strode forward, carrying a strange device in his left hand.  “I made sure to have a failsafe in place for scenarios such as this,” he explained.  “It is regretful that I must damage such a valuable specimen, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made when people don’t understand their purpose in life.” 

 

Brock only clenched his fists in response.  “Fascinating indeed,” the scientist continued.  “I was already impressed with Specimen 432’s use of illusions, but I never anticipated that it could go so far as to actually imitate humans.  Even Ditto find themselves challenged to match that achievement.”  Brock just glared daggers at him. 

 

“Oh,” the scientist amended.  “I suppose we should be properly introduced.  I am Professor Sebastian, an A-rank scientist for Team Rocket.  And you are?” 

 

“Brock,” he said, “of Pewter City.  And her name is Lokoko.” 

 

“How quaint,” Sebastian said.  “I find the habit of naming Pokémon to be a hindrance to proper science.  It anthropomorphizes them too much, and makes us forget the natural barriers between our species.” 

 

“She named herself,” Brock said, “so it is her name.” 

 

“Interesting,” Sebastian said.  “I suppose I will have to question you more about this Ninetales when we reach my facilities.” 

 

Brock grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.  “Not if I can help it,” he said.  “Geodude, go!”  The living boulder appeared and pumped its two rocky fists in challenge. 

 

“Very well,” Sebastian said.  He threw a Pokeball of his own.  A triple fusion of magnets appeared.  It seemed to be a Magneton, but there was something…wrong about it.  The center where the three eyes met was covered with some sort of large disc, almost like an old record.  And those eyes seemed to sag with fatigue, not the kind that a Pokémon faced after a fierce battle but the sort of fatigue of a burden that could not be removed.  In addition, Magneton was an Electric type, weak against Rock Pokémon. 

 

Yet Sebastian remained unfazed.  He tapped the device in his left hand, and the small computer screen on it sprang to life.  “Let’s see,” he said.  “A Geodude, Level 46.  Impressive.  Though I am surprised you chose it over a more evolved form.  Graveler has many advantages over its predecessor.” 

 

Brock frowned.  “Graveler has its strengths,” he said, “but Geodude is a good Pokémon too.” 

 

“Good, but not as much as its evolved form,” Sebastian countered.  “I do not mean to be impolite; I am simply stating the facts.  The strong are superior to those below them.  And those who remain at a lower state, rather than seeking something greater, are but fools.” 

 

“Shut up and fight,” Brock said.  “Geodude, Tackle!”  Geodude rushed forward at Magneton. 

 

Sebastian remained impassive.  “Specimen 72,” he ordered, “Program 3, Activate.”  The Magnemite shuddered midair and began to glow.  Or rather, disc wedded to it glowed, and began to spin. 

 

Brock tensed, realizing a trap.  “Geodude, pull off!” he shouted.  However, it was too late.  Water formed in front of Magnemite.  Brock stared in disbelief.  Water?  The water condensed into a wall and rushed forward like a wave.  It knocked into Geodude and swept the boulder Pokémon away.  Geodude crashed through a wall of the shuttle and disappeared out into the open sky.

 

Brock narrowed his eyes and looked at the Magnemite more closely.  The disc on it was suddenly familiar.  “That’s…a ‘Hidden Machine’,” he said in shock.  An experimental technology designed to teach Pokémon moves they could not learn on their own.  Even then, the Pokémon needed some degree of affinity with the specific attack.  “You…fused the HM for Surf onto it?” 

 

Sebastian nodded.  “Exactly.  “It would be unable to utilize a water attack under normal circumstances, so I took extra measures.  With Magneton’s natural magnetism, it was rather simple to insert the TM.  It took several times to perfect the procedure, but now Number 72 is an invaluable weapon. 

 

Brock clenched his fists.  “But you’re hurting it,” he said.  “Can’t you see?  How could you do that?” 

 

“Sentimentality is meaningless in reality,” Sebastian said.  “Facts are what matter in life, and with the application of the right facts, you can gain power.  This is the potential of Team Rocket technology – to redefine the facts and create a new, better world.

 

“So what will it be?” he continued.  “Your fate is already determined, but the paths leading to the end are intriguing to observe.  Your move.”

…

***

…

Dragonite landed beside the river, and Lance, Ash, and Misty jumped off.   They then turned to face upstream, and waited for the approaching storm to arrive.  Water and wind swirled chaotically in the river, land, and sky, creating an impermeable cloud of darkness. 

 

It could be compared to a hurricane, only the spiral was twisted both horizontally and vertically.  More than that, the storm was alive in a sense.  The pieces of the cloud rippled and shifted as something within shook restlessly.  If you looked particularly close, you could even see bright red eyes gazing out from the catastrophic field of rage. 

 

Misty stared at the storm in growing dread.  She had seen Gyaradoses create personal storms, and had once been swept away in one.  But it had taken four Gyarados to make that aqueous tornado.  Here, there was only one.  “Is…that Gyarados, or whatever it is, that powerful?” she asked in stunned disbelief. 

 

“Believe it,” Lance said.  His face was worn with a sense of impending doom.  Nevertheless, he stood tall.  “I think that the Gyarados is flying above the water now,” he said.  “It is part Flying-type, after all, and now it’s even stronger.  So I’ll fly in on Dragonite and engage it in combat.  You two stay on the ground and keep it busy until I can get close.  And remember, keep your distance, or…” 

 

Lance broke off when he saw that Ash, not heeding his advice in the least, had run right up to the river bank.  “Ash, what are you doing?!” Misty shouted at him. 

 

Ash ignored her, and stood tall with his arms stretch out to the sides.  “Gyarados!”  He shouted.  “Please stop!  We don’t want to hurt you!”   To Misty’s surprise, the storm halted for a moment.  That only meant that Gyarados was focusing on Ash though, she knew.  She had to get him out of there before he got hit by a Hyper Beam or something worse.  But something about him made her pause.  Something about his brave, foolish stand seemed familiar. 

 

“I know you’re going through a lot of pain, Gyarados – no, Magikarp,” he said.  “Your whole life has been changed, and you’re lost and confused.”  The clouds began to part slightly.  Black fins, with only faint fragments of red remaining, jutted out.  “But you can’t give into anger and hate,” Ash said.  “If you do, you’ll only make things worse for you, and those around you.  We can help you; you just have to trust us.”  The leviathan within the storm stared warily at the human.  “Not all humans are bad,” Ash said.  “You have to open your heart.  We want to be your friends.  Please.” 

 

Misty jolted in realization.  She knew why Ash’s speech seemed so familiar.  It reminded her of herself, back in Porta Vista.  The thriving resort town had destroyed the Tentacools’ habitat, and, led by one that evolved into a humongous Tentacruel, they flooded the city.  In the end, Misty decided to take matters into her own hands.  She scaled an abandoned skyscraper as the water rose higher and higher.  There, at the top, she faced the giant monster and begged him to spare the city.  She didn’t know why Tentacruel chose to listen – if it could sense her love for Water Pokémon, or if it was impressed by her desperate, brave wish.  But, regardless, it left.  That moment, seeing the sea make peace with the land, was one of her greatest moments as a Water trainer. 

 

Here, though, such a thought had never occurred to her.  She knew why.  Tentacool and Tentacruel, no matter what others said, were cute, cuddly rubies of the sea.  But Gyaradoses were nasty and dangerous, things that she did not wish to empathize with.  But…they were Water Pokémon, creatures born and blessed by the ocean.  And she just rejected them, as if they didn’t belong?!  She felt a sense of revulsion build in her stomach.  What was wrong with her?  She loved Water Pokémon, all kinds of them.  But to hate one, just because it was dangerous?  No, that wasn’t why she hated them – Tentacools with their poisoned barbs were dangerous, but she loved them.  It was just because of that one incident, that one moment, that pushed her away from Gyarados.  _What a selfish brat,_ she thought, feeling uncomfortably similar to her sisters at the moment.

 

“And if you’re still mad,” Ash concluded, stiffening slightly, “then just take me, and leave all the others!”  Pikachu, standing on Ash’s shoulder, nodded firmly, refusing to leave Ash alone.  “I was the one who broke the machine,” Ash said, “and forced you to evolve.  If you want to hate someone, then give me your best shot!” 

 

“Ash, no!” Misty said, her lungs burning as she reached a hand out, though her feet remained frozen in place. 

 

“I can’t give up,” Ash says.  “If this is what it takes to save Gyarados, I’ll do it.” 

 

That was what set Ash apart, Misty thought.  That determination to give everything – even himself – for a Pokémon, even one that was an enemy.  It was crazy and stupid.  But, somehow in doing that he showed he was a better trainer than any other she had met.  It took a sort of sheer compassion and courage to do so, more than her own.

 

In the face of Ash’s promise, the Gyarados began to release the storm further, and its head became visible.  Its eyes shined with mixed hope, considering the possibilities…

 

And then, without warning, a missile shot into Gyarados’ side.  Enraged, it reactivated the storm at full power. 

 

The waves knocked Ash away against a tree.  “Ash!” Misty yelled.  She ran over and helped him up.  They then glared at the perpetrators of the renewed hostilities. 

 

Team Rocket flooded the area from all sides, converging on the Gyarados.  “That’s it,” the leader said.  “You aren’t getting away this time.” 

 

“Commander Tyson,” one of the grunts said, “what are your orders?” 

 

“Get into positions around the river,” Tyson instructed, “and then open fire.  We’ll –” 

 

“That’s it!”  Ash’s outburst ground their discussion to a halt. 

 

“Oh, those kids again,” Tyson muttered.  “Haven’t you caused enough trouble today?” 

 

“Shut up,” Ash said.  “It’s because you ignored Gyarados’ pain that this happened to him!  And you still just want to use him as a weapon?  I won’t let you harm him anymore!” 

 

“Big words from a small kid,” Tyson said.  “And in case you didn’t notice, the thing you’re defending is more destructive than us.  So just stand back and let us handle it, and Mahogany Town will be safe.”  Ash glared defiantly at him. 

 

Then Lance stepped forward.  “Ash is right,” he said.  “You are the true culprits behind this disaster.  We will protect Mahogany Town and save Gyarados on our own, no matter the danger.  To lower ourselves to your level would mean betraying our ideas as Pokémon trainers.” 

 

“Fine,” Tyson said.  He threw a Pokeball to release a Fearow.  “We’ll take care of you first.”

 

The Fearow veered to the side as a Thunderbolt zinged past it.  “Don’t forget about us,” Ash said.  “We won’t let you take a step toward Gyarados.  Lance smiled at Ash and then ran back to Dragonite.

 

“Ash,” Lance called to him.  “We’ll take care of Gyarados.  Hold off Team Rocket until we’re done.” 

 

Ash gave him a thumb’s up.  “Got it,” he said. 

 

“Good,” Lance said.  He prepared to tell Dragonite to lift off, but faltered when another passenger slipped onto Dragonite.  “You’re sure you want to come?” he asked Misty. 

 

She nodded.  “Like Ash said,” she told him, “we need to fix what we started.” 

 

“Okay, then,” Lance said, “let’s go!”  Dragonite flapped its wings and flew into the storm. 

 

Misty felt a quiver of fear again, but pushed it back.  No more running from her fears.  Ash had one more special trait: through its own determination, he inspired others to do the same.  When she left Cerulean, she only planned to go as far as the western rivers of Kanto, maybe to Tohjo Falls if she ever got the courage.  Never across the entire region and beyond.  Never into adventures she had not even imagined.  Ash was the kind of person who encouraged everyone to become stronger.  And now was the time to prove her own strength.  Ash believed in Gyarados, and she wouldn’t let his faith down.  She had dreams of her own, to be the best Water Pokémon trainer she could, and she would not back away now.

…

**_***_ **

…

Brock and Professor Sebastian stared each other down.  Around them, the wind howled, rushing through the hole left by Geodude’s departure.  Finally, Brock selected another Pokeball.  “Your turn now, Crobat!”  The purple, four-winged bat emerged into the air with a shriek. 

 

Sebastian consulted his scanner.  “Level 26,” he said.  “It must have only been a Golbat for a short amount of time before evolving, and only a few months since.  A higher level than your Geodude, I admit, but the Type advantage makes it useless.” 

 

“We’ll see,” Brock said. 

 

Sebastian was unperturbed.  “Your move,” he said. 

 

Brock clenched his fists, but then calmed himself.  “Crobat,” he ordered, already starting to cover his ears, “Supersonic!”  Crobat flapped its wings and then let out a deafening, chaotic screech. 

 

However, Magneton remained undeterred.  Humming, it surrounded itself in a strange field until Crobat’s breath was hoarse.  “A decent strategy,” Sebastian conceded.  “Fortunately, 72 knows Supersonic as well; it’s simple enough to produce adequate defenses if coordinated properly.

 

“Now it is my turn,” he continued.  “Thunder.”  Magneton’s outer magnets charged, and then released a concentrated bolt of electricity.  However, Crobat acrobatically swooped out of the way.  Sebastian’s complacent expression hardened.  “So,” he muttered, “that was why you chose it.  But all it takes is one small hit to end this chase.”  Magneton shot another blast of electricity, but Crobat dodged again.  The battle began to follow a pattern, with Magneton bombarding the area with electricity and Crobat narrowly slipping past each time.    The professor watched Crobat carefully, as if pondering Brock’s strategy.  After all, Crobat would have to sacrifice its agility if it wanted to actually attack Magneton.  However, Brock had another plan.  Crobat continued to buzz around Magneton, occasionally pausing to face it.  Instead of flying forward though, it would simply launch another Supersonic and then fly off again. 

 

Sebastian’s patient gaze slowly began to slip.  “Enough,” he finally said.  “What is the point of dragging this battle out like this?  Do you really think you are preventing the inevitable?”  He pressed a device in his pockets.  “Fools who press fate too hard are the first to perish.”  The walls suddenly lit up with electricity, filling the air around them.  Crobat quickly reversed to avoid the trap, but was then sizzled by Magneton’s own electricity, and fluttered to the floor. 

 

“You are slightly above an average trainer,” Sebastian concluded, “but you are still blinded by fantasies.  Only those who focus on the real, and sacrifice the insubstantial, can succeed.” 

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Brock said.  “After all, Crobat succeeded in both aims of his mission.” 

 

Sebastian paused.  “Aims?” he said suspiciously. 

 

“Yes,” Brock said, “for starters, keeping you and Magneton busy long enough for this.”  On cue, Geodude burst out of the floor, directly under Magneton.  It punched the magnet Pokémon in the center and then leaped back for another round. 

 

“…How?!” Sebastian said.  “Even if you avoided falling, the water alone should have knocked it out!”

 

Brock smiled.  “You know what makes water so devastating to Ground and Rock types?  It isn’t just the element alone.  The greatest damage is done through friction, as the water rips past and wears away at the armor.  The key, then, is not to resist the tide, but ride it.” 

 

Sebastian's expression froze, and Brock knew he was thinking back to when Geodude was swept away.  Before hitting the wall, Geodude had punched through, not letting the wall stop him and expose him to the full blast. 

 

“I see,” Sebastian observed.  “You had your Pokémon trained to roll with the Water attack, reducing the level of damage.  But it still should have fallen.” 

 

“Not if it grabbed onto the shuttle first,” Brock said.  “You told me before that a Graveler or Golem would be more advantageous.  Well, Geodudes have their own strengths – for one, its arms and dexterous hands, boosted by its natural strength.” 

 

Sebastian gazed at the two, and steeled himself.  “Irrelevant,” he finally stated.  “You survived one Surf attack, but how many more?  72, Program 3: full power.”   Magneton shuddered but complied.  The HM glowed and then let loose another powerful wave.  When the water receded, Geodude was gone, until it poked its head out of a hole in the floor.  “So it knows Dig as well,” Sebastian concluded.  “So be it.  Continue the assault.” 

 

Magneton launched more torrents of water against the walls of the craft, threatening to wash Geodude away.  Each time though, Geodude dodged the attack.  Sometimes he would dig through the metal walls, but other times he would leap out of the way, or swing off a stray pole.  “How does it keep dodging?” Sebastian said.  Frustration began to seep into his tone.  “At least Crobat’s evasion was understandable as a Flying type.  But Geodudes, like all Rock Pokémon, are extremely slow.” 

 

“I know,” Brock said.  “You, on the other hand, have a bigger problem.”  He glanced over at the Magneton.  The Pokémon wheezed as it tried to lock onto Geodude.  “Your Pokémon never actually learned to use Surf.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Seymour said.  “My technology has assured that Surf will function on it.” 

 

“On it, sure,” Brock agreed, “but what about with it?  I noticed that you welded the disc to Magneton.”  Sebastian remained silent.  “Why would you weld it on?” Brock continued.  “After all, HMs and TMs automatically teach the Pokemon the move; once the Pokemon’s learned it, there’s no reason to use the machine again.  Unless, you had to teach the move to it again.  That’s why you attached it to Magneton; every time, it has to activate the HM and relearn the attack for that single use.  Am I right?”  And because of this, Magneton had to focus carefully to unleash the attack – more than enough time for Geodude to react accordingly.

 

Sebastian nodded curtly.  “A minor flaw,” he admitted.  “I have not yet found a way to force it to maintain that power.  But I plan to rectify that issue with further tests.”

 

“You don’t get it, do you?” Brock said.  “You’re not focusing on developing your Pokemon’s personal abilities.  Just like with the Evolutionary Wave, you’re just forcing it to meet a predetermined goal, one that doesn’t take the heart of the Pokemon into account.  You can’t win battles if you force it to be something it’s not.”

 

Brock turned his gaze back to Geodude as it used its arms to nimbly maneuver around the plane.  “Whereas I focus on the skills my Pokémon have, accept them, and find the best ways to use them.  That’s what a good team is like.” 

 

Sebastian took a deep breath and regained his confident demeanor.  “Meaningless, though,” he said.  “You can dodge all you want, but you won’t be able to attack.

 

“And,” he added, “you make the mistake of thinking that Surf is only a concentrated attack like a Hydro Pump.  Focused attacks are preferable for their intensity, but don’t think I am limited to that.  72, Form C.”

 

Magneton began to generate another wave.  This time, the water gathered and widened, slowly becoming a massive wall ready to crush anything caught in it.  With no other option, Geodude rushed forward.  Magneton prepared to launch the tidal wave…only to suddenly pause, and lose all of its focus.  Its magnets began to sputter, and the disc began to shift out of place.  Nothing holding it together, the wall dissipated into a pool on the floor.  “What?” Sebastian hissed.  Geodude tackled Magneton head-on and drove it into the wall.  This time, Magneton was down for the count. 

 

“That wasn’t an ordinary Tackle earlier,” Brock explained.  “It was Smack Down.”  An attack that had the interesting ability of nullifying certain energies, such as magnetism.

 

Behind his glasses, Sebastian narrowed his eyes.  “I see,” he said.  “You sabotaged 72’s magnetic balance.  And I exacerbated it, spending all of its energy attacking you.”

 

Brock nodded.  “You had Magneton constantly using its magnetic powers to keep the HM working.  In the end, it was your own undoing.”

 

 “Impossible,” Sebastian muttered.  “Why did my scanners not…?”  The device suddenly crackled with static electricity, before cooling and letting out faint smoke.  Sebastian turned to Brock, demanding an answer for yet another setback. 

 

“You called my Supersonic useless,” Brock said.  “Maybe as a normal attack, but there’s more than one way to crack an egg.” 

 

“You…actually jammed the radio frequencies,” Sebastian said, “at enough intensity to damage the transmitters?  That is beyond the range of an average Crobat, let alone a recently-evolved one.” 

 

“I’ve been told that my Crobat’s Supersonic is above average,” Brock said, “even before it evolved.  Just goes to show what happens when you put love into raising a Pokémon.” 

 

Sebastian scoffed.  “Mere words,” he stated, “nothing more or less.

 

“I admit, you are an exceptional trainer after all.  However, do not think that this is over yet.”  He tapped another Pokeball, and released a Voltorb.  The red and white orb glanced around nervously, but finally hardened its face in resignation. 

 

“A Voltorb,” Brock commented.  “Kind of like the pot calling the kettle black, wouldn’t you say?  After all your talk about evolving.” 

 

Sebastian remained unperturbed.  “I always have a reason for my designs,” he said.  “Specimen 328, Order 64: Activate.”  The Voltorb complied and rolled forward, straight for Geodude.  The boulder Pokémon braced itself for the blow.  Brock watched the Voltorb closely.  Professor Sebastian must have something up his sleeve.  Then the Voltorb glowed, and Brock flinched.  No, not even a Team Rocket member would be that insane.  Brock dove for cover as a blinding, burning light engulfed the entire facility.

…

**_***_ **

…

“Come on, you worthless slobs!” Tyson yelled to the grunts.  “Keep moving forward!  Swarm him until he has no room left to breathe!”  The grunts nodded and obeyed, but much more reluctantly than before.  Not after the first wave, good two score or more troops, was knocked back, and the second as well. 

 

Tyson had to give the kid credit; he was a pretty good trainer.  All six of his Pokémon were out, spread around him to hold off the advancing army.  It was difficult holding the line on all sides, but they were proving to be very difficult to deal with.  The Pikachu, Bayleef, and Primeape were in the thick of the fighting on the perimeter.  The small mouse used its agility to weave around foes before striking key blows.  The Bayleef was bulkier but made up for it in strength; each of her charges sent a full squad flying away.  And the Primeape combined both agility and strength, pummeling anyone who got in range and hunting down anyone who wasn’t.  Closer to the center, the Cyndaquil and Totodile spewed fire and water respectively, hitting targets farther away.  Even the little Phanpy was doing some damage, knocking back Rockets once in a while before being shepherded by the others back into the safe zone.

 

But, he concluded to his satisfaction, that wouldn’t save them in the end.  The grunts were practically useless in combat, good for little more than rushing at foes with their bare hands, but they made up for it in numbers.  Each was an opponent that had to be dealt with, slowly tiring out the trainer and his Pokémon.  Plus, a few of the grunts had Pokémon of their own – mostly Grimer, Zubat, and other low-level spawn, but still enough to turn the tide.

 

More importantly, it didn’t matter if the trainer defeated all the grunts; his victory would be swept away soon after.  One of Tyson’s Fearow flew circles around him in preparation for the coming fight.  With all of the Pokémon exhausted from the battle, and Tyson’s fresh, the battle would be a piece of cake.

 

As the trainer – Ash, if he remembered right – looked around warily, he clearly saw his impending fate.  He began to give new orders to his Pokémon, probably some new formation to desperately salvage the fight.  Not that it would do him any good.

 

Although, Tyson admitted to himself quietly, that cursed trainer was doing his own part in weakening Team Rocket, sapping their strength to capture the Gyarados.  But he wasn’t too concerned.  A Pokémon like that was an easy enough target to track, and after this it would have no one else left to protect it.  Once he was finished here, he’d take the surviving forces and regroup at Mahogany Town.  He had more men hiding in the base there, so they still had a chance.  The city defense squads would naturally work to slow down the monster’s approach, and then Team Rocket could step in.  Plus, hopefully by then Sebastian would be finished with his errand and could help manage the capture.

 

He turned his attention back to the battle, and frowned.  The kid had been pretty impressive with his tactics before, managing to prolong the battle far longer than Tyson had anticipated, but now his maneuvers seemed off.  His Pokémon had abandoned the perimeter and were charging forward at a single side en-masse.  With their combined force, they were managing to push back that end, but that was countered by the grunts flanking them from behind.  It was a rash move.  Though on second thought, he realized what Ash was after.  He was aiming for Tyson.  Clearly he had finally realized where the true threat lay.  Still, it was too late for him.  It was only a matter of time before he would get swarmed.

 

Then something made Tyson pause.  He expected the fool to at least stay behind his Pokémon as they charged forward, but instead he was at the head, with his Pikachu on his shoulder.  Was he insane?  While it did keep him from being grabbed by the flanks, he was bound to be captured by the Rockets ahead, if his Pokémon didn’t kill him first.  Honestly, the crazy beasts, especially that Bayleef, were running faster than him.  If they didn’t slow down, they were going to run him over, like a Tauros trampling a Rattata. 

 

Then something occurred to him.  There was also the proverb of the foolish Rattata who got chased by a Tauros to a cliff, and then was knocked up to the other… 

 

With a burst of energy, Bayleef charged forward and slammed her trainer in the back.  Not into the ground though.  Instead, Ash was flung through the air, over the heads of the Rocket army, to crash down outside the ring.

 

Tyson growled and took a defensive stance.  It looked like he’d have to get his hands dirty after all.  “Fearow, go!” he ordered the bird flying over his head.  Fearow cried out eagerly, undeterred by the electric mouse.  Flying types had a natural disadvantage against Electric types, but there were always ways to get past those barriers.  Ever since that Dragonite interfered with that lightning attack the day before, Tyson had been prepping his Fearow to account for potential Electric attacks, and they had a maneuver already in place. 

 

Fearow swooped down, and began to enter a barrel roll.  Its beak twisted along with the body, like a drill.  Tyson smiled cruelly.  Drill Run, a Ground-attack – perfect against an electric rodent.  The important thing was to strike first, before that Pikachu could let loose a burst of electricity.  But Tyson was watching the mouse’s cheeks carefully.  As soon as he saw sparks start to form, he would give the signal for Fearow to feint, before going in for the kill.  He saw the electricity build, and prepared to let his hand fall. 

 

Suddenly, Ash tackled him.  Cursing, Tyson lost all focus on the battle, and instead focused on the troublesome kid.  The boy was scrawny, but actually seemed to know some basic blows, enough to distract the commander momentarily.  “Guess Primeape’s training came in handy,” Ash said with a wry grin. 

 

However, his mirth was short-lived, as Tyson held his ground and caught Ash in his muscled arms.  “Not bad,” Tyson said, “but an amateur like you isn’t worth a Magikarp in a fight against a professional.”  He was no martial artist, but at one point he had been the star physical trainer for headquarters before he earned his officer rank. 

 

Nevertheless, Ash still grinned.  “Maybe so,” he said, “but I kept you busy long enough.  Realizing what he meant, Tyson looked up at the battle.  Fearow, having missed the signal, had flown straight at the Pikachu, and became an easy target for a Thunderbolt.  Even so, Fearow managed to leave its own mark with a successful Drill Run, knocking the rat away. 

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Tyson said, holding another ball in front of him.  “I still have a Pokémon left, and yours are on their last leg.

 

“In fact,” he added, “I’ll wrap things up now.”  He threw his second Pokeball to release another Pokémon.  A flash of light greeted him, but then condensed to form the image of a second Fearow.  “Let’s finish this,” he told Fearow.  “Blast those meddling Pokémon to the sky.”  Fearow nodded without speaking.  Something about the bird gave Tyson pause.  Unlike many Rockets, his Pokémon weren’t stock ones handed out; he had trained them long and hard.  But that glint in Fearow’s eyes was unfamiliar.  Fearow flapped its wings and created a mighty whirlwind – one that swept away the Rockets.  Entirely focused on the encircled Pokémon, the grunts were blown aside like Hoppip in a gale.  The Pokémon, taking advantage of the moment, quickly set upon their foes, decimating the already tired troops.  “Fearow, what are you doing?!” Tyson yelled.  Fearow turned around, and dissolved into light.  In its place flew a glistening Noctowl.  “…How?” he stammered.

 

“Easy,” Ash said.  “I switched your ball when I tackled you.  Noctowl’s good with hypnosis – not enough to fool a whole army, but enough to trick one person where it counted.” 

 

“But you didn’t have any Pokémon left!” Tyson yelled.  “I counted them – six of them!” 

 

“That’s because there aren’t any Pokémon Centers in these mountains,” Ash said.  He glanced over at the Primeape, who raised its fists triumphantly.  “I didn’t want to send Primeape to Professor Oak’s right away and make him mad – not to mention that the Professor has enough on his hands with my Muk and Tauros – so I decided to not recapture him until we made it to Mahogany Town and I could swap someone out.” 

 

Tyson gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration.  For a moment, he considered trying to crush the kid himself, but then he noticed that the Pikachu, proving stronger than he anticipated, was back on its feet.  And in the distance, he could hear the sirens of police cars.  With a sigh, he raised his hands in the air.  “Fine,” he said.  “You win.”  At least Sebastian was clear of this whole mess.

…

**_***_ **

…

Dragonite flew into the storm, as Lance and Misty both held on desperately.  The black cloud of debris surrounding the storm was frightening, but that was really the easiest part to clear.  Once they got into the heart of the storm, they saw that the mission would be far more difficult.  Misty had been expecting a solid barrier, a pure mass of water pulled up by the force of Gyarados’ wind.  Instead, they entered an updraft of wind, with a wall of water in front of them.  Dragonite began to push through the water, only to find that the force was actually pushing them to the side, not back.  And then, after pushing a little more forward, Dragonite ended up falling into another gap of air, this time shoving him downward.

 

“What’s going on?!” Misty said. 

 

“Hold on tight,” Lance said grimly.  Dragonite straightened its flight and maneuvered around more water.  As they moved around the storm, the interior became clearer.  There was no solid block of water, nor of wind.  Instead, the storm was actually composed of many small fragments of water and wind, mixed together in a labyrinth.  Lance gritted his teeth.  “This is going to be trickier than I thought,” he said.  “We need to find a way to the center to reach Gyarados.”

 

Misty saw a shadow move between one of the water walls, and stiffened.  “Unless he finds us first,” she said.  Without warning, a massive segment of a serpentine body lashed out.  Dragonite swerved out of the way, but the long body curved like a whip to pursue them.  They weaved through the various pockets of air and water, trying to stay ahead of the body.  More coils of the body thrust out from behind the water walls, further closing the net. 

 

“We should be near the center,” Lance said. 

 

“Then where’s the rest of Gyarados?” Misty said. 

 

Lance looked forebodingly upward.  “Sealing the trap,” he said. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“You recall the old saying, ‘shooting Magikarp in a barrel’?” he said.  “Gyarados seems to have come up with a similar approach.” 

 

Misty jolted in realization, and looked up in horror.  The huge, mutated head of Gyarados stared down at them.  As water spewed from its mouth, something within glowed bright.  A pillar of light, wide enough to fit a silo in, shot down at them.  With the wind-water fragments around them, along with Gyarados’ coiled body, there seemed to be no way out. 

 

However, Lance focused, and suddenly pointed at one small opening.  “There!”  With not a second to lose, Dragonite soared toward the hole.  The Hyper Beam passed by but a moment later, the energy scorching them even without direct contact.  Dragonite began to move past the coils, but then they realized a new problem.  Gyarados’ transformation had enhanced its body, creating sharp spikes that jutted out along the scales.  Dragonite swerved, saving Lance and Misty from being skewered.  In the process though, it scraped against the sharp skin, making it flinch in pain and nearly throw the two riders off before it stabilized. 

 

“Now what do we do?” Misty said.  Even when they dodged, they still got hurt. 

 

“The only thing we can do,” Lance said.  “We go on the offensive.  Now is our best shot anyway.”  Drained from the Hyper Beam, Gyarados was immobilized for a moment, giving them a chance to fight back.  Dragonite flew up, lighting beginning to gather on its antennas.  The water seemed to recede a little, so it easily closed range with Gyarados. 

 

However, something made Misty frown.  Something was off.  She just couldn’t put her foot on what.  Then it suddenly came to her.  The water was receding upward.  The only way it could move up, in defiance of gravity, would be…if Gyarados was still controlling it.  Her blood froze.  “Lance, look out!” she shouted.  “Gyarados isn’t actually stunned!” 

 

Lance widened his eyes in shock.  “What?”  Dragonite aborted its approach, but Gyarados was already beginning to strike.  It lunged forward with its maw open wide, and water once more burst from it.  As it charged, the formation of wind and water shifted, taking constant new forms to match Gyarados’ current position.  The hunt for Gyarados was suddenly reversed, and Dragonite was forced on the run, with Gyarados gaining on them every second.  The maze that kept them from Gyarados now kept them from escaping. 

 

“Don’t worry yet,” Lance said.  “I still have some tricks up my sleeve.  Dragonite, we’re going to use that trick we pulled back when we fought the Unown in Sevii.”  Dragonite nodded.  “You’re a Water Pokémon trainer, right?” he asked Misty. 

 

“Yes,” she said, wondering what he was after. 

 

“Have several ready,” he said.  “When I tell you, I need you to push back the water around us with your own water, right at Gyarados.” 

 

“That won’t slow it down for long,” Misty said.  “The current’s too strong.” 

 

“We only need a few seconds to count,” Lance said.  “And make sure you cut off your own water once you push the walls back; I don’t want any water around us.” 

 

Misty nodded.  She carefully released Staryu, Corsola, and Poliwhirl onto Dragonite.  They had to huddle close to keep from falling off, but they hung on and got into position. 

 

“Get ready,” Lance said.  “On the count of three.  One, two, three!” 

 

The Pokémon shot spouts of water at the walls behind them, slowly pushing them back toward Gyarados.  Then they cut off the attacks, and the water began to push forward again.  However, Dragonite was already prepared for the next stage.  Flapping its wings rapidly, it created a small whirlwind around itself and its passengers, and sprung back toward Gyarados.  Dragonite aimed for a small gap of air amid the bursting water, and slid past Gyarados’ jaws.  As it passed right under the head, Dragonite’s antennas fizzled, and shot out a burst of electricity.  The jolt connected with the water, and spread across Gyarados’ body. 

 

“Great job!” Misty said.  However, their elation faded with the electricity.  Gyarados still floated defiantly in the air, unharmed.  “But…how?” Misty said.  “The lightning should have been completely effective.” 

 

“It’s at a stage where attacks like that don’t trouble it,” Lance concluded.  However, something else seemed off. 

 

“Hey,” Misty said, “the sparks are still moving.”  Indeed, the electricity was continuing to flow in the area around Gyarados.  Only, instead of simply dissipating, they were arcing off in spirals before seemingly vanishing, replaced by darkening clouds. 

 

“No,” Lance said.  His voice was dry with horror.  “To have this level of control over the weather…” 

 

“What do you mean?” Misty said.  Lance did not answer.  Instead, he lifted up Misty and threw her off Dragonite.  Misty flailed in panic, but was held in the air by Dragonite’s gust.  She opened her mouth to yell…

 

Then it struck.  A huge bolt of lightning, almost as wide as the earlier Hyper Beam, plowed down into Dragonite.  Torched, Dragonite and Lance hung on, continuing to keep Misty aloft as long as they could.  “Guess…I need to work on my skills more,” Lance said wryly.  Even so, he winced in pain. 

 

“Lance!” Misty shouted. 

 

“I…really didn’t want to drag you kids into this,” Lance said.  “But…there’s something about you guys.  So it’s all up to you now.  Finish this.”  Both of their strengths gone, Dragonite and Lance plummeted down.  The gust faded away with Dragonite’s departure, and Misty too began to fall. 

 

However, Misty clenched her fists in determination.  She wasn’t done yet.  Lance had given his all to give her this chance, and she wouldn’t waste it.  Though she had a different strategy in mind.  She shifted her weight and dived into one of the water spirals.  She carefully selected the right Pokeball, and then released Goldeen, the goldfish unicorn.  Goldeen was one of Misty’s first Pokémon, one that she had taken with her when she left Cerulean, and she always knew she could rely on her.  Ash sometimes criticized her use of Goldeen, as she was practically helpless on land, but her true strength was in the water.  There were faster fish in the sea, but in terms of endurance, Goldeen was one of the best at swimming against the current. 

 

With Goldeen’s help, Misty slowly swam along the chaotically flowing torrent of water, gradually making her way toward Gyarados in the middle.  At first, she had thought that the water was being generated from the river by the upward force of the wind.  But that couldn’t be right, as there was only so much river water that Gyarados could access.  No, Gyarados was letting the water burst continuously from its mouth, and then controlling its arc with the wind.  This meant that, despite the pockets of wind, the water sections all linked into one single cord, spiraling in to Gyarados.  Of course, Goldeen was not the best fighter, but that wasn’t Misty’s intent. 

 

Lance was right; this was a fight that they could not win.  So she wouldn’t fight, but find another way, like Ash wanted.  Once Goldeen was close enough, Misty gestured underwater, in the way they communicated for water performances back in Cerulean.  Goldeen veered off into an air pocket to drop down into the river below.  Misty let go and continued the last stretch of the swim on her own.  She considered herself a good swimmer, but this swim taxed her like no other.  Even so, she was already close, and managed to keep moving forward. 

 

Gyarados’ mouth was right in front of her, wide open, ready to swallow her whole.  But Misty did not even pause in her journey.  She couldn’t afford to.  One moment of hesitation, and the current would sweep away.  She had to keep moving, and never doubt her goal.  Once she passed above Gyarados’ head, she was in position.  Remembering the proper method from her studies, she reached out a hand and gently stroked Gyarados’ skin, in a forward direction so not to cut herself.  Petted in a sensitive spot, Gyarados naturally leaned into the caress, and the storm began to gently calm down. 

 

“It’s okay,” Misty told him soothingly, adjusting with the lowering tide to rest on his back.  “Everything will be fine.”  A Pokeball flew up from below, causing Gyarados’ head to snap down for a moment, but, soothed by Misty, he let the ball hit and pull him inside.  As Misty fell alongside the ball, she saw that it had already fallen silent, Gyarados no longer resisting. 

 

She landed on Dragonite’s back.  Lance caught the ball in his hands and turned to Misty.  “Good work,” he said.  “I’m really impressed with how you handled it.” 

 

Misty blushed slightly.  For a gym leader to be complimented by an Elite was an honor beyond words.  “Guess Ash’s craziness is catchy,” she said. 

 

Lance smiled.  “We need more of that kind of spirit in the world,” he said. 

 

As Dragonite descended to the ground, Misty stared up at the returning sun, and clenched her fists together in a silent promise.  This was what she was born to do, to swim alongside and love the sea and its friends.  She couldn’t believe she could have ever hated Gyarados, when it was so adorable.  From now on, she would never flinch from any Water Pokémon, no matter what kind it was.

…

**_***_ **

…

Brock slowly got to his feet as the dust cleared.  The Explosion – one of the most volatile attacks of the Voltorb family – had wrecked most of the shuttle, holes honeycombing the walls and ceiling.  Professor Sebastian, on the other hand, remained immaculate.  “As I was saying,” he said, “I chose not to evolve 328 for a good reason: there is no reason wasting additional effort on something meant to be solely disposable.” 

 

Brock clenched his fists.  Voltorb was unconscious, but had accomplished its mission – having taken the attack at point-blank, Geodude had fainted.  Brock recalled Geodude to his ball.  “Guess it’s up to you, Pineco,” he said, throwing the ball to release the grenade-shaped bug. 

 

“Saving the least powerful for last,” Sebastian concluded.  “One more lesson for you to learn from this battle:”  He dialed a code on his device, and it began to glow.  “Always keep a strong reserve in place.”  A holographic Porygon appeared.  From the small gashes in its coding, the earlier damage from Supersonic had left its mark, but it still floated strong in the air. 

 

“Don’t underestimate Pineco,” Brock said.  “Tackle!” Pineco jumped forward. 

 

“Tri-Attack,” Sebastian coolly ordered.  Three beams of light shot through Pineco and knocked it back. 

 

“Pineco!” Brock yelled.

 

“Give up,” Sebastian said.  “It is pointless to resist at this point.” 

 

“It’s never over,” Brock said.  Pineco glowed and bounced forward toward Porygon.  The ensuing Self-Destruct engulfed both Pokémon.  Porygon continued to float in the air after the light faded, but then dissipated into the device, unable to remain active any longer. 

 

“So you decided to use the same strategy that I used,” Sebastian said.  “So you can learn.” 

 

Brock ignored Sebastian’s barbs.  “Porygon shielded you, didn’t he?” Brock said.  “It used Protect inside the machine to shield you against Explosion.” 

 

“Correct,” Sebastian said. 

 

“That means…”  Without warning, Brock lunged forward at Sebastian, dragging the scientist to the floor.  “There’s nothing protecting you now!”  They rolled on the ground, as Brock tried to reach for Sebastian’s throat. 

 

“Madman!” Sebastian spat out.  “Can you have the decency to give up?” 

 

“A trainer not prepared to go to the ends of the earth for his Pokémon and friends isn’t worth a salt,” Brock said.  “Don’t you _dare_ tell me what is enough!” 

 

Admittedly, there was a reason humans had Pokémon fight battles for them – except for people like Kiyo who stretched their strengths to the limit, Pokémon were much stronger opponents in battle.  Still, Brock wasn’t unprepared.  They called men of Pewter as hard as the mountains around the city, and he had built up his muscles caring for his family when his parents left.  He pushed Sebastian against the wall. 

 

The professor suddenly shifted his weight slightly, and Brock felt himself fall forward.  That moment of weakness was enough for the tide to turn.  With cold precision, Sebastian twisted Brock’s right arm, forcing him to fall back on the floor.

 

            “An unorthodox move,” Seymour commended Brock.  “Unfortunately for you, I have plenty of experience in handling unruly specimens.  I may not have the muscular strength, but the proper precision can be enough to turn the tide.”

 

“Not…over yet,” Brock muttered. 

 

“Oh?” Sebastian inquired.  “What else do you believe you have left to fight with, other than your foolish dreams?” 

 

Brock smiled.  “This,” he said.  “Tackle!” 

 

Sebastian suddenly crashed to the side as something struck him from the left.  “What?!” he stammered.  “Who…?”  He blearily peered up to see Pineco, its body still burnt from the explosion yet still hearty with life.

 

“But…how?” he asked in disbelief.  For once, his voice was confused and unsettled.  “It self-destructed!”  His eyes behind the glasses darted about desperately, trying to comprehend the impossibility. 

 

“Yeah,” Brock said, “I know that Self-Destruct is supposed to make the user faint in the process.  Too bad no one ever told Pineco that.” 

 

“This is serious!” Sebastian said.  “Both Self-Destruct and Explosion have been conclusively demonstrated to always knock out the user.” 

 

“You’d be surprised how often the rules get bent,” Brock said.  “I know a Psyduck whose Psychic locks onto multiple targets at once, and a Bulbasaur who knows Dig.  Determination and love – those ‘invisible’ things you reject – are what open the door to unlimited possibilities.  Any real professor – like Oak – would know that first and foremost.” 

 

Sebastian glowered, his eyes burning.  Then, with visible struggle, he regained his composure.  “It appears that I did not account for all of the facts,” he said.  “So be it.  Fortunately, unlike my colleagues, I know to adjust to the addition of new factors.”  He drew a new machine out of his coat. 

 

Brock tensed.  “Now what?” he asked. 

 

“Something our agents in Silph provided,” Sebastian answered, “ that I keep on me in the case that I ever need an alternate way back to my laboratory.  I may have lost this battle, but you have hardly won.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Brock asked. 

 

“Look around you,” Sebastian said.  He gestured to the many holes in the shuttle.  More than that, Brock could feel the rumbling, as the craft began to stutter in the air.  Sebastian turned on the device, and a light began to glow around him.  “You and your Pokémon are quite intriguing,” he said as he vanished.  “I sincerely hope you survive; I have hopes I can observe you more closely in the future.” 

 

With that, Sebastian teleported away, leaving Brock, Lokoko, and the other Pokémon alone in the falling prison.  Fortunately, the earlier explosions had torn holes in the walls, offering a way out.  Whether that would be any better remained a question.  Through a hole in the floor, Brock could see they were flying over some mountains.  Nothing but sharp rocks waited for them below.  He chuckled harshly.  Given his specialty, that was rather ironic.  But he had no choice. 

 

He hoisted Ninetales – Lokoko – over his shoulders and slowly trod over to the open wall.  Then, turning to Pineco, he stretched out his Pokeball.  “Better get inside,” he said.  “It’s going to be a rough ride.”  Pineco hopped back, refusing.  “Pineco,” Brock said, “I know what you’re thinking, but there’s no other way.  Don’t worry; I’ll be all right.” 

 

Pineco stubbornly refused to return to the ball.  Instead, he began to glow white, shifting in size and form.  “Pineco,” Brock said in amazement.  “…You’re…?”  Sure enough, the newly evolved, clam-shelled Forretress greeted him as the light faded.  Floating in the air, Forretress hovered beside Brock. 

 

The gym leader nodded.  “Okay, then,” he said.  He laid Ninetales on top of Forretress, and grabbed onto one of the spikes jutting out his side.  “Let’s go!”  Forretress shot out of the doomed shuttle.  They were still high above the mountains, but the craft soon crashed into a rocky spire.  The shuttle exploded in flames, with the pieces falling to the jagged ground far below in an avalanche.  Forretress slowly spun downwards, carefully descending toward the large body of Onix visible several mountains away. 

 

As they lowered through the air, Brock felt Lokoko shift, and he reached up a hand to pet her.  “It’s okay,” he told her.  “I came back, like I promised.” 

 

The air glowed slightly.  “You…really came back,” her human voice said shakily, mixing with the high winds. 

 

“I don’t abandon the people I care about,” Brock said. 

 

“…Thank you,” she whispered.  Then the light died down, and Lokoko fell silent again, exhausted.  Brock smiled, but then frowned as he remembered the other friends he had to leave behind.  He could only hope that they were doing okay.

…

**_***_ **

…

Lance gently petted the rough hide of Gyarados.  The massive leviathan was calm now, its anger and confusion spent.  Even so its heart still quivered inside, afraid of the world and itself.  “Don’t worry,” he told it.  “Every Pokémon can find a place to call home in this world.  Even the fiercest of dragons and the greatest of legendaries learn to live in this world, growing and changing with the future.”  This was what he was born to do, why he had fought so hard to reach the Plateau and Elites – to help other people and Pokémon find paths in life and forge their way forward to reach their full potential.  “We’ll find a way together,” he told it.  “I promise.” 

 

“Take good care of Gyarados,” Misty told him, in genuine concern.  Lance smiled.  She had gone a long way from fearing the Pokémon to sincerely caring about it, and even being the one to tame it.  He considered giving it to Misty, but decided in the end not to.  However good a Water Pokémon trainer she was, at the moment she would be unprepared for handling the gargantuan Pokémon, and helping it learn to control its powers.  The raw power inside Gyarados was part Water, but also Dragon, and it needed someone saged in the abilities and dangers of dragons to guide it right now.  On the other hand…  He smiled lightly.  Maybe this was the day for reckless decisions. 

 

“Thank you again for helping me,” he told Misty.

 

“No problem,” she replied. 

 

“As thanks,” Lance continued, “I would like to request that you have the honor of naming it.” 

 

Misty stepped back and stared at him in shock.  “What?” she said. 

 

“‘Gyarados’ isn’t really a Gyarados now,” Lance pointed out.  “And it is still trying to find a path that is its own – not what it was, or what it was forced to become.  A name of its own is a good start.” 

 

“But,” Misty said, “shouldn’t you name it?” 

 

“Normally,” Lance said, “but I would like to bestow that honor to you.  Consider it your reward for saving it and others from harm.” 

 

Misty gazed hesitantly at Gyarados, but then scrunched her face in thought.  “Cascade,” she finally said, opening her eyes.  “That’s what I felt like, as I swam to you – as if I were swimming up a waterfall, pushing up to somewhere of my own choice.  That’s what you’re trying to do too – make your own path.  You just have to keep pushing forward.”  Cascade rumbled in affirmation, and Misty hugged it.  Lance smiled, and then returned Cascade to its Pokeball. 

 

“A fitting name,” he said.  “I look forward to seeing how your bond grows.”

 

Misty stared at him openmouthed as he held the Pokeball forward.  “What?  I…you’re really…?”  Whereas she had been shocked by his earlier request, she was now utterly flabbergasted, struggling for words.  “But…you caught it.  And…I’m not ready for that…” 

 

Lance shook his head to quiet her.  “This was more of your victory than mine today,” he said.  “I cannot see anyone more capable of helping it adjust to its new conditions.  The challenges will be great, I must warn you.  But after today, I feel that you and your friends can handle whatever the future brings.

 

“So,” he pressed, continuing to hold the ball toward her, “do you accept the responsibilities?”  After a moment, Misty carefully took the Pokeball from Lance, and held it close to her chest.  Lance smiled.  “Good luck,” he said.

 

“So you’re going now?” Ash said, coming over from the river.  Pikachu, healthy now, stood on Ash’s head. 

 

“Yes,” he said.  “My mission is done here, so I need to report back.  I should thank you too though.  I apologize for dismissing you when we first met.  You really have a knack for battles.” 

 

“Knack, or luck,” Misty cut in.  She turned to Ash.  “That Rocket could have had more Pokémon, or switched one out.  How did you know Noctowl would mimic the right Pokémon – or even react in time?” 

 

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  “Well,” he said, “it worked, didn’t it?” 

 

“You…” Misty said, locking him in a chokehold.  “Can’t you take things serious?  You could have been in trouble if you guessed wrong!”

 

It wasn’t just luck though, Lance thought.  Perhaps Ash thought it was, but it was something more.  Deep in his soul, he instinctively knew the right moment, and communicated it to his Pokémon.  Aura.  Of course, Ash didn’t have any experience with channeling Aura, or likely any knowledge that he had such power within him to begin with.  But he was still instinctively building it up, as he strengthened his heart through battles.  And it was already starting to spark.  In time… 

 

Lance made his decision, and walked over to Ash.  He and Misty stopped fighting as Lance approached.  “I assume you plan to challenge the Mahogany Gym next,” Lance said.  “Is that correct?” 

 

“You bet!” Ash said.  “Then it’s off for my eighth and final Johto badge!” 

 

“In that case,” Lance said, “you should travel to Blackthorn City after this.”  He pulled an envelope out from his cape.  “Here.  The gym leader Claire is an old friend of mine.  When you see her, could you please deliver this note and give her my regards?” 

 

“Of course,” Ash said. 

 

Lance smiled.  “Good,” he said.  He boarded Dragonite and took off into the sky.  “Take care!” he yelled down to them.  Ash waved back eagerly.  That kid was something.  He wondered…was he the one?

…

**_***_ **

…

Misty smiled wistfully as Lance vanished with Dragonite.  As she watched him leave, she clutched her new Pokeball tightly in her hand, thankful that it was still with her.  If someone told her a few days ago that she would be happy to be with a Gyarados, she would have slapped him and called him an idiot.  Now though, she looked forward to seeing what sort of future she could forge with Cascade.

 

“All right!” Ash said.  “Now we just have to find Brock, and then I can challenge the gym!” 

 

“Not until we all get some rest at the Pokémon Center,” Misty said firmly.  “Really, we just stop a near-catastrophe, and you’re already thinking about your next battle?” 

 

“C’mon,” Ash said.  “I need to keep working to get into the Johto League, so I can be the next Pokémon Master!”  Sometimes, Misty thought Ash was too blindly optimistic.  Other times, like now, she felt his dreams were just a step away.

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice call to her from up the river.  “Hey, Ash!  Misty!”  The two turned around and grinned.  Brock and Ninetales were walking along the bank.  They were hobbling a little, but stayed strong.  “You guys okay?” Brock said. 

 

“We’re fine!” Misty said.  “How are you and Ninetales?” 

 

“She’ll be okay,” Brock said.  “I used some herbs to heal most of her wounds.  Still, I think we can all use a good rest at the Pokémon Center tonight.” 

 

“What about you?” Misty said. 

 

“…I’m fine,” he said, wincing in pain. 

 

Misty shook her heads.  “Idiots, all of you,” she muttered.  Including herself.  But, she thought, as Ash celebrated with Pikachu and Brock smiled at Ninetales, maybe that was one of their virtues.


	5. Episode IV: Frozen Friendships

**Episode IV: Frozen Friendships**

 

“Come on, you guys!” Ash called behind him as he ran out of the Pokémon Center, waving for the others to follow.  “It’s time for me to get my Glacier Badge!”  Pikachu dashed right behind him, just as ready to battle. 

 

“We’re coming,” Misty said.  “Just wait a little bit.”  She turned behind her to Brock as he walked beside Ninetales and her illusory projection.  “Are you two okay?” she asked in concern. 

 

“We’re fine,” Brock said.  “Besides, I don’t think we’ll be able to hold Ash here much longer.”  He had a point, Misty admitted.  Ash had been surprisingly patient, letting everyone rest for an entire day at the Pokémon Center, but that was more than enough for him.  As soon as daybreak came, he was out like a shot.

 

Following Ash’s lead, they headed toward where Nurse Joy had said the gym was.  It was easy enough to find the gym, but less easy to get in, with the iron gates locked.  “Hello?” Ash called.  “Anyone in there?  I’m here for my gym battle.”  Disappointment crept into his once-eager tone.  Not _another_ delay.  His last gym battle had been held off for some time too, because the gym leader couldn’t battle.  He had found another gym in the meantime before returning, but that didn’t make it any less frustrating. 

 

“This doesn’t make sense,” Brock said, perplexed.  Misty nodded.  Gyms were supposed to be open for all challengers.  If a Gym Leader had to leave for something, he or she needed to leave some sort of official notice.  Instead, the gym’s atrium just seemed deserted.  Lokoko noticed the uneven quality of the grass, and its growing height; she’d seen similar things in the early days of the mansion’s neglect, before even the grass died, no one bothering to care for it.  Whoever ran the gym, he or she evidently spent little time there. 

 

Then they heard a voice behind them.  “So are y’all here for a gym battle?”  They turned around to see a brown, bushy-haired woman with a yellow bandana wrapped around her head.  Despite her gruff appearance, she smiled kindly. 

 

“Yes, we are,” Ash said.  “I’m here for the Glacier Badge.” 

 

“Well,” she said, “the gym leader isn’t here right now.  Pryce goes up to the mountains every mornin’ to meditate under a waterfall.” 

 

“That is quite impressive,” Lokoko noted.  “It must take extreme mental and physical endurance to reach a state of peace in that manner.” 

 

For a brief moment, the woman’s face darkened with melancholy.  “More like nothing else works,” she says, “and even that’s not enough.”  Then her face brightened again.  “Forgot to introduce myself.  The name’s Sheila.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Sheila,” Misty said. 

 

“Hey,” Brock said, “you think you could maybe show us where Pryce is?  I don’t think Ash can wait much longer for his battle.” 

 

“That’s right,” Ash said.  “I’m ready to fight and win.”  Pikachu chimed in agreement on his shoulder.  Brock smiled at his enthusiasm.  Pryce probably would want to hold off the battle until they returned to the gym, but hopefully at least meeting the gym leader would help temper him momentarily. 

 

Sheila glanced at Ash and Pikachu, and frowned slightly.  “You’re mighty eager,” she noted. 

 

“Sure am,” Ash said.  “I believe in my Pokémon, and they won’t let me down.” 

 

“Okay,” Sheila said with a sigh, “I’ll lead the way.  Just make sure you keep up.”  As she broke into a jog, she muttered to herself, “Pryce isn’t going to like this, you can be sure of that…”

 

……

**_***_ **

……

 

            “Y’all coming, or what?  We’re just getting warmed up!” 

 

Ash panted as he tried to dash over the large rocks, Sheila still far ahead.  When she had warned them to keep up, he didn’t expect her to turn it into a challenge.  Even with Primeape’s training, Ash could barely keep her in his sight.  Misty and Brock were faring even worse. 

 

Finally, Sheila stopped by the river to stretch.  “Ah!” she said freshly.  “Nothin’ like a good workout in the morning to wake up!”  Then, glancing back, she finally saw how exhausted everyone else was.  She shook her head in bemusement.  “Kids these days,” she said disparagingly.  “Just a little workout, and it leaves them cold.” 

 

“Leaves us hot, you mean,” Brock countered, sweating profusely.  Ninetale’s illusion of Lokoko was only starting to reform now, Ninetales having been too pressed to keep it active during the run.  Luckily, Sheila was too caught up in her run to notice that.

 

“How…much farther until we meet Pryce?” Misty said. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Sheila said.  She pointed to a small stream trickling by.  It led up to a rocky wall with water cascading down the side.  “He’s right over there.” 

 

Pryce sat on a rock directly under the falls, letting the ice cold water rush past him without flinching.  Ash stared at him in awe.  Pryce had to be tough to stay resolute in those conditions.  He couldn’t wait to see how he used that determination in battle.  Then, minutely, Pryce twitched and grimaced.  His eyes still closed, he stepped up and walked out from the waterfall.  Yet he did not shiver from the water, and did not even seem to notice it despite his unease.  As he stepped onto shore, he finally opened his eyes.  “Enough for today,” he muttered.  Then he noticed the gathered group of trainers. 

 

“Sorry, Pryce,” Sheila said.  “The one kid’s really eager to have a gym battle with you, and didn’t want to wait for you to get back.” 

 

Ash stepped forward, offering a hand.  “My name’s Ash, from Pallet Town,” he said.  “It’s really great to meet you.  You must be pretty tough to sit under that waterfall.” 

 

Pryce did not take Ash’s hand, but instead looked carefully at Pikachu on his shoulder.  “You seem rather close to that Pokémon,” he noted, an edge to his voice. 

 

Ash nodded.  “Yep,” he said.  “Pikachu’s my best friend in the world.” 

 

At this, Pryce turned away dismissively.  “Friends with Pokémon?” he said, glancing back at Ash.  “How naïve.  Humans and Pokémon can never be friends.”  Ash stiffened at that.  He could almost swear he’d heard someone say that before, somewhere, and every time he heard that statement, that blunt rejection of everything he believed in, his blood boiled in outrage. 

 

“We’ll see about that,” Ash said.  “Once I win the Glacier Badge, maybe you’ll think differently.” 

 

“There won’t be a battle,” Pryce said.  “I refuse to waste my energy on people with ridiculous notions.” 

 

“Ridiculous or not,” Brock said, “Gym Leaders are required to accept all challengers.” 

 

“Battling would be pointless,” Pryce said.  “To keep your Pokémon in top form, they must always be on edge.  Letting emotions cloud your judgment only leads you to make foolish decisions.” 

 

“You’re wrong!” Ash said.  “Humans and Pokémon need to trust each other, and open their hearts up.  Only then can you understand and work with them.” 

 

“Understand them?” Pryce said pointedly.  “You only betray your naiveté with such statements.” 

 

“Then why don’t you prove it?” Ash challenged. 

 

“Fine,” Pryce said.  “I’ll teach you the truth of the world.”   He released a Dewgong.  The sleek white Pokémon glistened in the morning light.  “Do you really think you can defeat us?” he asked. 

 

“You bet!” Ash said.  “Go, Primeape!”  The pig ape burst out of his new ball and pumped his fists.  Pryce just stared coldly at the Fighting type, a tiny smirk emerging on his face.  “All right, Primeape,” Ash said.  “Time for the Gym battle I promised.  Let’s do this!”  Primeape grunted wildly and charged forward. 

 

“Ice Beam,” Pryce ordered calmly.  Dewgong spat a line of white energy from its mouth.  As the cold breath passed by Primeape, he became encased in ice. 

 

“Primeape!” Ash yelled.  Then he noticed something, and smiled again. 

 

While Dewgong sat beside its captured quarry, Pryce approached Ash.  “You see now why battling you would be worthless?” he said.  “In your pride, you ignored the risk you put your Pokémon in, and you lost the battle from the very beginning.”

 

“It’s not over yet,” Ash countered, his smile growing wider. 

 

Pryce turned his head to glance skeptically back at Ash, but gaped when he saw the ice around Primeape begin to crack.  The ice suddenly shattered, and Primeape lunged forward at Dewgong.  “Aurora…” Pryce began to yell, but it was too late.  Before the Ice Pokémon could react, Primeape was upon it, and there was no way to fire another energy beam in close combat. 

 

“That’s it Primeape!” Ash said.  “Now show them your Seismic Toss!”  Primeape swung Dewgong around and smashed it into the ground full-force.  When the dust cleared, Dewgong was down for the count.  “Great work, Primeape!” Ash said. 

 

Pryce stared at Dewgong in disbelief.  “How?!” he demanded.  “That Ice attack should have finished it!”

 

“Nothing’s impossible when a Pokémon and his trainer believe in each other,” Ash said.  “If you have faith in them, they’ll never let you down.” 

 

Pryce opened his mouth, but then stopped, and instead gazed forward blankly.  Finally, he remembered to recall Dewgong to its Pokeball.  But instead of releasing another, he turned to walk away.  “Here,” he said gruffly.  He tossed a small badge behind him into the dirt by Ash’s feet.  “Take it, and go.” 

 

“But what about the rest of our battle?” Ash asked, dismayed. 

 

“I’m not in the mood to deal with naïve fools like you,” Pryce snapped.  In addition to his earlier bitterness, his voice now seemed miserable.  “Please, just leave me alone.”  He walked off without looking back.

 

Ash just stared at him in confusion.  “What’s his problem?” he wondered. 

 

“That’s Pryce for ya,” Sheila said with a sigh.  “People around here call him ‘Icy Pryce.’  He sees Pokémon as simply tools.  Calling Pokémon friends just makes him even colder.  I guess having someone like you, exactly the kind of the trainer he sees as weak, beat him, really upset him.”  She headed off after him.  “I’ll try to talk with him,” she promised.  “Give him a few days, and he might be a little more willing to battle.” 

 

Ash couldn’t wait though.  It wasn’t just about winning the badge now.  It was about proving Pryce wrong, and showing him that humans and Pokémon could be partners.  This wasn’t over until he – and Pikachu – said it was.

 

……

***

……

                                 

It was always cool and fresh up in the mountains, Pryce mused, staring off the cliff he was seated on.  It was a place where he could find solitude, something he craved more than ever these days.  But he could not escape the wind.  As the breezes swept past him, almost whispering, he could hear that kid’s words again and again. 

 

_“If you have faith in them, they’ll never let you down.”_  

 

Pryce clenched his fists.  That child knew nothing about him.  He believed in Piloswine, and look where that got him in the end.  Abandoned in the snow, the burns he received defending the Pokémon still scarred in his flesh.  But something about the battle had shaken him, and he could not let go of the thoughts.  Because the trainer’s faith, against all odds, succeeded.  Looking back, though he hated to admit it, Pryce could see that there was a deeper sense of strategy beneath the kid’s rash dismissal of the cold facts.  He had chosen a Pokémon that was naturally vulnerable to Ice, yet had utilized the Primeape’s strengths to overcome that barrier.  Pryce had used no such methods in his own battle.  He just sent Piloswine charging forward, foolishly ignoring the torrent of flames that would come.  He wondered if he was the one who failed.  Piloswine was right to abandon him. 

 

But what good were those thoughts now, when all was said and done?  Besides, it only reaffirmed the conclusion he had made those many years ago: Pokémon and humans could never be ‘friends.’  There were people who claimed you could understand a Pokémon’s heart in time, but that was worthless drivel.  Pryce had thought he knew Piloswine, but that one moment of betrayal taught him that he could never truly understand a Pokémon’s thoughts.  There was too great a barrier.  Better to just accept the divide and move on than waste time trying to make a connection.

 

“I thought you’d be up here,” Sheila said, coming out of the woods.  Pryce barely moved his head in acknowledgment.

 

“You say that humans and Pokémon can’t be friends,” Sheila noted, “but you’ve hardly been friends with either.”  Pryce looked up at this in surprise.  “Don’t give me that look, Pryce,” Sheila said.  For once, her jolly tone was firm, and frustrated.  “I still don’t know what happened to you that day – none of us do – but it was like someone flipped a switch and turned you off.  Didn’t matter if someone was a Pokémon or a human; you didn’t want to have anything to do with them.” 

 

“It’s not like that,” Pryce said. 

 

“Oh, really?” Sheila argued.  “Tell me, when was the last time you weeded the gym’s lawn?  Or dusted up the interior?  Other than to keep the facilities for your Pokémon up to notch, you don’t set foot in the gym for more than a few hours each day.”  Pryce was silent.  “And where do you go?” she continued.  “Somewhere in town, or to a friend?  You come out here, to be alone.  And even then you can’t escape whatever’s haunting you.”

 

“Why do you care?” Pryce retorted.  He regretted that a moment later when Sheila stiffened. 

 

“Because I’m your friend, that’s why!” she snapped, taking Pryce aback.  “Sometimes, Pryce, you make me want to slap ya.  Ever since we were kids, I’ve been watching your back.  But it hurts, you know, seeing how sad you are these days.  And when I try to understand, you just brush me away.”  She clenched her fists.  “I’ve tried to be nice about this, always smiling.  But I don’t know how much longer I can stand you doing this to yourself!” 

 

Pryce stared at her, unsure what to do.  Was Sheila right?  He had been frustrated with most people these days, seeing that they still foolishly clung to Pokémon as friends, but he didn’t realize that he was pushing them away too.  Her words about the gym had been especially troubling.  Now that he thought about it, the gym had taken a Spartan look to it as of late.  Sure, he had kept his Pokémon in shape, but that meant little if the gym was falling apart.  He clenched his fists.  Once he got back to the gym, he’d set things back in order.  People shouldn’t care emotionally for Pokémon, but neglecting the tools you used was wrong.  Doing so was a betrayal, and he despised traitors.  The other things…he’d think about them.  He was still ignoring the source of the ice in his heart, he knew, but what was the use of dislodging it, now that he knew the reality of ‘friendship’?

 

Pryce paused as he heard rustling in the woods.  “What’s that?” he asked. 

 

Sheila looked chagrined.  “Sorry, Pryce,” she said.  “I thought I lost him on the way up, but he’s pretty hardy for a young’un.  And he’s got determination to match.” 

 

The trainer from before stepped out.  “Found you!” he said triumphantly.

 

Pryce’s wrinkled face twisted in annoyance.  “You again,” he growled.  “Didn’t I say to leave me alone?  You have the badge, what more do you want from me?” 

 

“I don’t want a badge that I won just because you gave up,” Ash said.  He tossed the badge back to Pryce.  “I want a real battle.  Having a fight cut short takes all of the excitement out of the experience.  I want to earn my badge, fair and square.” 

 

Pryce gazed into the horizon.  What was he supposed to do?  He couldn’t dismiss the trainer, not after Sheila had shown him how much his gym had decayed over the last few years.  Plus, he did not have a good excuse why not to battle, not when the kid had proved himself to be a decent fighter, idealistic or not.  He clenched his fists in frustration, and fear.  “Go back to the gym and wait,” he finally said.  “I want to be out here just a little longer.”

 

Ash nodded reluctantly.  He turned around to leave, only to sudden gasp.  Pryce peered behind him and saw that three more interlopers – two trainers and a Meowth – had appeared out of the forest.  The Meowth wore a belt attached to a long claw, which was now pulling in Pikachu.  “Not again!” Ash groaned.  “What do you guys want this time?” 

 

“We want Pikachu, what else?” Jessie said. 

 

“And now yer all alone, except that old guy,” Meowth gloated.  “Nabbing Pikachu’ll be a cinch.” 

 

Pikachu tried to electrocute them, but the lightning fizzed out on contact with the metal.  James smirked.  “You’ve tried that too many times for us to forget,” he said. 

 

“Hold it.”  The three looked up as Pryce stepped forward.  “What kind of complete fools and bullies would try to steal another person’s Pokémon?” 

 

“The kind who like to make money!” James said. 

 

“You’ll be the idiot if you don’t get out of our way,” Jessie said.  She threw a Pokeball.  “Arbok, Poison Sting!”  Arbok appeared and opened its mouth to shoot toxic needles. 

 

However, Pryce was already on the move.  “Cloyster!” he called out, releasing the hard-shelled Pokémon.  “Aurora Beam!”  Cloyster was unable to attack before Arbok’s attacks hit, but the fragile pins shattered against its rock-hard shell. 

 

Team Rocket shivered as it powered up for the rainbow-colored energy beam.  “We’re not done yet!” Jessie said. 

 

“Weezing,” James said, “use Smokescreen!” 

 

As the cloud of black smog appeared, Team Rocket vanished from sight, and the Aurora Beam passed by harmlessly.  However, when the smoke faded, Team Rocket was still there, with Sheila blocking the path back to the forest.  “Don’t you be forgettin’ ‘bout me!” she said, pumping her arms. 

 

Deeper in the forest, voices could be heard.  “Ash!” Misty called. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Brock said, “we’re coming!” 

 

Jessie clenched her fists.  “Arbok, Dig!” 

 

At this, Pryce’s eyes widened.  “Wait!” he yelled. 

 

Jessie smirked as she saw the fear rush down his face.  “So that’s the weak point,” she said.  “Go on, Arbok, tunnel through this rock!”  Arbok obeyed and burrowed into the ground, only to emerge a few seconds later in panic.  “What’s the matter, Arbok?” Jessie said.  Their answer came when the cliff began to shake. 

 

Pryce gritted his teeth.  The bluffs were fragile against erosion, and it would only take a small shift to send everything crashing down.  He began to shepherd Ash to safety, but Ash broke free of his grasp and rushed at Team Rocket.  Tackling Meowth, he released the claw’s hold on Pikachu. 

 

“Dang it, Twerp!” Meowth yelled.  “We’re not out of tricks yet!”  He started to pull something out from behind him, but he was too late.  Free and angry, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt, and Team Rocket vanished into the sky. 

 

It was too late to escape though, as the ground crumbled beneath Ash and Pikachu’s feet.  Undaunted, Ash held Pikachu close to protect him.  Pryce frowned.  “Everyone’s an idiot these days,” he muttered, before running toward Ash just as the cliff gave way and they all plummeted down to the canyon below. 

 

_So this is how it ends,_ he thought bitterly, as they approached the sharp rocks at the bottom.  Maybe the kid would survive, but Pryce wasn’t confident about himself.    He’d never fully recovered from that blaze all those years ago, and he’d aged a lot since that day.  Not to mention that he didn’t have any Pokémon to help him.  Cloyster was still at the top of the cliff, and Dewgong hadn’t recovered from the earlier battle.  The rest were back at the gym.  This was a stupid idea.  He thought he had all that heroic nonsense firmly kicked out of him after that accident. 

 

But then, why had he lunged forward?  Pryce pushed those thoughts away, and closed his eyes, trying to find a moment of peace before it all ended. 

 

However, he opened his eyes when he heard Ash shout a command.  “Totodile, use Water Gun on the ground!”  A spark of hope returned to Pryce.  Yes, that might just work, but if the angle was off even slightly, they would ricochet into one of the walls.  And they were running out of time.  He could see the rocks just a few seconds away.  Within a second, a spout of water jetted past him and splashed against the ground.  Totodile continued the barrage until their velocity was reduced, and then let go for them to lightly tumble onto the ground.  Pryce smiled in relief, and then frowned.  The young trainer clearly knew how to best utilize his Pokémon’s abilities.  Then why was he still tied down by that delusion of friendship with them? 

 

Pryce had no time to contemplate this, as he noticed something small that had hit the ground before them.    It was a black ball, with a small, burning string on one end.  He suddenly realized what that Meowth’s last trick had been.  He tackled Ash, having just returned his Pokémon to its balls, to the ground, just as an explosion engulfed them.

 

**……**

**_***_ **

**_….._ **

 

Brock and Misty stared down the canyon in worry.  “Do you think Ash is all right?” Misty asked. 

 

“He’ll be fine,” Brock said to reassure her.  “Still, we won’t know until we go down there.”  He turned to Sheila.  “Is there any trail leading down the ravine?” 

 

“Not any of the kinds you civilized folk use,” she replied.  “Used to be a big path going down there, but it eroded after the big snowstorm some dozen years ago.  Worst storm in years; they say you can still find pockets of ice in the caves down there.

 

“I do know a way we can get down safely though,” she added.  “But we’ll have to backtrack a bit.” 

 

“Then we’ll have to hurry,” Brock said.  Sheila nodded, and blazed ahead.  Brock sighed.  “Looks like we’d better work to keep up with her,” he said to Lokoko.  However, he paused upon seeing her face.  Both Ninetales and Lokoko were quiet and distant.  “Is something the matter?” he asked. 

 

“Oh!” she said, snapping out of her thoughts.  “No, it’s just that…what if Pryce was right?” 

 

Brock frowned.  “You mean about how Pokémon and humans can’t be friends?” he said. 

 

“Well,” she amended, “not that exactly, but what he said to justify it.  That humans and Pokémon can never truly understand each other.”  She turned away.  “I always had a close bond with my master, and I thought we each knew each other very well.  But now, I wonder if I ever really understood him.  And if I could not understand even him, how can I understand this new world I am a part of?” 

 

Brock gently petted Ninetales’ head.  “Who ever said that understanding was omniscient?” he said.  “I’ve been with Ash for years, and I’m still left wondering what he’s thinking at times.  But that doesn’t mean that I don’t understand his heart, his feelings.  And the same goes for Pokémon.  Ash and Pikachu have had their communication issues time to time, but they understand each other better than anyone else I know.

 

So don’t worry if you still feel lost right now.  There are lots of people and Pokémon who want to help you adjust to this world.  You just have to open your heart.”  Lokoko smiled at that.  “Anyway,” he continued, “we should get going if we want to catch up to Sheila.  Last one there’s a Slowpoke.” 

 

As he finished speaking, he realized that Ninetales, having shed Lokoko’s visage, was already running ahead, using her natural abilities as a Pokémon to take the lead.  Brock groaned and rushed to catch up with her.  He still had a ways to go in understanding Lokoko, someone who seemed to bridge the divide between humans and Pokémon.

......

**_***_ **

......

 

Ash groggily opened his eyes to see a wall of rock above him.  Where was he?  Then it came back to him.  That’s right, they’d fallen off the cliff, and then the bomb…  “Pikachu?” he called.  He tried to get to his feet, but fell back in pain. 

 

“Easy,” Pryce’s voice said, coming up behind him to lay down some cloth.  “Your leg got trapped when the bomb loosened some rubble.” 

 

“Primeape can get it off,” Ash said, preparing to release him. 

 

“Don’t,” Pryce warned, coming into view in front of him.  “I don’t have the right ointments on hand to close the wounds.  It’s best to just stay in that position for now.” 

 

Ash nodded reluctantly.  “Where’s Pikachu?” he asked. 

 

Pryce shook his head dismissively.  “Don’t know,” he said.  “It wasn’t there when I awoke.  My guess is that it ran off.” 

 

At this, Ash smiled.  “Good,” he said.  “Then he’s okay.” 

 

Pryce frowned.  “That’s all you’re concerned about?!” he demanded.  “Your Pokémon, your ‘friend,’ just abandoned you.” 

 

“I trust Pikachu more than anyone else,” Ash said.  “If he went somewhere, he had a reason.  And either way, I’m happy that he’s safe.” 

 

“You mean you don’t hate it?” Pryce asked in disbelief.  “For leaving you behind?” 

 

“Pikachu’s my friend,” Ash said determinedly, “and I’ll believe in him, no matter what.” 

 

“All more the fool then,” Pryce said.  “You can’t trust ‘friends’ to watch your back.  If you want something done right, you can only rely on yourself.” 

 

“I don’t just rely on them,” Ash countered.  “We’re friends, and friends look after each other.  I trust my friends to help me when I need it, and they trust me in turn.” 

 

“Then where did your Pikachu go off to?” Pryce said. 

 

Ash saw something yellow approach behind Pryce, and smiled.  “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” 

 

Pryce whipped around and stared in consternation as Pikachu scurried past him.  “It…came back?” he said, not believing his eyes.  “But why?” 

 

Pikachu walked up to Ash and deposited some berries and herbs that it was carrying in its mouth.  Ash smiled.  “Thanks, buddy,” he said. 

 

Pryce looked at the plants discerningly.  “Yes,” he concluded, “these should be able to reduce the pain and start the healing process, at least until we can get better treatment.” 

 

“Then there’s no time to waste!” Ash said.  He threw a ball to release Primeape.  “Get the rock off me,” he told him.  Primeape complied, easily moving the heavy rocks with its great strength.  He then wrapped Ash up in his muscled arms.  “Take it easy, Primeape,” Ash said, wincing slightly.  Even so, he laughed heartily.  He paused when he saw Pryce staring at the two of them. 

 

“I see,” Pryce said.  “So you ordered your Pikachu to obtain the herbs before the bomb went off, am I right?” 

 

Ash shook his head.  “I didn’t say anything to Pikachu,” he said.  “He just knew a way to help me, and went with it.  You just have to believe in them.” 

 

Pryce frowned, but said nothing.  Finally, he muttered, “You have trained your Pokémon well.  I suppose I can overlook your other issues for now.”  He turned to walk along the canyon. 

 

With Primeape helping, Ash followed.  He supposed that that was the closest Pryce would come to giving a compliment.  Still, he wondered what it was that made Pryce distrust the world so much.

 

……

**_***_ **

……

 

Pryce walked quietly along the narrow bottom of the gulch, trying to filter out the chatter Ash made with his Pokémon to keep his mind off the pain.  However, he was not able to ignore it entirely, and it made him wonder.  Ash was an anomaly to him, something that upset the cold, harsh reality he had formulated over the years.  It would be all too easy for the Pokémon to ditch their master with him injured. But they were staying, and helping him.  It didn’t make sense!  _If they stayed for him, then why didn’t you stay?_   He asked silently.  _What made you leave?_  

 

His thoughts were disrupted when Ash tripped and slipped out of Primeape’s grip to hit the ground.  Pikachu and Primeape helped him up.  “I’m all right,” he assured them.  “Just tripped on something.” 

 

Pryce walked over, and stared at the item in question.  The large iron band, with an entire section having rusted off, brought painful memories back to him.  “That’s…” he muttered, picking it up and staring at it strangely. 

 

“That’s what?” Ash asked. 

 

“Nothing,” Pryce said; nevertheless, he did not let go of the heavy object.  “Let’s just go,” he said, pointing to a cave running into one of the canyon’s walls.  “Some of these caves have passages upward to the bluffs – and if not, it will provide some shelter until help arrives.”  Ash nodded and walked past Pryce, blazing the way forward.  Pryce straggled behind, lost in his memories.

 

……

**_***_ **

……

 

_It was the day of the championship, and Pryce smiled up at the sun.  A good day, he felt, for him and his friends.  Behind him, Piloswine pushed slightly, eager to get to the battle.  “Doing okay?” he asked, rubbing the furry mammoth on the head.  “I know the heat’s getting to you, but a blizzard’s on the way soon.  Just a couple more battles and we can head home to the mountains.”  Piloswine rumbled in agreement._

_Pryce chuckled along with him, and then paused to look down at Piloswine’s left front leg.  “The leg guard’s getting loose,” he noted.  “I’ll have to get you another one with the prize money.  Win some, lose some, I guess.”  Piloswine shook its head.  “Take it easy,” he said.  “I was just joking.  I’m happy to do that for you.  We’re friends, right?  Whenever one of us needs something, we know what to do.”_

_Their banter was interrupted when the signal beeped for them to enter the arena.  Pryce walked out into the sun, Piloswine right behind him, and the air filled with the cheering of the crowd.  “This battle is between Pryce of Mahogany Town and Koichi of Viridian City,” the referee declared.  “Each trainer is allowed one Pokémon.  Begin!”  Koichi sent out a Nidoking.  With its poisoned barbs and its muscular strength, it was a formidable combatant.  Fortunately, Pryce had an equal and greater champion on his own side._

_Piloswine stamped his legs in anticipation.  Pryce put his hand on Piloswine’s shoulder.  “I’m with you all the way, Piloswine,” he said.  “Take Down, now!”  Piloswine lunged forward.  Koichi froze for just a moment – obviously he had expected a drawn-out battle as the two slowly wrestled.  However, despite his bulk, Piloswine was a fast sprinter, and quickly closed the gap between him and Nidoking.  Ramming its tusks into Nidoking, Piloswine quickly knocked it out of the battle._

_After that, the fights went like clockwork.  Each foe was stronger than the last one, but Piloswine tore through all of them like a blizzard scattered dried leaves._

_Then a new opponent came, and Pryce frowned.  It was a Magmar, with flesh of boiling lava.  The type of fire that could melt an entire glacier into nothing but steam in just a few seconds.  He started to finger for another Pokeball, but then Piloswine stamped its foot again.  That decided it._

_“Ha!  Raring to go, Piloswine?” he asked.  He felt the exhilaration of the coming victory sweep over him.  Just one more win, and they would be the champions of the tournament.  “Take Down!” he ordered.  Piloswine charged forward.  However, Magmar was already charged, its inner magma bubbling.  A torrent of fire burst from its puckered mouth, and engulfed Piloswine.  With that, all of Pryce’s bravado vanished like heat in a sharp frost._

_“Now finish it off with Fire Blast!” the trainer said smugly, not caring about the flames still sparking on Piloswine’s fur._

_“Piloswine!” Pryce yelled, running forward.  He tried futilely to shelter him, but the flames soon overtook both of them…_

_And then he knew nothing but pain._

_……_

**_***_ **

_……_

_Pryce groaned in agony.  He was bandaged all across his body, but he still felt sudden pain whenever he moved, and sometimes even when he didn’t.  Piloswine was doing a little better, but only a little.  At least they made it up to the cabin they had in the mountains before the snow came in.  They were only a few miles from Mahogany now, but they would have to wait for the snow to clear before returning._

_“I’m sorry…Piloswine,” he moaned.  He messed up, sending Piloswine into that battle.  Next time, he would need to focus more carefully, not let his emotions overtake him.  But at least he kept Piloswine from getting burnt all the way.  That’s what friends did for each other, after all.  When one’s in trouble…_

_He was suddenly forced from his thoughts when snow blew into the cabin.  Ignoring the pain, he jumped to his feet.  Piloswine had pushed the door open, and was walking deeper into the blizzard.  Cold weather didn’t bother it; you could freeze one for a thousand years, and it would still walk it off as soon as the ice melted.  Less used to the cold, despite Mahogany’s mountainous environment, Pryce could only stand at the foot of the cabin as his friend wandered away.  “Piloswine, where are you going?  Come back!”  Piloswine either could not hear or ignored him, as he disappeared into the snowy mist._

_Friend?!  He angrily clenched his right fist around his bandaged arm.  “I…tried to protect you…and this is how you say thanks?  By just leaving me all alone?!  Why?”  With only the frigid wind and ice to give answer, he kneeled in the snow and cried, until he had exhausted all his tears.  From that moment on, there would be no tears, no fire in his heart.  Only ice – cold, resolute ice._

_……_

**_***_ **

_......_

“Hey,” Ash said, bringing Pryce back to the present.  “I think you’re right.  There’s something up ahead.”  Pryce looked and saw that Ash was right.  There was an opening in the cave that was filled with light.  Admittedly, some of it might have just been reflected by the ice lining the walls – in these caves, like his heart, winter never vanished – but at least some sunlight must be piercing through.  Hopefully there was an opening they could climb out. 

 

They entered, and were surrounded by crystalline formations, all glittering.  “The ice is what’s making the light,” Pryce concluded dismally as he looked up.  He’d been hoping for more, but all of the walls were crystallized, so climbing was hopeless.  Even then, the only opening to the sun was straight above them. 

 

But wait, he realized, there was a path after all.  It ran up along and through one of the walls, like a bulldozer climbing stairs, and then broke through the remaining stone into the open air.  Clearly it wasn’t natural, or that old; if it has been more than just a few days, the ice would have coated the surface again.  They climbed up a ledge to reach the path, and then suddenly stepped back to avoid the shattered ice lying right in front of them. 

 

“What happened to all the ice?” Ash wondered.  Pryce looked at the fragments.  This bit of ice, unlike the other chunks further on, looked like it had been concentrated together.  More than that, for the kind of damage he saw, it would have had to have broken from the inside.  But how?  The only way that might have happened would be with an early spring melt, and the rest of the cave was still frozen. 

 

“Hey,” Ash called up ahead.  He bent down to examine a large footprint.  “It looks like a Pokémon was through here.  Must have been pretty big though.”  Pryce looked at the footprint and frowned.  He couldn’t quite identify it.  The formation seemed like a Piloswine, but the size was about as comparable as between it and its preceding Swinub form.  Then again, he had heard rumors of a greater form, the Mamoswine.  But how did one end up all the way in Johto? 

 

“Whatever it was,” Ash continued, picking up some dried leaves, “it was carrying these.”  And a lot of them, by the looks of it; they were scattered all along the trail. 

 

Pryce examined them.  “This is an herb for healing burns,” he noted. 

 

“Something’s strange though,” Ash said.  “Why didn’t we see any tracks before?”  That was a mystery.  Suddenly, Ash blinked and slammed his fist on his palm.  “Wait!” he said.  “Maybe it evolved when the Evolutionary Wave backfired.” 

 

“You mean that incident a few days ago?” Pryce asked.  None of his Pokémon, safely in Mahogany, had been affected, but he had heard rumors that many Pokémon up north in the mountains had spontaneously evolved, even ones with unique evolving conditions.  That would explain why a Mamoswine, hardly a common Pokémon, appeared out of nowhere.  All it needed was a Piloswine… 

 

Wait.  He suddenly snapped his head back to the initial pile of ice.  Yes, from his calculations, the chunks were just large enough to store a Piloswine.  And with a sudden evolution…

 

 Pikachu picked up one of the herbs and offered it to Ash.  “Don’t worry,” Ash told him.  “You already helped before.  I’m fine now.” 

 

With that, everything became clear.  “Piloswine…” he muttered.  Tears began to form on his eyes for the first time in decades.  “You…were trying to help me all along, weren’t you?” 

 

Ash’s own eyes widened in understanding.  “Piloswine went to get the herbs, and then got lost coming back,” he said.  “That’s what you think happened, right?” 

 

Pryce nodded.  “The mountains are dangerous in the winter, and enough exposure could freeze even an Ice type.”  But what had happened to Piloswine – Mamoswine – after it escaped from the ice? 

 

Behind them, Pikachu suddenly let out a cry.  Ash turned around in confusion, and gasped.

 

“What is it?” Pryce asked. 

 

“Look!” Ash said, pointing further up the path. 

 

Pryce followed Ash’s gaze, and stiffened.  Blood, a little at first but gradually increasing, stained the rugged trail.  Even with evolution, the force of breaking through the ice was like walking through broken glass.  Not to mention that it was still suffering from its earlier wounds, and the long imprisonment within the ice.  “Why didn’t it stop?” he asked.  “Where did it go?” 

 

Ash looked at him gravely.  “Probably to find its friend again,” he said. 

 

Pryce knew that in his heart, but Ash’s words still cut through him, and he fell to his knees.  “So I was the one who fell short in the end,” he muttered.  “Some friend I was.  Didn’t trust you when I should have, never tried to find you, and now…”  He broke down into sobs. 

 

“Hey,” Ash said sharply.  “It’s only been a day since he escaped.  We can still find him before it’s too late.” 

 

“It’s hopeless,” Pryce said morosely.  “He’s probably dead now, because of me.” 

 

Ash yanked Pryce to his feet.  “Come on!” he yelled.  “Your friend’s in trouble, and all you can do is mope around?  He’s probably calling out for you right now!  You can’t give up!  Piloswine believes in you, so believe in yourself!” 

 

“But how will I make it up to him?” he muttered. 

 

“You can start by helping him out,” Ash said.  “Besides, friends forgive each other, right?” 

 

“Yes,” Pryce said softly, “they do.”  He rushed up the path, heading for the growing light.  _Hang on, old buddy.  I’m coming._

…

**_***_ **

…

“Ugh!” Jessie huffed and groaned as she and her partners limped along the wooded path by the bluffs.  They were still sore from Pikachu’s thunder, but they were already starting to recover, and their tiredness has transformed into frustration.  “Those Twerps are a pain in the neck!” 

 

“Maybe we should try hunting something else for a change?” James suggested.  “That way we don’t have to worry about them bothering us.”

 

“Easier said than caught,” Meowth countered.  “Not like one’s gonna just walk right up to us…”

 

He suddenly broke off.  “Hey,” he noted, pointing his paw ahead.  “What’s dat?”  A large, brown-furred beat, with two huge tusks and large eyes resembling goggles, slowly stumbled forward.  Its eyes were nearly shut, as it seemed to have lost all purpose but continued moving steadily toward its destination nonetheless. 

 

James drew out a card.  “That’s a Mamoswine,” he noted.  “An evolved form of Piloswine.  But it’s very rare outside of Sinnoh.” 

 

“That’s a whole ocean away!” Jessie exclaimed. 

 

“Yeah,” Meowth said.  A predatory glint returned to his fatigued eyes.  “Just imagine how the Boss will feel when we give it to him as a present.  Rarity aside, Mamoswine will make a great mobile bed to ride on when da Boss is too cold ta work!” 

 

“And it looks like for once we don’t need to do anything,” Jessie noted, smirking.  The shaggy boar seemed incredibly exhausted, ready to collapse under its own weight at any moment. 

 

It staggered to a pause when Team Rocket quickly jumped in front of its path.  “Yer’ not goin’ anywhere except with us,” Meowth declared. 

 

However, the bulky Pokémon showed no intention of stopping.  It pushed forward, forcing Team Rocket to get out of the way.  “Hey, didn’t you hear us?!” Jessie yelled. 

 

“Yeah!” Meowth said.  “When we says stop, we mean stop!”  Mamoswine simply ignored them and marched forward. 

 

“Fine,” Jessie said, fingering a Pokeball, “be that way.  This should be a piece of cake.  Arbok, go!”  The purple cobra burst out.  “Bite that overgrown hairball!” Jessie ordered.  Arbok bared its fangs and sunk them into Mamoswine’s side.  However, Mamoswine’s thick hide stymied Arbok, and the snake was hurled away. 

 

Mamoswine was no longer ignoring Team Rocket, though they sort of wished he still was now.  The mammoth stamped its feet and then charged.  Team Rocket ducked out of the way, but Mamoswine was relentless. 

 

“Come on!” Jessie growled, seeing Arbok knocked back again after spitting a payload of black Acid.  “Will nothing hurt that thing?” 

 

“I think it’s taking the damage,” James said.  “It just isn’t noticing the pain.” 

 

Jessie realized that James was right.  Mamoswine had forced itself into a berserker fury, releasing all of its energy in one final rush.  If they could outlast the attack, they’d come out on top.  Big emphasis on ‘if’. 

 

“Don’t worry,” James said, withdrawing a Pokeball.  “I have just the thing.  Victreebel, g –”  The man-eating pitcher plant engulfed James’ head, and he struggled to escape.  Jessie groaned, but then James got the plant off him and pointed at Mamoswine.  “Use Vine Whip!” he commanded. 

 

Jessie’s cruel grin returned, as she realized the plan.  The vines snagged Mamoswine’s legs and tripped it.  If it was still healthy, it could have easily overcome the grapple with its sheer strength.  As it was though, it was on its last legs, and this was what that broke the Camerupt’s back.  The mighty Pokémon tumbled to the side, and lay there, too exhausted to even attempt to move. 

 

Team Rocket laughed evilly.  “Not so tough now, are ya?” Meowth taunted. 

 

“Now that we’ve settled our previous disagreement,” Jessie said, triumphantly walking toward the downed boar, “it’s time for you to come with us to the Boss.” 

 

“Not so fast!”  Jessie gritted her teeth as she heard the voice she least wanted to hear.  It always came down to those blasted Twerps in the end!

 

……

**_***_ **

……

 

Ash and Pryce glared at Team Rocket, exhausted but determined.  It looked like they made it back just in time.  “Let Pryce’s Mamowsine go!” Ash said.  Pryce cast a worried look over at Mamoswine.  From the looks of it, Mamoswine needed help fast. 

 

“Not on your life!” Jessie said. 

 

“In fact,” Meowth added, “now dat you’ve decided to drop in, we’ll take yer Pikachu too!” 

 

“Victreebel,” James ordered, “Razor Leaf!”  Victreebel let go of Mamoswine and complied, flinging leaf blades at Pikachu. 

 

Pikachu dodged past them, only for Arbok to appear from behind.  “Arbok, Bite!” Jessie ordered.  Arbok lunged forward with its jaws open.  Pikachu countered by tackling Arbok’s body, sending it back.  Still, the two opposing Pokémon were still ready for more. 

 

“We don’t have time for this,” Pryce muttered. 

 

“You’re right,” Ash agreed.  Then they felt a slight tremor.  “What was that?” Ash wondered. 

 

Pryce froze in horror, and then turned to Mamoswine again.  Mamoswine had collapsed right at the edge of the cliff, and all that weight was no doubt taxing the stone beneath it. 

 

“You deal with Team Rocket,” he told Ash.  “I need to help Piloswine.”  Unfortunately, he didn’t have many herbs on hand, as he used most of them on him and Ash before.  Still, there was no other choice.  Ash nodded, and Pryce dashed toward Mamoswine. 

 

“Hey,” Jessie called, pointing Arbok toward Pryce.  “Leave our precious Mamoswine alone!”  Arbok spat out needles, only for Pikachu to intercept. 

 

“Can’t you see that Mamoswine is hurt?” Ash yelled. 

 

“Of course we do,” Jessie said.  “That’s why we’ll be sure to give it full treatment once we hand it over to the Boss.” 

 

“And we’ll provide the same hospitality for your Pikachu,” James said.  “Victreebel, Vine Whip!”  Victreebel shot out its vines.  Pikachu tried to dodge, but got snagged.  Ash clenched his fists. 

 

Pryce was getting frustrated as well.  He was trying to feed herbs to Mamoswine, but the giant mammoth had closed its eyes and mouth.  “Come on, Mamoswine, hang in there!” he said desperately. 

 

Jessie smirked, but then frowned when she heard voices from behind them.  Sheila, Misty, Brock, and Lokoko ran forward.  “Staryu, go!” Misty called.  The starfish Pokémon flew through the air and cut through the vines, freeing Pikachu. 

 

“You guys okay?” Brock asked. 

 

“I’m fine!” Ash said.  “But you need to help Pryce!  Mamoswine’s in trouble!” 

 

Sheila looked over, and then gasped in shock.  “You mean…?” she stammered.  Pryce nodded.

 

Brock quickly pulled an item out of his backpack.  A full restore!  That would take care of Mamoswine’s wounds.  However, Pryce’s relief quickly faded when he felt the ground start to give way. 

 

“Pryce!” Sheila yelled desperately. 

 

Pryce held on to Mamoswine and didn’t let go.  “I’m not leaving you this time,” he said. 

 

As they began to fall, he saw Brock brace his arm, and then swing it forward.  “Catch!” he yelled.  The full restore flew through the air in an arc.  Just as the cliff broke, Pryce snagged it.  Then they were both in freefall. 

 

Pryce remained determined, and applied the full restore to Mamoswine.  “One way or another,” he said, as the ground came closer and closer, “we’ll always be friends.”

 

……

**_***_ **

……

 

Jessie let out a sigh of frustration as the Mamoswine vanished over the cliff.  There went their present to the Boss! 

 

“Now see what ya did?” Meowth said.  “Because of you Twerps messin’ things up, we lost our new Mamoswine!”

 

 “Oh, sure,” Misty deadpanned, “it’s our fault for stopping you from stealing other people’s Pokémon instead of minding our own business.” 

 

“Exactly,” James agreed.  “So we’ll take Pikachu for compensation.  Get in there, Victreebel!” 

 

“You too, Arbok!” Jessie said. 

 

The two sides prepared themselves for another round, when another large rumble reverberated behind them.  “What was dat?” Meowth said, turning around. 

 

“Looks like the Mamoswine finally hit the bottom of the bucket,” James said. 

 

“Good riddance,” Jessie said.  “Rare or not, that thing was too much trouble.  Now, let’s get back to…” 

 

She broke off when a new rumble sounded.  Unlike the first one, this one seemed to get closer and closer, with a cloud of dust also rising in the process.  

 

“What’s…happening?” James said nervously. 

 

“Hey,” Meowth said, “ya don’t think that…?” 

 

Jessie opened her mouth, but closed it when a large mass of brown fur surged up and landed in front of them on the bluff.  Mamoswine pounded its right hoof eagerly, ready to charge.  Pryce sat on top of him, a manic grin on his face.  “Ready to go, Mamoswine?” he asked, a tone of wildness in his voice.  Mamoswine snorted loudly in agreement.  “Then let’s do this!” 

 

“Hey, don’t dismiss us that easily,” Jessie said.  “Arbok, Tackle it!” 

 

“Victreebel, use Razor Leaf again!” James added. 

 

Mamoswine stood its ground and let the leaves bounce off it.  Then, as Arbok closed in, it snagged the snake with its tusks, and flung it back at Team Rocket.  “Now to finish it!” Pryce said.  “Take Down!”  Mamoswine charged in a one-Pokémon stampede. 

 

Jessie just closed her eyes until the inevitable blast off occurred.  As they flew through the sky, she fumed.  “We would have gotten that Mamoswine if the Twerps hadn’t gotten in the way,” she muttered. 

 

“You know,” James noted thoughtfully, “it seems that even when we aren’t after them, they end up stopping us.” 

 

“Ya mean like they’re stalkin’ us?” Meowth asked.  “Talk about inconsiderate!” 

 

“Whatever,” Jessie said.  “In any case, we’re blasting off again!”

 

They flew through the sky, vanishing in a twinkle.

 

……

**_***_ **

……

 

With Team Rocket gone, Pryce descended from Mamoswine and hugged its furry nose.  “Mamoswine,” he said.  “I’m sorry I doubted you all these years.  Can you please forgive me?”  To answer, Mamoswine gently licked Pryce’s cheek, causing him to laugh. 

 

Misty stared dumbfounded at the utter change in Pryce’s attitude.  “Looks like Pryce is back to his old self,” Sheila concluded in satisfaction. 

 

Lokoko smiled.  “Perhaps it is easier to understand after all,” she said to Brock, who nodded. 

 

Ash kept his eyes on Pryce.  “Now that that’s done,” he said, “how about a gym battle?” 

 

For a moment, Pryce’s face hardened.  “No,” he said. 

 

Ash faltered.  “But…” 

 

Pryce let the façade of sternness fade, and smiled gently.  “I want to spend some time with my Mamoswine first,” he said.  “Besides, we could all use some rest after today.  How about tomorrow?” 

 

Ash’s eyes lit up.  “You bet!” he said.  “Tomorrow, the Glacier Badge is mine!” 

 

“Be careful, Ash,” Brock warned.  “Mamoswine won’t be an easy opponent.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Ash said.  “Together with my Pokémon, we can do anything.” 

 

Pryce smiled.  “You’re right,” he said.  “I look forward to seeing the strength that your friendship brings to the battlefield.” 

 

“Same here!” Ash said, shaking hands with Pryce.  He hadn’t gotten his badge today, but he’d helped out someone, so that was enough for him.  Plus, he still had his dream.  Whether today or the next, Ash was going to become the greatest Pokémon Master!


End file.
